Adaptação: Chantagem do desejo
by L.M.Silva
Summary: Mãe solteira de gêmeos, Bella não quer que o pai deles, o bilionário grego Edward Cullen volte para sua vida. Mas a necessidade a obriga a pedir ajuda. Edward exige que Bella se case com ele. Eles não tem nada em comum, exceto uma devastadora atração. Porem, resistir é inútil. Bella e os gêmeos precisam de Edward. E ela terá de se submeter... E se tornar sua amante.
1. Prólogo

Mãe solteira de gêmeos, Bella não quer que o pai deles, o bilionário grego Edward Cullen volte para sua vida. Mas a necessidade a obriga a pedir ajuda.

Edward exige que Bella se case com ele. Eles não tem nada em comum, exceto uma devastadora atração. Porem, resistir é inútil. Bella e os gêmeos precisam de Edward. E ela terá de se submeter... E se tornar sua amante.

Edward sorriu e o coração de Bella ficou pleno de alegria. Dedos longos e bronzeados lhe acariciaram o queixo, e, instintivamente, ela aproximou o corpo, os olhos brilhando de desejo. Ele roçou-lhe os lábios com sensualidade. Então, curvou-se, tomou-a pela cintura, erguendo-a como se ela fosse uma pluma. Uma forte onda de desejo percorreu o corpo de Bella.

— Deus do céu... como eu quero você.

— Não podemos... não devemos — ofegou Bella quando ele a colocou no sofá e deitou-se sobre ela.

Mas, incapaz de resistir, Bella entrelaçou os dedos nos exuberantes cabelos acobreados dele. Em seguida, puxou-o para si, ávida de desejo em ser possuída...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Oiiieeee!!! Cheguei com mais uma adaptação!!! É um romance maravilhoso de uma das minhas escritoras favoritas Lynne Graham, amo muito suas histórias, e pretendo adapta-las também! Os personagens são da minha linda Stephanie Meyer ! Então boa leitura e espero que vcs gostem desse romance e comentemmm!!!! **

**Capítulo 1**

Havia divertimento em seus olhos verdes enquanto Edward Cullen observava seu avô caminhar em volta do Ascari KZ1 prateado que acabara de receber. Um carro incrível e moderno, de uma série de apenas cinquenta exemplares.

A excitação do velho homem por estar tão perto de um veículo tão raro e poderoso era palpável.

— Um carro que custa quase um quarto de milhão. — Anthony, alto e magro a despeito de seus 75 anos, sacudiu a cabeça grisalha e sorriu com aprovação. — É pura loucura, mas faz bem ao meu coração ver você se interessar por tais coisas novamente!

Edward não respondeu ao comentário, mantendo a expressão contida e a lendária reserva impenetrável. Colunistas de fofocas regularmente referiam-se ao bilionário diretor do Banco Cullen como um homem charmoso e bonito. Edward detestava a mídia. Ademais, tinha pouco tempo para tais frivolidades. Suas feições magras e bronzeadas deviam ter uma simetria que fazia as mulheres o olharem aonde quer que fosse, mas o ângulo de seu queixo determinado, o rosto de formato quadrado e a boca larga e sensual sugeriam uma força de caráter feroz.

— Você ainda é jovem... somente 31 anos — murmurou Anthony Cullen com cautela, pois respeitava o neto brilhante, que raramente ousava romper sua reserva habitual. — Entendo que nunca esquecerá sua dor, mas já é hora de retomar a vida.

Maravilhado com a inocência do velho homem, Edward murmurou de modo indiferente:

— Retomei minha vida há muito tempo.

— Mas tudo que você tem feito desde que Victória faleceu é trabalhar e acumular mais e mais dinheiro. Quanto dinheiro um homem pode precisar numa vida inteira? Quantas casas um homem pode usar? — Anthony Cullen girou uma das mãos num gesto que englobava a casa de campo Regency à sua frente. E Dove Hall era apenas um item na vasta propriedade do neto. — Você já é rico além dos sonhos dos homens.

— Pensei que uma escalada ao topo fosse o lema dos Cullen's.

Edward preocupava-se com a infeliz verdade de que as pessoas nunca estavam satisfeitas. Fora criado para ser um empreendedor de alto nível, com os instintos assassinos de um tubarão. Era competitivo, ambicioso e agressivo quando desafiado. Todos os aspectos de sua criação haviam sido cuidadosamente trabalhados para assegurar que crescesse e se tornasse um homem oposto a seu falecido pai, que fora um eterno preguiçoso e representara um embaraço para a família.

— Tenho muito orgulho de você — disse o avô em tom de elogio —, mas o mundo pode oferecer-lhe muito mais do que a próxima aquisição de novas empresas. Companheirismo pode parecer um conceito ultrapassado...

— E claro que houve mulheres. — Edward comprimiu a boca bonita e, em respeito às boas intenções do avô, reprimiu uma resposta mais cáustica. — É isso que você quer ouvir?

Anthony ergueu as sobrancelhas espessas.

— Eu gostaria de ouvir que você fica com a mesma mulher por mais do que uma semana!

Exasperado pela censura, Edward imediatamente compreendeu o que o avô queria dizer e teve de responder:

— Mas não estou no mercado por algo sério. Não tenho intenção de me casar novamente.

— Por acaso mencionei casamento? — perguntou o avô.

Edward não falou nada. Sabia que, por ser filho único, todo o peso da expectativa caía sobre ele. A tradicional cultura grega dava grande importância ao herdeiro do nome da família. Como Edward não possuía o menor desejo de ser pai, não tinha planos de se casar de novo. Ter filhos fora o sonho de sua esposa falecida, quase uma obsessão. Agora que Victória morrera, não via razões para fingir que seria diferente.

— Não quero outra mulher ou filhos, esta é a questão — admitiu Edward.— Sei que isso deve desapontá-lo, mas é assim que as coisas são e não vou mudar.

Anthony Cullen empalideceu. Despido da exuberância de sua personalidade envolvente, de repente pareceu velho, preocupado e quase perdedor.

Sentindo-se terrivelmente culpado, Edward reprimiu qualquer vontade de levantar falsas esperanças. Aquilo tinha de ser dito.

Veterana em loja de artigos promocionais, Bella enfiou-se no meio da bagunça generalizada, inspecionando a pilha de roupas de bebê. Emergindo vitoriosa com um excelente conjunto infantil de calça e jaqueta, perguntou à vendedora: — Quanto custa?

Era mais do que tinha condições de pagar e ela devolveu as duas peças com tristeza. Uma tristeza passageira... porque há muito tempo aprendera que suas prioridades eram abrigo, comida e calor. Roupas era algo supérfluo para sobrevivência, portanto, novidades e beleza estavam quase sempre fora de alcance. Encontrou um suéter e uma calça jeans a um preço dentro de suas possibilidades. Os gêmeos estavam crescendo tão rápido que mantê-los vestidos era uma disputa constante. Assim como sustentá-los.

— Eles são garotinhos encantadores — comentou a vendedora quando Bella foi pagar. Então, olhou para as mãos de Bella, notando que não havia aliança, e, pelo olhar que lhe lançou, provavelmente desaprovava mães solteiras.

Bella olhou para os seus filhos, sentados lado a lado no gasto carrinho de dois lugares, e exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso. Toby e Connor eram bebês maravilhosos e muito grandes para a idade de nove meses. A combinação de cabelos encaracolados e acobreados, pele dourada e grandes olhos castanhos dava-lhes um ar angelical que era um tanto enganador. Os gêmeos chamavam a atenção de todos pela vivacidade e alegria, e Bella simplesmente os adorava.

Com frequência, admirava-se por ter dado à luz duas crianças tão bonitas e espertas, as quais não se pareciam com ela, física ou emocionalmente.

Enquanto voltava para casa, viu-se olhando para outras jovens. Ficava aborrecida quando se pegava pensando que as mulheres sem filhos pareciam mais jovens, alegres e atraentes. Viu seu reflexo na vitrine de uma loja e, de repente, quis chorar. Houve um tempo em que se produzia devidamente, e era considerada bonita. Agora, isso não passava de uma lembrança... era uma garota magra com um rosto aflito e cabelos ruivos sempre presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Parecia desinteressante e com aparência comum. Engoliu em seco, sabendo que o pai de Toby e Connor jamais a olharia agora.

Na época, ficara maravilhada porque um homem tão atraente, que podia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse, a tinha escolhido entre tantas garotas muito mais interessantes. Mas a passagem do tempo e a experiência cruel destruíram suas ilusões fantasiosas, forçando-a a encarar verdades menos agradáveis.

Agora Bella aceitava que ele apenas a notara porque ela era a única mulher na vizinhança quando ele sentira necessidade de sexo. O que ela lhe dera de bom grado, sem fazer uma única exigência. Ele nunca a considerara mais do que uma garota de classe social inferior, pois jamais a convidara para sair.

Quando a paixão ardente se apaziguou, ele a dispensou rapidamente, e Bella ainda tremia só de pensar nisso. Nada a machucara tanto quanto aquele frio e cruel retorno à realidade. Poucos minutos depois de ter chegado à sua quitinete, o senhorio apareceu à porta.

— Você tem de ir embora — disse ele abruptamente. — Houve mais queixas do barulho que seus garotos fazem à noite.

Bella olhou para o homem com horror.

— Mas todos os bebês choram...

— E dois bebês fazem barulho em dobro.

— Juro que tentarei mantê-los mais quietos...

— Disse isso da última vez em que conversamos e nada mudou — interrompeu o velho homem, indiferente. — Você já tinha sido prevenida e estou dando-lhe um aviso de duas semanas. Se não sair por bem, terei de despejá-la. Portanto, é melhor ir ao Serviço de Assistência Social para que eles encontrem outro lugar.

Intimidada pela atitude do homem, Bella tentou, em vão, fazê-lo ser mais racional. Tão logo ele se foi, ela sentou-se com os braços cruzados enquanto lutava contra o horrível sentimento de desespero. Sabia que não tinha chances de se defender das queixas e não podia culpar os outros inquilinos pela reclamação. As paredes eram finas, e os gêmeos choravam toda noite.

A quitinete precisava de decoração, a mobília estava danificada e as instalações sanitárias eram péssimas. Mas o quarto ainda parecia um lar para Bella. Além disso, o prédio estava em bom estado de conservação e o bairro era razoavelmente respeitável e seguro. Ela não tinha medo de caminhar pela rua, diferentemente do período durante a gravidez, quando havia passado alguns meses num abrigo municipal. Drogas e conflitos entre gangues eram um meio de vida lá, e Bella ficava horrorizada todas as vezes que tinha de sair.

Embora fosse hora da soneca de Toby e Connor, decidiu que teria de enfrentar a situação. Em duas semanas estaria sem moradia, e precisava dar às autoridades provedoras o maior tempo possível para alugar uma acomodação alternativa para eles. Bella apertou os olhos para conter as lágrimas. Tinha 23 anos. Sempre fora uma mulher resoluta... independente e enérgica. Mas nunca imaginou como seria difícil criar dois filhos sozinha.

Nunca imaginou também que chegaria a ser tão pobre. Na verdade, nos últimos estágios da gravidez, fizera planos de retomar sua carreira.

Esperara voltar para o seu emprego de horário integral, e não acabar como quase uma mendiga. Saúde precária, problemas de acomodação, custos de transporte e noites mal dormidas gradativamente destruíram suas esperanças. Uma semana se passou, durante a qual Bella fez tudo que podia para encontrar algum lugar para morar. Mas as poucas indicações que possuía se mostraram infrutíferas. Na metade da segunda semana, começou a entrar em pânico, e uma assistente social informou-a de que teria de ir para uma acomodação emergencial, tipo cama e café-da-manhã.

— Você detestará isso — declarou sua amiga, Jessica Stanley. — O quarto não será seu para fazer o que quiser e provavelmente não haverá local para cozinhar.

— Eu sei — murmurou Bella.

— Bebês chorões não serão bem-vindos lá, também. — A bonita morena de olhos azuis, que Bella conhecera no hospital, suspirou. — Você será transferida novamente. — Por que está sendo tão inflexível?

— Como assim?

— Você me disse que o pai dos gêmeos tinha dinheiro. Por que não se beneficia disso um pouco? Se o patife é uma celebridade e rico o suficiente, você poderia vender sua história para a imprensa.

— Não seja maluca. — Bella pressionou as têmporas com os dedos.

— E claro que você teria de dar um tempero à história. Sexo dez vezes por noite, o quanto as exigências dele eram insaciáveis ou excêntricas... esse tipo de coisa.

Bella enrubesceu.

— Não, eu não sei.

— Os detalhes sórdidos chamam atenção e valem rios de dinheiro. Não seja tão pudica! O homem é um canalha e merece ficar constrangido!

— Talvez mereça, mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Não faço esse tipo. Agradeço que queira ajudar, mas...

— Você nunca sairá da sarjeta com esse modo de pensar. — Jéssica revirou os olhos pesados de rimei e brilhante sombra azul. — Vai simplesmente deitar e morrer? Deixar o sujeito escapar ileso? Se você realmente ama seus filhos, terá de fazer o possível e o impossível para dar-lhes uma vida melhor!

Bella recuou como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Jéssica dirigiu-lhe um olhar desafiador.

— E verdade e você sabe disso. Está deixando o pai dos garotos... esse tal de Edward... fugir de suas responsabilidades.

— Contatei a Agência de Ajuda à Criança. — Sim, como se eles tivessem tempo e recursos para encaminhar os gêmeos a algum magnata de negócios estrangeiros! Ele é rico. Recusou-se a fazer teste de DNA, ou ficou fora do país, ou finge que perdeu tudo que tem. Se você não fizer nada, jamais verá um centavo desse homem — disse Jéssica com convicção.

Bella não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Pensou nos sacrifícios que a própria mãe fizera para criá-la.

Viúva quando a filha tinha apenas seis anos, Renée precisara trabalhar como faxineira, zeladora e cozinheira para sobreviver. Na escuridão, Bella se deitou quieta, sentindo-se completamente frustrada.

Edward a dispensara friamente, e ela havia decidido que preferiria passar fome a procurá-lo de novo. Mas será que deixara um falso orgulho interferir em seu dever para com os filhos? Jéssica estaria certa? Poderia ter feito mais para pressionar seu caso com Edward?

Dois dias depois, Bella mudou-se de sua quitinete com a ajuda de Jéssica.

Felizmente, a amiga foi capaz de armazenar algumas quinquilharias para ela.

O excesso teria de ser doado ou vendido, porque Bella não dispunha de condições para os custos de armazenamento. Além disso, o hotel tipo cama e café-da-manhã estava lotado, e seu quarto era muito pequeno, insípido e deprimente.

Após passar sua primeira noite ali, Bella acordou cansada, porém imbuída de uma nova e feroz determinação. Decidiu que faria o que fosse necessário para dar a Toby e Connor um teto seguro sobre as suas pequenas cabeças. A perspectiva de constrangimento público, humilhação e rejeição não a deteria. Estava decepcionando seus filhos por agir como uma pessoa fraca, disse a si mesma. Jéssica estava certa. Uma ação mais vigorosa definitivamente se fazia necessária.

Com isso em mente, Bella foi à biblioteca para usar a Internet e ver se podia descobrir novas informações sobre Edward. Já havia tentado e fracassado diversas vezes, e alguns meses haviam passado desde seu último esforço. Mas agora a procura oferecia-lhe a opção de tentar um nome alternativo e, quando tentou novamente, olhou chocada para a tela cheia de sites em potencial. Uma foto reconhecível de Edward apareceu ao primeiro toque. Foi somente então que Bella compreendeu que suas buscas anteriores não haviam tido sucesso porque digitara o nome dele como Collin e não Cullen. Aquele erro simples, mas crucial, tinha evitado que descobrisse que Edward era o presidente do Banco Cullen, que possuía uma agência poderosa em Londres. Enquanto ela lutava arduamente pela sobrevivência, Edward fazia viagens regulares ao Reino Unido. Por algum tempo, apenas navegou pela tela, vendo-o várias vezes ser descrito como genial, bonito, frio e insensível. Este era o homem pelo qual se apaixonara loucamente. Sua nuca arrepiou-se quando leu uma reportagem sobre o anúncio de uma fusão esperada do Banco Cullen na manhã seguinte.

Edward com certeza estaria presente. Se ela acordasse cedo, poderia esperá-lo do lado de fora do banco e tentar interceptá-lo quando ele chegasse.

É claro que poderia usar os meios normais e marcar uma hora com ele, mas estava convencida de que Edward não concordaria em recebê-la. Afinal, dera-lhe um número de telefone inexistente para contato no encontro final deles e também havia ignorado sua carta pedindo ajuda. Portanto, era mais sábio fazer-lhe uma surpresa.

Bem cedo no dia seguinte, Bella deixou os gêmeos com Jéssica.

— Não aceite nenhuma tolice desse sujeito — preveniu-lhe a amiga. — Ele tem mais a perder do que você.

— Como chegou a essa conclusão? — Bella colocou Toby e depois Connor no cercado já ocupado pela filha de Jéssica, Claire. Olhou ao redor com uma ponta de inveja. Embora a casa da amiga fosse minúscula, as cores do arco- íris em tons pastéis com que ela pintara os quartos os tornavam aconchegantes mesmo num dia triste. Ajudada pela família, Jéssica trabalhava como cabeleireira. A mãe frequentemente cuidava da neta à noite, e seu ex-namorado pagava-lhe uma pensão.

— Aposto que ele não vai querer um escândalo — declarou Jéssica_ acordo com o que li, banqueiros são conservadores, e qualquer coisa os deixa nervosos!

Conservador? O adjetivo acompanhou a memória de Bella enquanto pegava o ônibus. Quando o conheceu, Edward passou-lhe a imagem de conservador... Na verdade, frio, reservado e austero. Ela não tinha gostado dele, nem de ser tratada como uma empregada e, acima de tudo, detestara o estilo autoritário do homem, que fazia parte de seu caráter arrogante.

Todavia, isso não extinguira o desejo que ele lhe despertava. Sua reação a Edward a tinha chocado e acabado com todo o seu orgulho. A paixão ardente dele a chocara mais ainda, quando simplesmente a beijara, e depois a carregara para a cama sem discussão. Bella repugnou-se diante de tal recordação, a qual raramente se permitia. Havia agido como uma prostituta vulgar, e Edward a tratara como tal.

O Banco Cullen situava-se no coração da zona bancária de Londres, um imponente edifício em estilo contemporâneo, com um logotipo frontal imenso. Ela olhou para as luzes que se refletiam no revestimento espelhado, maravilhada com o esplendor do edifício que ocupava quase todo o quarteirão. Sentiu raiva quando finalmente tomou consciência de que Edward Cullen era um homem rico e poderoso. Posicionou-se no canto do edifício, de modo que pudesse observar tanto a entrada da frente como a lateral. Alguns funcionários estavam chegando. Uma chuva fina começou a cair, rapidamente penetrando o casaco leve que Bella usava, ensopando-a.

Com a cabeça curvada para evitar o aguaceiro, quase perdeu o grande carro que discretamente estacionava na rua ao lado.

Bella começou a caminhar em direção à limusine. Se o passageiro VIP fosse Edward, não queria perdê-lo. Dois outros carros também haviam estacionado... um na frente do luxuoso veículo, o segundo atrás. Diversos homens saíram dos carros e fizeram um círculo protetor em volta da limusine, da qual Bella viu um homem alto e moreno descer. Sem aviso, um doloroso senso de familiaridade a assolou. Ela o teria reconhecido em qualquer lugar somente pelo ângulo da cabeça imponente e a graça contida com que se movia. Sua atenção dirigiu-se para o rosto forte, marcado pela linha reta das sobrancelhas pretas e pelo brilho do olhar. Bella sentiu um tremor pelo corpo.

— Edward... — tentou gritar, mas a voz falhou.

De qualquer forma, ele não a ouviria, pois estava longe e olhava em outra direção.

Edward notou a postura em alerta de seus seguranças e, no instante em que viu a pequena figura delgada aproximando-se, soube que era ela e ficou tão surpreso que parou no meio da calçada. Os cabelos ruivos molhados e o rosto em forma de coração lhe trouxeram a memória de um fato do passado.

Recordou-se do raio de sol infiltrando-se pela janela e brilhando sobre aqueles cabelos impressionantes e iluminando os olhos de um castanho quase incandescente. Fora um momento autêntico numa relação que relutava em se lembrar. Um dos guarda-costas interceptou-a, bloqueando lhe a passagem, justamente quando diversos paparazzi a seguiam com suas câmeras.

— Para dentro, chefe — comandou Paul, o chefe dos seguranças, enquanto Edward hesitava. — Paparazzi e garota de rua... boa coisa não é.

A passos largos, Edward subiu os degraus e desapareceu dentro do edifício. Uma garota de rua? Paul só poderia estar se referindo a Bella.

Por que ela ainda estava vestida como uma estudante desmazelada? E por que fora procurá-lo? O súbito aparecimento depois de tanto tempo não podia ser coincidência. O que será que ela queria dele? Por que tentaria aproximar-se num lugar público? Estariam os paparazzi esperando e observando para ver se ele a conhecia, prontos para espalhar alguma espécie de armadilha na qual ele era o alvo? Desconfiado, ordenou que Paul observasse cada movimento de Bella.

— A moça a que você se referiu não é uma garota de rua. Chama-se Isabella Swan. Não deixe sua equipe perdê-la de vista! — preveniu Edward em grego. — Siga-a. Quero saber onde ela mora.

Enquanto o eficiente chefe de sua segurança pessoal correu para cumprir as ordens, Edward pegou o elevador privativo e imediatamente começou a trabalhar na cotação dos últimos preços das ações, a fim de entregar à imprensa o material para publicação sobre a fusão. Quando outra lembrança de Bella tentou vir à tona, afastou-a com implacável determinação. Não era uma pessoa introspectiva. Não revivia erros passados. Na verdade, há tempos tinha aceitado que, emocionalmente, era tão frio quanto sua reputação.

No final de sua primeira reunião, Edward descobriu que havia desenhado um círculo com a letra B dentro, e tomar consciência de tal fraqueza deixou-o enfurecido.

Interceptada pela técnica de bloqueio do segurança-chefe, que se colocara no seu caminho, e sendo, depois, praticamente envolvida pela multidão dos membros da imprensa que passara por ela no esforço de alcançar Edward, Bella sentiu-se momentaneamente perdida. Edward a vira.

Mas a teria reconhecido? Mandara o segurança afastá-la? Teria conversado com ela se os jornalistas não estivessem presentes? Provavelmente não. Ele não havia sorrido, não demonstrando o menor sinal de uma acolhida amigável.

Dando de ombros, Bella sentiu o espírito desafiador invadi-la novamente.

Caminhou de volta ao edifício, entrou pela porta principal e dirigiu-se ao balcão de recepção.

— Eu gostaria de falar com o sr. Cullen — anunciou.

A recepcionista examinou Bella detalhadamente, como se tentasse decidir se a garota à sua frente estava brincando. Naquele momento de avaliação, Bella deu-se conta de que estava com os cabelos encharcados e usando jeans e jaqueta rotas.

— Anotarei seu nome. — A jovem elegante atrás do balcão manteve a frieza profissional. — Mas devo preveni-la de que o sr. Cullen extremamente ocupado e suas entrevistas são agendadas com meses de antecedência. Talvez você pudesse falar com outra pessoa?

— Quero falar com Edward. Por favor, diga-lhe pelo menos meu nome. Ele me conhece.

Percebendo a desconfiança da recepcionista, Bella recuou com o máximo de dignidade possível e caminhou até a cadeira mais próxima. Observou a moça comunicar-se com suas duas colegas. Uma delas deu uma risadinha, e Bella enrubesceu, enquanto fingia ler uma revista que apanhou na mesinha lateral.

Estava ficando paranoica. Provavelmente, ninguém estava falando dela, assim como era possível que Edward nem a tivesse reconhecido.

Erguendo uma das mãos para os cabelos molhados, de repente quis desfazer o rabo-de-cavalo. Tirou um pente de dentro da bolsa e disfarçadamente começou a alisar os cachos úmidos, rezando para que suas madeixas voltassem ao natural. Perguntou-se então por que se importava. Ele não concordaria em recebê-la.

Enquanto estava sentada ali, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Tinha anotado o nome dele totalmente errado. Teria Edward recebido sua carta contando-lhe que estava grávida? Ela havia mandado uma para a sua residência na Irlanda e, quando não houve resposta, enviara uma segunda carta aos cuidados da imobiliária que havia alugado a casa para ele. Mas uma carta com o nome errado do destinatário teria sido encaminhada? E se Edward não tivesse recebido nenhuma delas?

— Srta. Swan? — murmurou a recepcionista. Bella levantou-se rapidamente.

— Sim?

— Tenho uma ligação para você.

Surpresa, Bella aceitou o telefone sem fio que lhe foi estendido através do balcão.

— Bella?

Era a voz de Edward e ela ficou tão surpresa que quase deixou cair o telefone.

— Edward?

— O computador saiu do ar e estou esperando que volte para resolver um negócio importante, e lamento que só terei alguns minutos. Você escolheu um mau dia para aparecer...

— Entendo. A fusão da empresa — interrompeu ela, o coração disparado no peito. — Mas esta é a razão pela qual vim. Sabia que você estaria aqui e preciso lhe falar.

— Por quê? — perguntou Edward com a mais estudada casualidade. — Você precisa de alguma espécie de ajuda? Por isso pediu para falar comigo?

— Sim... mas não é algo que possa ser discutido por telefone ou sem privacidade — murmurou Bella. — Só por curiosidade, você recebeu uma carta minha?

— Não.

— Oh... — Bella ficou perplexa diante da negativa sem hesitação, porque, se ele não sabia sobre a gravidez, levaria um imenso choque.

— Por que não pode me contar em poucas palavras qual é o problema?

— Porque tenho de vê-lo para falar a respeito — replicou ela, sentindo-se sob injusta pressão e sem saber como lidar com a situação.

— Não será possível.

Bella baixou o tom de voz para dizer de modo quase suplicante:

— Eu não teria vindo aqui se não estivesse desesperada.

— Então não faça rodeios — disse ele friamente. — Não estou a fim de mistérios.

Lágrimas de raiva brotaram nos olhos de Bella.

— Tudo bem, então você não me quer ver — disse ela. — Mas depois não diga que não lhe dei uma chance!

Com tal declaração, desligou e caminhou para a recepção a fim de devolver o telefone. Antes que pudesse colocá-lo sobre o balcão, começou a tocar novamente e, quando ela se afastou, a recepcionista a chamou pela segunda vez, oferecendo-lhe o aparelho. Bella meneou a cabeça em determinada recusa. Estava ciente dos olhares em sua direção, em particular o de um homem louro com olhos penetrantes que a fez corar. Determinada, saiu correndo do banco.

Estava furiosa por ter sido tão impulsiva e ingênua. Fora uma tola em tentar falar novamente com Edward. Ele não queria ouvi-la, e a notícia de que era pai de gêmeos seria até menos bem recebida. Reconheceu que o único modo de conseguir ajuda financeira de Edward seria por intermédio da justiça. Teria de contratar um advogado para exigir uma reivindicação de paternidade. Mas também sabia que, pelos meios legais, a ação seria muito vagarosa e não teria uma resposta imediata. Portanto, precisava pensar em superar seus escrúpulos e dirigir-se a um jornal.

Edward ficaria muito zangado. De súbito, uma lembrança lhe veio à mente. Uma vez jogara uma bandeja de café contra ele, enquanto gritava. A expressão de perplexidade de Edward a acompanharia até o resto da vida. Ocorreu-lhe na ocasião que ninguém jamais falara com ele daquele jeito, ou lhe dissera que era uma pessoa absolutamente difícil. O desrespeito de Bella o afrontara. Somente depois de ser persuadido a enxergar o lado dela da história, perdoara-lhe a ofensa.

Bella levou uma hora para voltar ao apartamento de Jéssica, mas não havia ninguém lá quando chegou. A amiga tinha avisado que talvez fosse às compras com a mãe. Quando Bella voltou para a rua, uma limusine parou no meio-fio, bem à sua frente, e um homem grande de meia-idade desceu para abrir a porta do passageiro.

— O sr. Cullen gostaria de lhe dar uma carona — anunciou ele.

Tomada de surpresa, ela gelou, examinando as janelas escuras do veículo prateado antes de entrar no carro e aceitando o convite. Gostasse ou não, sabia que aquela era a melhor oferta que provavelmente receberia. Seu coração disparou de tal maneira que fez com que sentisse uma leve tontura.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Voltei depois de uma folga de carnaval! E aí ansiosas pra mais um capítulo? Rsrs Se sim então aproveitem e comentem!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 2**

Quando Bella entrou na limusine, Edward dirigiu-lhe um sorriso de reconhecimento que a teria feito tremer se ela não estivesse preparada para enfrentá-lo.

Ele estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro com um terno preto impecável, que combinava com a camisa listrada e a gravata de seda. Era a própria imagem do banqueiro bilionário que ela havia lido na Internet.

Elegante, bonito, sofisticado e incrivelmente sexy. E não perdera o poder de mexer com a sua libido, pensou Bella.

— Se você queria minha atenção, conseguiu — disse Edward friamente, enquanto a examinava.

Bella tinha o rosto em forma de coração, enormes olhos castanhos e cabelos ruivos. Era pequena e delicada. Magra demais para o gosto dele, e de modo algum podia ser considerada bonita, levando-se em conta que as mulheres mais lindas do mundo haviam decorado sua cama. Edward não podia entender por que ela lhe despertava tamanho desejo.

Bella mudou de posição, parecendo desconfortável, e não respondeu.

O silêncio entre ambos era constrangedor.

— Então? — murmurou Edward enquanto lutava contra uma memória sensual que o afligia. Ela possuía o mesmo aroma de sabonete e ar fresco de sempre. Ele reprimiu aquela imagem frívola com a rigorosa prudência que era sua segunda natureza desde quando tinha seus vinte e poucos anos, época em que aprendera como fechar-se às emoções que não fossem bem-vindas.

Achou significativo que tivesse se envolvido com Isabella Swan quando se sentira emocionalmente fora de controle. — De que se trata? — perguntou com austeridade.

Só de olhá-lo, Bella sentiu a boca secar, pois Edward era incrivelmente bonito. Podia ver a imagem dos filhos nas feições bronzeadas, notando as sobrancelhas espessas e retas, o queixo determinado, a boca carnuda e os cabelos acobreados. Seus garotinhos eram verdadeiros clones do pai.

— Eu gostaria que você tivesse recebido a carta que lhe enviei.

Ela pareceu tão jovem naquele momento que Edward sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

Que loucura fizera 18 meses antes, ignorando todos os seus escrúpulos? Era o mesmo que seduzir uma adolescente. Bella obviamente era uma garota indefesa. As outras mulheres que Edward conhecia não lhe escreveriam cartas depois de serem dispensadas.

— Vamos esquecer a carta. — Ele observou-lhe as roupas rotas e os tênis gastos. A pobreza dela era óbvia e sua desconfiança aumentou. Não podia esquecer a ameaça em potencial com a qual ela terminara a conversa ao telefone. — O que aconteceu a você?

Ciente da inspeção visual dele, Bella murmurou em tom de desculpa:

— Eu sei... não pareço a mesma, não é? A vida foi dura para mim no ano passado.

— Se você precisa de dinheiro, eu lhe darei. Dramas e histórias tristes não são necessários — disse ele.

Os olhos castanhos revelaram orgulho ferido.

— Meu Deus, você acha que o procurei para contar histórias tristes? Tudo bem, vou direto ao ponto. Você me engravidou!

Atônito em razão daquelas palavras, Edward colocou-se na defensiva, sem mexer um músculo sequer.

Bella estava pálida.

— Não fiquei muito satisfeita, também. Para ser honesta, fiquei aterrorizada...

— E uma espécie de chantagem? Se for, é de muito mau gosto.

— Chantagem? — repetiu ela, furiosa.

— Não acredito que eu a tenha engravidado. Por que somente saberia disso agora? Como pode esperar que eu acredite nessa tolice? — Você só está sabendo disso agora porque não me deu seu endereço.

— Mas deixei-lhe um número de telefone.

— E eu liguei mais de uma dezena de vezes e, em todas, fui informada de que você não estava disponível. Era o mesmo que possuir um número inválido.

Edward não pareceu impressionado.

— Não aceito essa justificativa. Meus empregados são muito eficientes.

— Finalmente, uma de suas empregadas ficou tão cansada dos meus telefonemas que decidiu me explicar. Disse que meu nome não constava na lista do patrão dela e, portanto, eu jamais conseguiria falar com você, nem que esperasse uma eternidade!

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Seu nome deveria estar na lista...

— Não, não estava. Por que fingir? Ambos sabemos por que razão meu nome não estava em sua lista VIP - censurou Bella, com uma amargura que não podia esconder. — Você não queria ter notícias minhas. Não desejava um próximo contato. É um direito seu, mas não tente criticar-me por não lhe ter dito que estava grávida, uma vez que eu não tinha como contatá-lo!

— Você está histérica! Não vou continuar esta conversa — disse ele em tom irado porque Bella levantara a voz.

Bella suspirou longamente, enquanto imaginava se ele se lembrava dela servindo-lhe café de joelhos só para fazê-lo rir.

— Não estou histérica. Sinto muito se estou tão zangada, mas não posso evitar. Eu devia saber que isso não daria certo. Não devia ter ido ao seu banco ou entrado neste carro.

— Acalme-se — interrompeu ele, enquanto tentava descobrir o motivo para a história que ela estava lhe contando. Não acreditava que aquilo fosse verdade. Talvez não tivesse sido muito cuidadoso com o uso de preservativo quando estivera com Bella. Havia uma remota possibilidade de não tê-lo usado. Teria sido tão irresponsável?, perguntou-se chocado.

Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos trêmulas.

Acalme-se? Sua cabeça estava latejando de tensão e a barriga contorcia-se.

Enquanto ele a observava, cerrou os punhos, mas permaneceu imóvel. Do outro lado da divisória de vidro, Paul tentava observar o patrão pelo espelho retrovisor, a fim de descobrir que rumo seguir. Numa decisão repentina, Edward apertou o botão para fechar a área dos passageiros, dando-lhe privacidade. Se ela chorasse, não queria que suas lágrimas fossem testemunhadas por outras pessoas além dele.

— Está tudo bem — murmurou ele gentilmente.

— Nada está bem. — Bella sentia-se frustrada. Edward não acreditava nela. Provavelmente olharia para Toby e Connor e acharia fácil negar que eram seus. E daí? Ela baixou a cabeça, exausta pela energia despendida ao confrontá-lo.

Edward reconheceu o frágil estado emocional de Bella. Ela estava desesperada e sem dinheiro. Presumivelmente, por isso fora lá com a tola história da gravidez, esperando despertar-lhe alguma empatia. Sua raiva já havia diminuído, sendo substituída por um esforço de entender o apuro em que ela se encontrava.

— Você está desempregada? — perguntou, decidindo concentrar-se em detalhes práticos.

Bella olhou-o surpresa por entre os dedos que ainda cobriam o rosto, então baixou as mãos de volta ao colo.

— Sim.

— Então decidiu aproximar-se de mim em busca de ajuda. Está bem. — Edward resolveu oferecer assistência de todos os modos que pudesse.

— Onde você está morando no momento?

Incerta sobre o rumo daquele diálogo, Bella piscou.

— Num hotel tipo cama e café. Tive de deixar á quitinete onde eu estava.

Edward não tinha ideia do que era um hotel com cama e café. Mas sabia que uma quitinete sequer possuía um quarto, o que considerava algo degradante. Estudou-a, perguntando-se se ela perdera peso por falta do que comer. O pensamento o abalou mais do que gostaria.

— Você está com fome?

Vagarosamente, ela assentiu, pois fazia horas desde que comera alguma coisa, mas aquelas perguntas a estavam desconcertando.

— Você não vai perguntar-me nada sobre o bebê?

Com a menção da palavra "bebê", Edward endureceu as feições instantaneamente.

— Pensei que havíamos esquecido essa história improvável. Você não está ganhando ponto algum comigo.

Bella enrubesceu.

— Por que está tão convencido de que minto? Terei de procurar um advogado, a fim de que você me leve a sério?

Quase imperceptivelmente, Edward ficou tenso. A referência a um júri legal não combinava com as conclusões que havia tirado.

— Você simplesmente não quer saber, não é? — Bella sacudiu a cabeça com raiva. — Mas estou criando seus filhos!

— Meus filhos? — repetiu Edward, incrédulo. — Você está louca?

— Tive gêmeos. Você tem ideia do quanto isso é duro para mim? Como acha que me sinto por ter de lhe pedir uma pensão para que eles comam e se vistam?

Gêmeos! A simples palavra atingiu Edward mais duramente do que qualquer outra. Era um fato conhecido a poucas pessoas que ele era gêmeo de um irmão natimorto.

— Você está me dizendo que deu à luz gêmeos?

— O que lhe importa? Escute, pare o carro e deixe-me descer. Já tive o suficiente disso por hoje.

— Dê-me seu endereço.

Enquanto Edward abria a divisória entre eles e comunicava-se com o chofer em grego, Bella cruzou as mãos, nervosa.

— Que idade os gêmeos têm?

Ela percebeu que ele finalmente a estava ouvindo.

— Quase dez meses.

O improvável começou a parecer mais plausível para Edward. Todavia, era difícil acreditar que pudesse se encontrar numa situação dessa.

— E você está dizendo que seus filhos são meus? Pela expressão e palidez de Edward Cullen, não havia dúvida de que estava aterrorizado com essa possibilidade.

— O que mais você acha que estou fazendo aqui? Tudo bem, você ainda tem a esperança de que seja uma extorsão. Desculpe-me, mas não sou uma vigarista. Os gêmeos são seus e não há engano sobre isso.

— Insistirei em exames de DNA — retrucou Edward.

Bella se sentiu profundamente insultada. Como ele ousava? Edward fora seu único amante, mesmo que não soubesse disso.

Mas, então, o que poderia esperar de Edward Cullen com a notícia que acabara de lhe dar? De um homem que a dispensara enquanto cautelosamente permanecia no anonimato? Um homem que nunca mais havia pensado nela desde então? É claro que ele não estava deliciado, e jamais ficaria. Obviamente, preferia que aquilo fosse um engano, e que ela estivesse aplicando algum tipo de golpe. Afinal, Edward Cullen não sentia nada por ela. Bella fora apenas um divertimento sexual quando ele estivera entediado. Não a amava e não queria estar a seu lado, portanto, o que a paternidade poderia significar para ele?

Edward certamente não desejaria filhos. Mas não importava, concluiu ela. Tudo que queria e precisava dele era uma ajuda financeira.

A limusine parou. Num movimento abrupto que revelava seu grau de estresse, Edward baixou a guarda e cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua.

— Se eles forem meus filhos, juro que a ajudarei de todos as maneiras possíveis — disse ele. — Dê-me o número de seu celular.

— Não tenho telefone.

Ele tirou um cartão do bolso, escreveu um número e entregou-o a ela.

— É meu número pessoal.

O número privativo de Edward. Os olhos de Bella arderam de raiva.

Queria rasgar o cartão e atirá-lo longe, porque ele fora tão cuidadoso em não lhe dar aquele número pessoal dezoito meses antes. Com um nó se formando na garganta, ela mal podia respirar. Amara-o tanto! Sofrera terrivelmente quando ele a rejeitara. Segurando o cartão, desceu do carro sem ao menos despedir-se.

Edward observou-a atravessar a calçada repleta de gente. Ela movia-se com graça e passos leves de uma dançarina. Desviando a atenção e recusando-se a reconhecer aquela reflexão, ele fechou a porta do carro, permanecendo sozinho com seus pensamentos desoladores. Embora possuísse um lugar proeminente no mundo das finanças, sua vida privada estava destinada a ser um desastre. Mais uma vez, havia errado. E, novamente, teria de pagar o preço. Tudo que precisava, refletiu com amargura, era aceitar a culpa que duraria pelo resto de sua vida. Como era possível que os gêmeos fossem seus? Lembrou-se da sinceridade de Bella no passado. Não houvera meias verdades nem evasões. Ele gostara disso... até que ela pronunciara as palavras fatais que ele não suportava ouvir dos lábios de nenhuma mulher. Eu o amo. Uma pequena frase que pertencia somente a Victória.

Por que deixara Bella sair da limusine? Provavelmente, ela não mentira dizendo que ele era o pai dos gêmeos. Edward deu de ombros. Sabia exatamente o que lhe era exigido. Assim como sabia que havia cavado a própria sepultura. Lembrou-se que Bella não tinha sequer um telefone.

Talvez não tivesse o que comer.

— Você tem compromissos, chefe — observou Paul. Edward ignorou a observação. Agindo puramente por impulso, foi ao Harrods e comprou uma enorme cesta de alimentos e a última palavra em telefone celular na cor favorita de Bella. Depois, ligou para o seu advogado, requisitando especialistas em DNA e recomendando extrema prudência.

Pensou no potencial de um escândalo enorme. Visitas pessoais e presentes somente reforçariam qualquer reclamação feita contra ele, e acrescentava o risco de publicidade sórdida.

— Seus avós...

O lembrete de Paul foi suficiente para fazer Edward parar de divagar.

Anthony e Elizabeth Cullen ficariam muito contrariados se um escândalo atingisse seus netos.

O velho casal não estava numa idade em que a boa saúde pudesse ser abalada. Nesse meio-tempo, Edward entendeu que uma conduta discreta e cautelosa seria o mais sábio a fazer.

Ao chegar em casa, Bella foi interceptada antes que pudesse subir para o seu quarto.

— Srta. Swan?

Era o mesmo homem magro e louro que a observara no saguão do Banco Cullen.

— Sim?

Ele entregou-lhe um cartão como apresentação.

— Sou James. Trabalho para o Daily Globe. Posso perguntar-lhe qual é a sua relação com Edward Cullen?

Surpreendida, Bella murmurou:

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— É claro que sabe. Você acabou de descer da limusine do homem!

— Você me viu? Seguiu-me desde o banco? E seguiu meu amigo também?

Irritada, Bella voltou-se em direção à escada novamente.

O repórter a seguiu.

— Ouvi que você tem dois filhos...

— E o que você tem a ver com isso?

— Cullen é um sujeito muito interessante. Se você tiver algo a nos contar sobre ele, isso pode lhe render muito — disse ele com olhar significativo. — O homem vive num mundo que a maioria de nós somente pode invejar. Portanto, alguma coisa de natureza pessoal teria um valor muito alto em dinheiro.

Bella hesitou, com a repugnância dominando-a. Queria dizer-lhe para desaparecer e deixá-la sozinha. Se ao menos Edward lhe houvesse feito uma promessa mais concreta de ajuda do que um número de telefone!

Jéssica achava que ela deveria fazer qualquer coisa para dar a Toby e Connor uma vida melhor. Mas conversar com um jornalista em troca de dinheiro era algo que não condizia com seus valores morais.

— Estamos no seu rastro agora, portanto, se houver qualquer sujeira para cavar, descobriremos de qualquer modo. Então, por que não torna as coisas mais fáceis para nós em troca de lucro também?

— Não estou interessada nessa proposta. — Mesmo enquanto falava, Bella não sabia se estava tomando a decisão certa.

Uma hora depois, voltou ao apartamento de Jéssica para pegar Toby e Connor. Enquanto a amiga atendia a mãe ao telefone, ela pegou os filhos do carrinho de bebês e deu-lhes um abraço bem apertado. Após uma manhã movimentada, Toby abriu-lhe um imenso sorriso e Connor riu.

— Então, conte-me — exigiu Jéssica, impaciente — O que aconteceu? Conseguiu falar com Edward?

Bella explicou enquanto a amiga ouvia com ávido interesse e a fazia descrever a limusine em detalhes.

— Edward é obviamente muito rico. — Uma expressão calculista formou-se no bonito rosto de Jéssica. — E a melhor oferta que pode fazer-lhe é um exame de DNA? Ele terá de fazer muito mais do que isso!

— Ele ficou chocado. Eu lhe darei alguns dias e vamos ver o que acontece — disse Bella, mostrando o cartão que o jornalista lhe havia entregue.

— Oba! — Jéssica pegou o cartão para examiná-lo, mais impressionada pelo interesse do Daily Globe do que qualquer outra coisa. — Este James deu-se ao trabalho de segui-la? Edward deve ser uma celebridade e tanto! E você, sua tola, recusou a oferta do repórter? Está louca?

— Tenho de dar a Edward uma chance de nos ajudar primeiro.

— Mas, se a mídia descobrir quem são os garotos sem a sua ajuda, você não ganhará dinheiro algum!

Bella estava começando a sentir-se desconfortável.

— Sei disso, mas acho que ninguém descobrirá qual foi a minha relação com Edward. Quero dizer, ninguém sabe sobre nós. — Você pode ganhar uma fortuna com isso, Bella — insistiu a amiga.

— Edward detestaria essa espécie de publicidade e jamais me perdoaria.

— E daí? O que ele significa para você?

— Ele sempre será o pai dos gêmeos. Não quero torná-lo meu inimigo. Vender nossa história para os jornais será o meu último recurso.

Jéssica lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— Você está sendo muito tola. O problema é que ainda sente algo por aquele canalha.

Bella sentiu-se afrontada pela sugestão.

— Não, não sinto nada — disse e achou mais sábio agradecer à amiga morena por tomar conta dos gêmeos e ir embora.

No meio da manhã do dia seguinte, um jovem com roupa esportiva bateu à porta de Bella.

— Você é Isabella Swan?

Quando ela assentiu, ele estendeu-lhe um telefone celular.

— Sou advogado, incumbido de representar os interesses de certa pessoa, srta. Swan — murmurou ele com voz forte ao telefone. — Estou certo de que entenderá a necessidade de discrição neste caso. Está disposta a fazer um teste de DNA?

Bella ficou surpresa, mas reconheceu que tal velocidade de ação era essencialmente um traço da personalidade de Edward Cullen.

— Sim...

— Então assine o formulário de consentimento e cuidaremos do assunto imediatamente.

Um envelope e uma caneta foram entregues a ela e o telefone devolvido. O mensageiro partiu. Bella desdobrou o documento, examinou-o com olhos atentos e então assinou. Edward estava fazendo o que considerava certo. Era insultante e humilhante, mas também necessário, se ela quisesse provar o que dizia. Dentro de meia hora, um médico chegou com uma maleta.

Explicou que o teste consistia em passar um chumaço de algodão em sua garganta e na dos gêmeos, de modo indolor, a fim de retirar material para o laboratório. Em questão de minutos, realizou o procedimento e partiu.

Ela passou a noite com Toby no colo, tentando acalmá-lo.

Embora ainda fosse cedo, nove horas, um homem bateu à porta para reclamar e pediu-lhe para manter os garotos quietos porque precisava dormir. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Bella enquanto lutava para acalmar Toby, que parecia não gostar de dormir à noite. Era impossível não olhar para trás e perguntar-se como sua vida mudara tanto nos últimos meses.

Depois que o pai inglês de Bella falecera, sua mãe levou a filha de volta para a Irlanda. Bella teve uma infância feliz numa pequena cidade onde todos se conheciam. Graduada com louvor em Economia, ficou perplexa quando conseguiu seu primeiro emprego como assistente pessoal em Londres. Mas, quando sua mãe caiu doente, teve de demitir-se e retornar à casa. A despeito de sua saúde frágil, Renée Swan insistiu em continuar com seu emprego de meio período. Temendo perder seu sustento, a velha senhora somente foi persuadida a aceitar o conselho do médico e descansar quando Bella concordou em ficar a seu lado até que ela recuperasse as forças.

Renée trabalhava como zeladora e diarista numa mansão que dava para o mar, a poucos metros da casa delas. Pertencente a um alemão e raramente ocupada, a propriedade era circundada por altíssimas grades de ferro e um grande portão, o que lhe conferia incrível privacidade.

Certo dia, Bella preparara a casa para ser ocupada por um único hóspede misterioso. Devido a um acidente de carro, as duas empregadas que viajariam com Edward foram dispensadas, e a agência imobiliária que alugava a casa, desconhecendo que Bella estava fazendo o trabalho da mãe, recomendara esta como cozinheira e diarista.

Um fax se seguiu, detalhando as exigências, e Bella ficara confusa diante do número de regras que deveria observar, desde as refeições, que deviam ser servidas em horário rígido, até uma observação de que ela teria de ser tanto invisível quanto silenciosa. Por outro lado, o salário oferecido era generoso o suficiente para trazer um sorriso de deleite ao rosto ansioso de sua mãe. Um equipamento instalado no escritório com vista para o mar fora requisitado. Sabendo como Edward era em questão de perfeição, Bella secretamente ressentiu-se do papel de empregada e havia se recusado a ser devidamente humilde.

O fato de que eles se encontrariam era inevitável.

Nenhuma passagem de tempo seria capaz de eliminar da memória de Bella sua primeira visão de Edward. Depois que ele chegou de helicóptero, foi direto para a praia. A cerca de poucos metros, ela o observou, totalmente encantada com sua exuberância masculina. Vestido de jeans e um suéter de lã cinza, com os cabelos acobreados despenteados pela brisa e o sombreado da barba que despontava, obscurecendo seu queixo obstinado, ele a enfeitiçou.

Ela nunca vira um homem tão bonito antes, e aparentemente tão sozinho e isolado. Um desejo lascivo a dominou naquele exato momento, e Bella nunca mais conseguiu superar isso.

Então, alguém bateu à porta nesse instante, arrancando-a de suas lembranças, e ela temeu outra queixa justamente quando Toby havia acabado de aquietar-se e dormir. Andando na ponta dos pés, entreabriu a porta porque estava com roupa de dormir, e então deparou-se com uma cena que a deixou perplexa.

— Posso entrar? — perguntou Edward sorrindo, sua dignidade tendo sido severamente abalada pela insistência de Paul de que o patrão deveria entrar no edifício de maneira clandestina e por uma alameda cheia de latas de lixo. Um instante depois, a irritação de Edward havia desaparecido, sendo substituída pelo choque que sentiu ao se deparar com o ambiente à sua volta.

Edward era um homem de ação e fazer um jogo de espera quando Bella pediu-lhe ajuda ia contra o seu código de ética. Ignorar os conselhos de seus advogados e seguir seus impulsos era algo que combinava mais com sua natureza autoritária.

Mas, jamais tivera contato pessoal com a espécie de pobreza que agora o confrontava.

O quarto era minúsculo, apertado e ordinário. Um varal de roupas estava repleto de fraldas úmidas. Um carrinho duplo de bebê e um berço abarrotavam o cômodo exíguo, para os qual ele desviou sua atenção. No pequeno espaço entre o guarda-roupa danificado e uma pia repleta de mamadeiras, estava Bella de pé, aturdida. Ele a olhou fixamente. Os cachos castanhos com mechas vermelhas cascateavam em volta do rosto, e os últimos raios de sol brilhavam nos olhos castanhos chocolates. O corpo de Edward respondeu com um forte desejo sexual.

Aquela onda de luxúria fez ressurgir memórias que ele havia se esforçado muito para reprimir. Bella contra a parede da cozinha, tombada sobre uma pilha de roupas lavadas, Bella numa banheira com uma ciranda de velas à sua volta. As velas haviam sido apagadas pela água que transbordou quando ele a tomou nos braços. A cada minuto que se passava, Edwwrd descobria que não podia ter o suficiente dela, e aquela falta de controle tão alheia a seu temperamento ia contra a sua natureza.

— Eu não estava esperando por você. — Bella podia sentir a tensão reinante no ar e não conseguia desviar a atenção de Edward. Ele sempre exercera aquele efeito sobre ela.

— Se não fosse por um compromisso de jantar, eu teria vindo antes.

Surpreendido com a camisola que ela usava, Edward esforçava-se para não observar os seios lindamente redondos sob o tecido gasto. Cerrou os dentes enquanto questionava por que a mulher exercia um efeito tão intenso sobre sua libido.

— Estou satisfeita que você esteja aqui — admitiu Bella, sentindo que sua crença nele fora sensata.

Um choro baixinho soou no quarto. Edward ficou rígido. Uma mãozinha de bebê agarrou uma das barras do berço e um rostinho apareceu. Tomado pela mais torturante curiosidade, e a despeito de sua resistência à ideia de paternidade, Edward vagarosamente aproximou-se. A rápida concordância de Bella à exigência de um teste de DNA o convencera de que ela provavelmente estava falando a verdade.

— Meninos? — sussurrou ele, olhando para as duas cabeças acobreadas encaracoladas.

— Sim.

— Mas não idênticos.

A semelhança dos dois pares de curiosos olhos castanhos fez Edward gelar. Sem sombra de dúvida, eram seus. Um olhar observador era suficiente para convencê-lo daquela realidade, pois ambos os rostinhos tinham forte evidência da linhagem Edward: sobrancelhas retas que eram uma leve versão infantil de suas próprias, a tradicional covinha no queixo dos Cullen's, pele e olhos um pouco mais claros que os seus, mas os mesmos cabelos cobres em tom dourado. Os cachos eram de Bella, a única evidência da contribuição genética dela. Ele era pai, assumiu chocado.

— Não — concordou ela apressada, necessitando saber o que ele estava pensando. — Mas são muito parecidos! A primeira vista, a maioria das pessoas pensa que são gêmeos idênticos.

Em silêncio, Edward continuou observando os meninos.

Ali estavam eles, compartilhando o mesmo berço, como órfãos numa creche miserável. Seus filhos, sua responsabilidade.

A vida como conhecia estava terminada, pensou ele. Sua liberdade havia acabado, e podia esperar pela pior sentença. Não havia fuga para as agonias diante de si. Teria de propor casamento a Bella. A culpa era toda sua. Ele punia a si mesmo. Que horrível confusão!

Um dos bebês chorou e ela curvou-se sobre a lateral do berço para pegar a criança, oferecendo a Edward uma vista provocante de seu traseiro em forma de maçã. Ela podia ser pequena e leve, mas era muito feminina nos lugares que importavam.

— Acho que você deveria vestir uma roupa — disse Edward, com a censura de um puritano sendo tentado por uma mulher livre.

Somente então Bella percebeu que estava quase nua, e enrubesceu.

— Pelo amor de Deus, estou de camisola.

— São só nove e meia da noite...

— E daí? Durmo quando aparece a chance!

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, ela colocou o filho nos braços de Edward e correu para pegar seu roupão. Seu rosto queimava. Teria ele lhe dito para cobrir-se porque acreditava que ela estava tentando seduzi-lo com seu corpo? Parecia assim tão desesperada?

Quando Bella colocou Connor em seus braços, Edward petrificou-se.

Reagindo à extrema tensão do pai, a criança caiu em choro convulso.

Consternado, Edward examinou o bebê que gritava e colocou-o no tapete.

— Chega — murmurou para o filho em grego e em tom reprovador, como se ele tivesse sete anos, e não alguns meses.

Quando Connor começou a berrar mais alto, Bella pegou-o do chão e abraçou-o de modo protetor junto ao peito.

— Como você pode colocá-lo no chão dessa maneira? Acha que ele não tem sentimentos?

Edward estremeceu quando Toby soltou um grito estridente vindo do berço.

— Sou um estranho para ele. Pensei que o tivesse assustado. Nunca segurei uma criança até hoje.

— Nem eu havia segurado quando os gêmeos nasceram. Mas não tive outra escolha senão aprender!

— Não preciso aprender — protestou Edward friamente. — Tenho condições de contratar uma babá.

— Estou radiante por você — zombou ela.

Encostado na porta do pequeno quarto, Edward observou os esforços de Bella para apaziguar os bebês. Com duas pequenas criaturas chorando daquele jeito, não era de admirar que ela parecesse tão exausta.

Ele estava consciente de que havia ajudado a gerar aqueles dois monstrinhos que infernizavam a existência diária de Bella. Estava também determinado a penetrar o mistério da atração que sentia por ela, uma vez que a mãe de seus filhos não possuía a menor semelhança com as mulheres com as quais normalmente saía. Não era alta, nem loura, tampouco bonita de um modo arrebatador.

Embora fosse delgada e pequena, havia algo harmonioso em suas feições delicadas, e as inesperadas curvas luxuriosas dos seios e quadris a tornavam terrivelmente atraente e desejável.

De repente, Edward começou a imaginar-se deslizando as mãos por sob a fina camisola que ela usava, e a simples ideia do delicioso toque da pele sedosa sob as suas palmas quase o enlouqueceu.

— Afinal, qual é o seu problema? — perguntou Bella, frustrada. Não podia lidar com os gêmeos chorando ao mesmo tempo e estava ciente do nível de decibéis no quarto. — Não sente nenhum interesse por seus próprios filhos?

Dominado pela fantasia erótica, Edwsrd dirigiu-lhe um olhar inquisidor.

— Estou aqui — respondeu simplesmente. — Isso deveria dizer-lhe alguma coisa.

— Sim, diz que você não queria estar aqui! — condenou Bella, desolada com o comportamento dele sem sequer perguntar os nomes dos gêmeos. -E o que sua atitude está me dizendo!

— Como posso ajudar? — indagou Edward com sotaque forte.

— Pegue Toby...

Edward aproximou-se do berço e estendeu as mãos para o bebê que se contorcia. Efetuou aquela façanha como se fosse tocar em fogo ardente.

Toby. Edward repetiu o nome na mente, lendo o olhar de surpresa nos olhos castanhos do menino quando o tirou do berço. Segurou Toby de modo desajeitado.

Mais hábil dessa segunda vez, espantou-se com a leveza do bebê... e então encantou-se com o sorriso cativante que transformou o rosto do menino.

Aquele sorriso feliz fez Edward lembrar-se de seu avô Anthony e também fez Toby parecer familiar.

Preocupada em acalmar Connor, Bella sentiu que a paz havia voltado novamente. Olhou para Edward sorrindo para o filho no colo, e seu coração quase parou, enquanto memórias dolorosas levaram lágrimas a seus olhos. Uma vez, e por um breve período, Edward a olhara como agora e ela quisera dar cambalhotas e cantar diante da mera alegria de viver. Não lhe ocorrera então que perdê-lo doeria terrivelmente, que o mundo que ele havia tornado tão brilhante e cheio de promessas poderia rapidamente ficar cinza e ameaçador. Mas agora, lembrou-se com firmeza, não era mais tão ingênua e confiante. Esperar mais de Edward Cullen do que ajuda para o aluguel seria procurar problemas.

— Como se chama o irmão dele? — perguntou Edward.

— Connor.

— Temos de discutir os requisitos para esta situação — disse ele, utilizando a terminologia comercial com a qual estava acostumado.

— Não estou esperando muito de você. Apenas desejo ter um lugar decente para viver com eles — murmurou Bella enquanto colocava Connor cuidadosamente de volta no berço e estendia os braços para o outro filho.

Edward entregou-lhe Toby. Ela podia ser tão desprendida realmente?

Ou estava apenas fingindo inocência? Bella não sabia que o simples fato de ter tido dois filhos seus podia transformar-se num empreendimento altamente lucrativo?

— Tirarei vocês daqui assim que possível — respondeu ele. — Amanhã, acredito.

Bella recuou para examiná-lo, com olhos arregalados de estupefação.

— Amanhã? Você está falando sério?

— Eu levaria você para casa comigo agora, mas não seria muito confortável para as crianças a esta hora da noite. — Os olhos dourados pousaram nela por um átimo de segundo com uma intensidade que a deixou arrepiada.

Bella sorriu sem graça, assumindo que a referência de levá-la para casa deveria ser uma brincadeira.

— Felizmente para você, não espero ir para a sua casa. Ficarei mais que feliz se puder sustentar um pequeno apartamento para nós três — disse ela, evitando o olhar de Edward. — Meu Deus, por que é tão constrangedor falar de assuntos que envolvem dinheiro?

Edward, que nunca considerara dinheiro uma fonte de constrangimento, ficou imóvel.

— Naturalmente, não tenho intenção de deixar você criar os gêmeos sozinha.

Bella amarrou o cordão de seu roupão com mãos nervosas e não disse nada.

Então ele estava planejando assumir uma espécie de função paternal? Uma visita uma vez por mês? Intercaladas entre viagens de negócios e fins de semanas de sexo casual com mulheres maravilhosas?

— Não sou um patife total — murmurou ele. Com cuidado, Bella desviou o olhar. Achou mais sábio não comentar, porque, afinal de contas, havia passado 18 meses pensando nele exatamente naqueles termos. Edward lhe tirara a virgindade, a engravidara, depois a dispensara, deixando-a com um número de telefone inútil para emergências. Além disso, descobrira na internet que ele tinha a reputação de um mulherengo de sucesso e com gosto por supermodelos. Em comparação, Bella não era ninguém, e estava determinada a não se esquecer disso. Agora, pretendia manter os pés bem fincados na terra.

Edward, que não estava acostumado a críticas e desaprovação de uma mulher, sentia-se aborrecido diante do impassível silêncio dela.

— Bella... sou um homem honrado.

Ela levantou a cabeça, encontrou o olhar potente e percebeu a intensidade da raiva dele.

Isso exerceu um efeito perturbador sobre Bella, porque sabia que Edward podia ir da raiva para a paixão no espaço de um momento. Aquela fachada de gelo ocultava um âmago derretido.

Ela sentiu o estômago se contorcer e os mamilos enrijecerem por baixo da roupa. Sentia calor por todo o corpo.

— Edward.

Alerta a todos os sinais de Bella, Edward mudou para o mesmo canal de comunicação sem se dar conta disso. Estava examinando a rosada suavidade da boca carnuda com vil intenção. Se a beijasse, ela pararia de falar, exprimindo sentimentos tolos que podiam somente ofender. O desejo que nutria por ela era tão ardente que chegava a doer, forçando-o a reconhecer quanto tempo se passara desde que havia desejado qualquer mulher com tamanha intensidade. Segurando-lhe o ombro, puxou-a para si.

Bella fechou os olhos ao primeiro toque dele, deixou a cabeça cair para trás num convite, com os lábios entreabertos. Ele aproveitou o oferecimento sensual e a beijou. Não pediu, mas exigiu, enquanto o desejo avassalador o consumia. A cabeça de Bella girava, quase não podia respirar, enquanto seu corpo reagia ao desejo opressivo com total entusiasmo.

Ela tremia e agarrava-se aos ombros largos, gemendo sob o beijo erótico.

Foi um som desconhecido que impediu Edward no exato momento de levá-la para a cama. Dando um passo atrás com um gemido, focalizou os bebês observando-os através das barras do berço. Estava assustado por ter perdido o controle. Havia se esquecido das crianças.

— Eu não devia ter feito isso. Fui inconveniente — murmurou friamente.

Bella afastou-se com fraqueza nas pernas. Uma doce sensação ainda vibrava em ondas sedutoras por todo o seu corpo recém-desperto. Sabia que devia odiar-se por sucumbir àquele beijo apaixonado, mas, na realidade, queria que Edward a levasse para a cama e fizesse amor com ela. Apesar de envergonhada pelo próprio pensamento, havia apenas uma pergunta que precisava fazer:

— Há alguém mais?

O silêncio reinou como um gigantesco abismo que, de repente, abriu-se a seus pés.

Ela sempre dissera a coisa errada a ele. Como eu o amo... uma frase que o fizera deixar o país, fugindo sem pensar duas vezes.

Agora se arrependia da pergunta, pois já podia adivinhar a resposta.

Edward era um jogador, um diplomata. Um homem que não podia cruzar uma sala sem receber um olhar feminino convidativo.

— Este não é o momento para tratarmos disso — respondeu ele. Então, estudou-lhe a cabeça inclinada. Ela parecia tão vulnerável. Por que sempre o fazia sentir-se um canalha?

— Você não devia ter me tocado...

— Você queria ser tocada. — Ele atirou um pequeno pacote sobre a cama. — Isto é para você. Entrarei em contato amanhã.

Era um pequeno celular moderno, na cor favorita de Bella.

Ouvindo a porta se fechar quando Edward partiu, ela piscou, confusa. De repente, o quarto pareceu mais vazio do que nunca. Queria atirar-se contra a porta e soluçar como um bebê. Não gostava dele e sabia que não era o homem certo para ela. Mas isso não significava que tivesse aprendido a deixar de ama-lo.

**E quem não ia amar um homem desses?? Rsrs. Cometem e até o próximo!!!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Oiiieeee!!! Mais um capítulo pra vcs!!! Espero que gostem e comentem!!!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 3**

Edward voltou para a limusine e recebeu a ligação de um amigo íntimo... o proprietário de um famoso jornal.

— Achei que deveria preveni-lo de que há um boato que o Globe pode sair com uma grande história sobre você ainda esta semana.

Edward ficou tenso. Os paparazzi estavam sempre no seu rastro, tentando fotografá-lo, saber das mulheres com quem saía, o estilo de vida de que gostava. Recusou-se a acreditar que a fofoca sobre Bella e os gêmeos já pudesse ter vazado para o domínio público. Mas contatou seu assessor de imprensa para verificar se havia ou não sido solicitado a comentar o assunto. Não houvera tal aproximação. Um sentimento apreensivo persistiu quando se lembrou de Bella zangada, dizendo-lhe que não reclamasse que ela não lhe tinha dado uma chance. Ligou para ela no celular que lhe deu.

Bella levou alguns segundos para identificar a fonte do chamado.

— Alô?

— Você falou com algum jornalista sobre nós? — perguntou Edward sem preâmbulos.

Bella corou, sentindo-se culpada.

— Não.

— Tem certeza? — murmurou ele, com frieza mortal. — Se eu descobrir que você mentiu a respeito, ficarei seriamente aborrecido.

— Não estou mentindo... mas fui assediada por um repórter.

— E você não lhe disse nada?

— Absolutamente nada — confirmou Bella.

— Não tolero intromissão da imprensa em minha vida.

— Não sei por que está me dizendo isso.

— Você agora é parte dessa vida, ficarei muito desgostoso se qualquer revelação que envolva meu nome ou o das crianças aparecer na mídia. No que diz respeito à família Cullen, toda publicidade é má publicidade.

— Certo. Considero-me devidamente prevenida.

Mas, por mais irascível que aquela resposta fosse, Bella secretamente adorou saber que Edward já a considerava parte de sua vida.

— Tudo bem — disse ele, desconectando a chamada.

Seus avós teriam de ser preparados para o que ele tinha a lhes contar sobre Bella e os gêmeos. Não estava com pressa de lidar com o desafio, portanto, esperaria os resultados oficiais do DNA e só então, cuidadosamente, contaria tudo aos avós. De qualquer maneira, o velho casal ficaria amargurado. Edward endureceu as feições. Esperava que não houvesse nenhuma referência à velha história, nenhuma lembrança de seu insatisfatório começo na vida. Afinal, tinha toda a intenção de cumprir seu dever. Não vinha fazendo isso até então? Desde quando colocara as próprias necessidades na frente de todo o resto?

Edward foi acordado logo após o alvorecer por uma urgente ligação do avô.

— É verdade que você é o pai de dois meninos gêmeos? — vociferou o avô numa voz trêmula. — Ou isso é uma calúnia absurda? Edward atirou o edredom para o lado e saltou da cama, completamente nu.

— Tenho amigos no mundo publicitário — disse Anthony. — Mas se esta história espantosa for verdade, eu preferia ter ouvido de seus lábios.

Enquanto uma fúria absoluta tomava conta de Edward, Bella estava sofrendo do mesmo problema.

Alguém estava batendo insistentemente à sua porta e, quando ela a abriu, um homem enfiou um microfone em seu rosto.

— Bella? Gostaria de comentar o que foi estampado na primeira página do Daily Globe de hoje? Edward Cullen é o pai dos garotos?

Com um sorriso alegre, o repórter entregou-lhe o jornal.

Batendo a porta na cara do homem, ela abriu o jornal.

" O Segredo dos Bebês da Vergonha do Bilionário," dizia a manchete. Abaixo, estava uma foto de Edward fazendo um discurso numa conferência de comércio mundial, justaposto com a foto de uma jovem garota vestindo um jeans ordinário, conduzindo um carrinho de bebê. Bella ficou boquiaberta quando percebeu que a garota era ela mesma e que a foto fora tirada na rua sem o seu conhecimento.

Alguém estava batendo à porta novamente e gritando seu nome, enquanto o celular ao lado da cama tocava. Bella ignorou tanto a batida à porta quanto o telefone, e abriu o jornal para ler o resto da história. O Banqueiro e a Empregada era o título da reportagem. Ela deu de ombros. Não era empregada! Mas Edward uma vez não a premiara com aquele rótulo insignificante? Sem acreditar, viu uma foto recente sua com os filhos num parque local, os rostos de Toby e Connor cuidadosamente obscurecidos.

Jessica havia tirado aquela foto. Como o Globe a conseguira? E a única foto preciosa roubada que tinha de Edward? Ali estava ele, trabalhando com um lap-top sobre os joelhos, os cabelos negros elegantemente desalinhados, evidenciando o perfil clássico. Aquelas duas fotos estavam guardadas numa caixa que Bella deixara no apartamento de Jéssica. Suspirando, Bella afastou da mente a possibilidade de que sua melhor amiga a tivesse traído.

Com mãos trêmulas, atendeu o celular.

— Por favor, não me culpe por isso...

Edward era muito esperto para se arriscar a ameaçá-la.

— Seus aposentos estão cercados pela imprensa? — perguntou ele.

— Há até mesmo pessoas à minha porta — declarou ela, nervosa. — Não se preocupe em arrumar malas e não abra a porta para ninguém. Meu pessoal da segurança pegará você e as crianças dentro de uma hora. Quando o meu chefe da segurança estiver pronto, você será alertada por este telefone.

O corredor do lado de fora ficou silencioso.

Ela banhou-se e vestiu-se num frenético pânico e fez o mesmo com Toby e Connor. Depois de lhes dar uma mamadeira, encheu uma mala. A despeito do aviso de Edward, sabia que seria impossível ir a qualquer lugar com crianças pequenas sem alguns acessórios. Isto feito, pegou o Daily Globe novamente e leu a história no interior do jornal.

Na verdade, leu somente a primeira linha e não prosseguiu.

"Edward Cullen, que se casou com a herdeira de navios, Victória Smith, quando tinha vinte anos, pode ter um segredo familiar."

Casado! Edward era casado? Tinha uma esposa? Tinha uma esposa quando dormiu com ela e a engravidou dos gêmeos? Assolada por essa informação até então desconhecida, Bella caiu na cama. Angustiada, afastou o jornal, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Como era tola! Tão tola que tinha se recusado a enxergar o que devia ter sido óbvio 18 meses atrás! Não era de admirar que Edward se preocupasse tanto com publicidade e discrição. Por isso não lhe dera seu número de telefone particular na época!

Oh, Deus, Bella havia se apaixonado pelo marido de outra mulher! Agora, ele estava oferecendo resgatá-la, sem dúvida determinado a afastá-la rapidamente de qualquer contato com a imprensa. Deveria permitir que ele fizesse isso? Ela suspirou profundamente. Mesmo que Edward fosse casado, ainda assim precisava da ajuda dele para dar aos meninos uma educação decente. Seus filhos tinham direito a essa ajuda.

O telefone tocou de novo. Um homem que se apresentou como Paul anunciou que estava esperando no corredor para acompanhá-la na saída do edifício. Ela reconheceu o chofer corpulento de sua primeira viagem na limusine de Edward. Ele meneou a cabeça para o carrinho de bebês e tirou Toby do assento. Bella pendurou a sacola das crianças no ombro e pegou Connor. Em silêncio, eles desceram a escadaria dos fundos e seguiram pela saída de incêndio. Uma limusine estava esperando no fim da rua.

Edward tem uma esposa! A horrível certeza permanecia na mente de Bella e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Desejando afastar esse pensamentos, pegou o celular e discou o número do telefone de Jéssica. A amiga atendeu quase imediatamente.

— Aqui é Bella...

— O que você quer que eu diga? O dinheiro estava lá no jornal para ser requisitado e corri atrás dele. Tenho dívidas, entende? Precisava de dinheiro. Desculpe-me, mas preciso sobreviver.

— Você apoderou-se dos meus pertences pessoais para pegar aquelas fotos? Elas eram particulares, e eram minhas.

— Seus pertences pessoais estão atravancando meu quarto! Talvez Cullen pague o que deve aos gêmeos agora. Talvez você descubra que eu lhe fiz um grande favor!

— Pegarei minhas coisas assim que possível.

Ferida, porque nutria muita afeição por Jéssica, Bella desligou o celular. Havia confiado totalmente na amiga. Mas quão verdadeira era aquela amizade realmente? Não sabia que Jéssica tinha dívidas. Sobrevivência. Um homem casado. Edward pertencia a outra mulher, que provavelmente estava sofrendo com a história divulgada no jornal. Bella ficou apreensiva só de pensar que aquela história sórdida chegasse até a Nova Zelândia, onde sua mãe agora vivia em feliz ignorância em relação ao fato de que era avó de dois garotos ilegítimos. Ela empalideceu diante de tal perspectiva. Renée ficaria perturbada pelo segredo que a filha havia escondido.

Toby e Connor estavam dormindo profundamente no assento traseiro quando a limusine finalmente estacionou do lado de fora de uma imensa casa de campo. Bella desceu do carro muito vagarosamente, porque não fora preparada para tão imponente destino.

— Há empregados aqui em Dove Hall para tomar conta dos garotinhos — disse-lhe Paul, vendo-a arregalar os olhos castanhos quando se deparou com pilastras de arenito históricas na frente da casa.

— O sr. Cullen a está esperando.

Um leve rubor dominou o rosto de Bella. Empertigou-se e ergueu o queixo.

— Meus Deus!

Uma governanta aguardava no enorme e elegante hall e Bella foi conduzida a uma sala de estar azul-clara, com um espetacular teto colorido. A grandeza que a circundava a deixou mais nervosa do que nunca.

Uma porta do outro lado da grande sala foi aberta por mãos impacientes.

Bella virou-se. Edward apareceu à porta ornamentada. Parecia excepcionalmente alto e austero e suas feições bonitas pareciam petrificadas.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella estavam soltando faíscas enquanto imaginava o que dizer primeiro.

— Exatamente em que momento você planejava me contar que tem uma esposa?

**Comentemmm!!!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Comentemmm**!!!

**Capítulo 4**

— Desviar-se do assunto não resolverá nada — disse Edward.

— E fugir da pergunta também não lhe dará ponto algum comigo. Você não me contou que era casado e isso é imperdoável.

— Não sou casado — respondeu ele.

— Então é divorciado? — Involuntariamente, Bella hesitou quando fez aquela dedução. Um pouco de sua raiva dissipou-se e teve de se esforçar para acrescentar: — Mas você ainda devia estar casado quando veio da Irlanda!

— Não.

Bella esperou por alguma explicação, mas aquela única palavrinha parecia tudo que ele tinha a dizer.

— Não acredito em você. Tenho o direito de saber...

— Você não tem o direito de saber nada sobre o meu casamento — declarou ele, olhando-a com desdém, e fazendo-a empalidecer. — E não tem uma boa razão para duvidar da minha palavra, também.

— Oh, sim, possuo!

— Não tenho tempo para isso. Não fosse pelos gêmeos, você não estaria nesta casa agora.

— Não pedi para vir — retrucou. — Foi você quem insistiu.

Edward ignorou a observação.

— Ontem você jurou que não havia falado com a imprensa. Acho difícil acreditar que teve coragem, mas mentiu para mim...

Bella quase perdeu o equilíbrio diante daquele ataque gratuito.

— Não sou e nunca serei dependente de você! Sou mais independente do que imagina.

— É assim que sustenta sua independência? Vendendo histórias sobre mim para um jornal? — acusou Edward.

Bella sentiu um rubor queimando-lhe o rosto e cerrou os punhos para se controlar.

— Jamais ouse atirar alguma coisa em mim — disse ele.

Constrangida e zangada, ela respondeu:

— Eu não ia jogar nada.

— Não? Tenho a impressão de que você sempre atira coisas quando está perdendo uma discussão.

— Você não está discutindo, está zombando de mim, e posso ficar acima disso.

— Você precisará de uma escada muito alta para ficar acima da vulgaridade de sua condição atual — ofendeu ele.

Bella ergueu uma das mãos num movimento furioso.

— É claro que não lhe ocorreu que pode não ter sido eu quem vendeu aquela história para o Globe.

Edward soltou uma risada irônica.

— Obviamente não me ocorreu. Só pode ter sido você.

— Nesse exato momento, está me lembrando de todas as coisas que realmente detesto em você! — exclamou Bella, irada.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo e Bella sentiu uma raiva explosiva crescer em seu interior. A arrogância do homem, a convicção inata de superioridade e aquela condição de insolência a faziam perder as estribeiras. Mas lutou para controlar seu temperamento, porque sabia o quanto ele apreciava sua privacidade, a qual fora violada pelo jornal Globe.

Apesar de não ter lucrado nada com aquilo, Bella sentia-se responsável pelo que sua amiga fizera.

— Quando falei com você ontem, fui sincera ao dizer que não dei nenhuma informação ao repórter. Posso entender que você esteja zangado...

— Por que eu estaria zangado?

— E sinto muito pelo que aconteceu...e não menti.

— Cale-se! — ordenou ele com autoridade. — Não confiei em você inteiramente ontem, mas estava disposto a conceder-lhe o benefício da dúvida. Não cometerei este erro novamente. Como pôde ser tão tola em me trair quando depende de mim? — Desculpas são uma perda de tempo. Levará muito tempo até que eu me esqueça desse episódio.

— Não fui eu quem vendeu aquela história... foi minha amiga, Jéssica — contou Bella finalmente.

— Por que está me contando essa tolice sem sentido?

Bella cerrou os dentes.

— Direi isso pela última vez. Não fui eu.

— Você tirou fotos minhas na Irlanda sem o meu conhecimento — condenou Edward. — A aparição delas hoje no Globe confirmam sua culpa.

— Tirei com a minha câmera. — A garganta dela apertou quando pensou no quão desesperadamente quisera uma foto de Edward.

— Fotos roubadas...

— Quer saber? Cale-se! — Raiva e dor a dominaram. — Você é o homem mais insensível que conheço. Apaixonei-me por você como uma garota boba, e quis tirar algumas fotos suas com a minha câmera. Vamos acabar com isso!

Um leve rubor agora coloriu as fabulosas feições de Edward.

— E essas fotos apareceram naquele artigo imundo.

— Você tem sorte de que não tirei nenhuma foto reveladora. Seu problema é que não sabe o que é um problema de verdade, portanto, faz drama de coisas triviais.

— Triviais? — Edward parecia incrédulo. — De acordo com aquele tabloide vagabundo, eu derramo champanhe sobre as minhas mulheres e depois as enxugo com a língua... isso quando não as faço se vestir como garotas de programa para me excitar!

— Você está brincando... — Por um momento, Bella o examinou consternada, porque não havia lido o artigo no Globe além da manchete inicial, que se referia ao estado civil dele. Mas a matéria também a prejudicaria quando alcançasse sua mãe e padrasto na Nova Zelândia. — Do que está se queixando? — perguntou. — De que todos pensam que você é um salafrário? Mas fui eu quem ficou rotulada como uma prostituta que faz jogos sexuais em seu benefício! Isso é tão típico do mundo em que vivemos...

Totalmente desconcertado diante da atitude dela, Edward perguntou constrangido:

— De quem é a culpa? Você forjou as piores mentiras para vender aquelas bobagens.

Não adiantava insistir, pensou Bella. Edward se recusava em acreditar na sua palavra. Ela virou-se e começou a andar em direção à porta.

— Bella, o que você está fazendo?

— Estou indo embora.

— Para onde pensa que vai? — perguntou ele incrédulo.

Ela abriu a porta.

— Para o lugar de onde vim!

Num movimento rápido, Edward aproximou-se e fechou a porta novamente.

— Com quem você acha que está brincando? — exclamou ela, encarando-o furiosa. — Não vou ficar aqui!

— No momento, não há outra opção.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella brilharam em tom desafiador.

— Você não pode forçar-me a ficar! E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu realmente gostaria de ter vendido aquela história! Era o que você merecia, mas fui muito bem-educada para isso. Não tive coragem.

— Se isso é verdade, então eu lhe devo desculpas. Mas há um detalhe. Onde sua amiga obteve as fotos?

— Jéssica está guardando uma porção de quinquilharias minhas na casa dela, inclusive aquelas fotos.

— Mas havia certos fatos que somente você sabia...

— Ela era minha amiga, portanto, conversávamos — defendeu-se Bella.

— E quanto à discrição?

— Não sou tão inibida quanto você!

— Não mesmo? — disse Edward, aproximando-se tanto que Bella não podia virar-se para reabrir a porta. — Você somente faz amor com luz apagada, cortinas fechadas, lençol até o queixo.

Ela corou violentamente e tentou abrir a porta.

— Saia da minha frente, Edward!

— Não. Estou pensando em nós dois agora. A raiva a deixou ainda mais vermelha.

— Diga-me que não ouvi você falar que...

Edward colocou cada uma das mãos bronzeadas ao lado da cabeça dela, de forma que Bella seria incapaz de fugir.

— Lembro-me do que aconteceu ontem — sussurrou ele. — Você fica tão furiosa que não pensa no que está fazendo...

— E você é a voz zombeteira e insultante que sabe a lógica de tudo, não é?

Ele a encarou, e os olhos dourados refletiam puro desejo.

O estômago de Bella se contraiu, e uma pequena onda de calor invadiu seu baixo-ventre. — Sei o que você quer agora. — Com a boca seca, ela sentiu o coração acelerar. — Você só faz o que quer. Sempre pensa que está um passo à frente.

— Se eu não estivesse um passo à frente, você estaria do outro lado desta porta agora mesmo. — Edward deixou as mãos deslizarem vagarosamente pelos ombros dela. Era um movimento sensual e inteiramente confiante. Bella tremeu, enquanto os olhos castanhos se fixavam nos de Edward com uma ansiedade que não podia esconder. Somente com ela Edward havia experimentado aquela espécie de comunicação muda, o que lhe dava senso de poder e aumentava sua excitação.

— Por favor, não — sussurrou ela tremendo, soltando um profundo suspiro e lutando contra o que estava sentindo. Sabia que deveria erguer as mãos para afastá-lo, mas não tinha força suficiente para fazê-lo.

— Não, o quê? — murmurou Edward. — Se você quer que eu recue, diga-me. — Os olhos dourados eram quentes e brilhantes como intensos raios de sol. Sabia que Bella não iria pedir-lhe que recuasse.

Embora estivesse irada, ela sabia disso também. Estivera prestes a esbofeteá-lo pela audácia, mas, quando fitou aquelas feições bonitas, não foi capaz.

Edward sorriu e o coração de Bella ficou pleno de alegria. Dedos longos e bronzeados lhe acariciaram o queixo e, instintivamente, ela aproximou o corpo, com as pupilas dilatadas de desejo. Ele roçou-lhe os lábios com sensualidade, a respiração soprando em seu rosto. Então, curvou-se, deslizando as mãos até a cintura dela e erguendo-a como se ela fosse uma pluma, e uma forte onda de desejo percorreu o corpo de Bella.

— Deus do céu... como quero você.

— Não podemos... não devemos — ofegou Bella quando ele a colocou no sofá e deitou-se sobre ela.

Mas, incapaz de resistir, Bella entrelaçou os dedos nos exuberantes cabelos acobreados dele. Em seguida, puxou-o para si, ávida de desejo de ser possuída.

Edward provou a grande boca rosada com uma sensualidade provocante.

— Detesto jeans — lembrou-lhe ele com voz rouca, passando uma mão hábil pelas coxas delgadas cobertas pelo brim.

O segundo beijo foi lento e profundo, e Bella tremeu violentamente.

Afastando-se com a graça predatória de um caçador, ele removeu-lhe a blusa, desnudando-lhe o tórax.

— Edward - sussurrou ela trêmula, no ápice de uma alegria tão intensa que a aterrorizava.

— Sua pele é muito branca. — Queimando-a com os olhos dourados, abriu-lhe o sutiã, expondo os seios magníficos. Com a atenção voltada aos mamilos rosados, sorriu de modo sensual. Curvou a cabeça e tocou a boca nos mamilos agora intumescidos, arrancando gemidos de prazer de sua parceira.

Um telefone tocou no canto da sala.

— Ignore-o — disse ele.

Mas o telefone tocou, tocou e tocou. Mal havia acabado de silenciar-se, uma batida soou à porta. Praguejando em grego, Edward levantou-se do sofá e revolveu os cabelos num gesto de feroz frustração.

— Não se mova — ordenou ele.

Por vários segundos, Bella permaneceu lá de modo obediente, seduzida pela onda de excitação que ele lhe provocara. Mas então o baixo murmúrio de vozes vindo do outro lado da sala a fez despertar de seu sonho sensual.

Vestiu a roupa rapidamente, e sentou-se empertigada no sofá. Estava tremendo inteira, tanto por fora como por dentro. Como podia ter esquecido a situação e deixado as coisas chegarem àquele ponto? Enrubesceu com aquele pensamento. Como podia ter se deitado lá, deixando-se excitar por Edward, como se o passado não tivesse existido?

Edward fechou a porta de novo.

— Aparentemente, a babá que contratei está tendo problemas com Toby e Connor. Não acredito que as crianças não possam passar cinco minutos sem você. E pedi que meu staff contrate uma enfermeira bastante zelosa.

— Onde estão as crianças?

— A governanta levará você até eles.

Quando Bella passou por ele para abrir a porta, Edward pegou-lhe a mão inesperadamente e virou-a para si.

— Não me faça esperar muito tempo.

Bella recusou-se a encará-lo nos osolhos.

— Não quero que nada aconteça entre nós.

— E eu mal posso esperar para fazer isso novamente — declarou ele.

— Não, estou falando sério. Não gosto de estar na sua casa — admitiu Bella.

— Eu me sentiria muito mais à vontade num lugar que fosse meu...

— Seu?

— Não pertenço a esta casa. Não gosto de estar perto de você. — Mentirosa. Você adora isso.

Bella recuou como se tivesse sido esbofeteada.

— Os gêmeos e eu precisamos de sua ajuda a fim de conseguir algum lugar decente para viver.

Edward praguejou baixinho.

— Se o teste de DNA confirmar o que já espero, acha que encontrar um apartamento para você e meus filhos será o suficiente para me satisfazer?

— Se você quer participar da vida dos garotos, é claro que poderá visitá-los sempre que quiser — murmurou Bella, louca para concluir a conversa. — Mas esse é o único contato que precisaremos ter.

Ele soltou-lhe a mão imediatamente.

— E isso que você quer?

— Sim. — Ela sabia que estava mentindo. Queria-o, e temia que o sentimento jamais passasse, que nunca seria capaz de olhar para aquele rosto moreno sem sentir mais do que podia suportar em silêncio.

Furioso, Edward observou-a partir. Sempre apreciara o fato de que

Bella não fazia jogos femininos. Costumava falar o que queria, cumprir o que prometia. Ele detestava fingimento. Todavia, o fato de ela rejeitá-lo quando ele sentia o desejo em todas as fibras do seu ser enfurecia-o. Tinha de haver um motivo secreto para tal comportamento, refletiu com um sorriso irônico.

A governanta, uma mulher de meia-idade, elegante e parecendo eficiente, esperava por Bella ao pé da magnífica escadaria.

Bella sentiu-se como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Sabia o quão frágil fora sua fuga na sala de visitas. Edward não hesitou em levá-la para o sofá, e ela jamais se recuperaria de haver permitido isso, pensou numa agonia de auto-reprovação.

Fitando as paredes quando subiu as escadas, fixou o olhar no imenso quadro a óleo que estava no hall superior. A mulher do quadro fazia com que Bella se lembrasse vagamente de uma fotografia que tinha visto na Irlanda.

— Quem é essa? — perguntou abruptamente.

— A falecida sra. Cullen.

Uma ruiva estonteante, usando um magnífico vestido de noite azul. Sra.Cullen. Falecida? Quer dizer que Edward era viúvo? Tendo alegado que não era nem casado nem divorciado, o que mais poderia ser?

Com o rosto pálido, Bella olhou para o quadro, que agora exercia a mais fatal fascinação sobre ela.

— Quando ela morreu?

— Outubro, há dois anos... num acidente de carro no sul da França. Uma tragédia terrível — replicou a governanta.

Bella teve, literalmente, de afastar os olhos do quadro que retratava a bela mulher e dominar as pernas trêmulas a fim de poder subir as escadas.

Sentiu o coração apertado e todo o seu corpo doía. Estava chocada.

Talvez sua reação não fosse tão surpreendente, agora que sabia que tivera um caso apaixonado com um homem que havia enterrado a esposa apenas semanas antes de conhecê-la. E Edward não lhe contara. A rigor, negara-lhe deliberadamente aquela verdade dolorosa.

— Quem é essa? — Bella havia perguntado, quando pegou uma pequena foto do chão no escritório dele.

— Ninguém importante — respondera ele.

Não, apenas uma mulher com quem Edward se casara na adolescência, de acordo com o Globe. É claro que, na época, ele não quisera falar no assunto, e Bella não dera muita importância ao fato. Inocente e incrivelmente feliz em passar aquele inverno ao lado de Edward, não desconfiara de nada que ele dissesse ou fizesse.

Mas agora, fazendo um retrospecto, era como se de repente tivesse achado a peça que faltava num quebra-cabeça, o qual, de algum modo, acreditou previamente que estivesse completo. Edward fora para a Irlanda e se trancara naquela casa bonita e isolada porque estava sofrendo terrivelmente. E ela não fora capaz de enxergar essa tristeza. Simplesmente achava que ele era um alto executivo sofrendo de estresse depois de excessivas horas de trabalho. A verdade era bem diferente.

Os choros de Toby e Connor a trouxeram de volta ao presente. A ansiosa babá suspirou aliviada quando os bebês acalmaram-se tão logo a mãe reapareceu. Bella sentou-se no tapete com um gêmeo sobre cada coxa e segurou-os apertados junto a si. Quando inalou o perfume familiar dos filhos e beijou-lhes o topo da cabeça, estava escondendo o próprio rosto molhado de lágrimas.

O caso com Edward e sua finalização abrupta e cruel agora faziam muito mais sentido. Ela havia oferecido conforto da forma mais básica. Ele era um homem muito passional. Não quisera contar-lhe sobre a esposa ou falar sobre a sua perda, e isso dizia muito, não dizia? Aquela perda certamente havia sido devastadora. Edward casara-se jovem e compartilhara a vida com Victória por uma década.

Ele sentiria culpa por ter dormido com Bella tão pouco tempo após a tragédia? Agora entendia por que Edward fora tão hábil em erradicá-la de sua vida. Ela fora o consolo, como uma garrafa de aguardente ou um ursinho de pelúcia. Apenas uma fonte de alívio físico. Ao reconhecer o envolvimento emocional de Bella, ele decidira dispensá-la.

Quando ela começou a trabalhar para ele na Irlanda, achou impossível agradá-lo. Desde o primeiro dia, Edward demonstrava que sua presença sob o mesmo teto em algumas horas do dia era irritante. No início, ele quase não falava, mas sua impaciência, com regras exatas e metódicas, logo ultrapassou aquela barreira. Tudo que Bella fazia parecia amolá-lo. Ele pedia pratos que ela não sabia cozinhar, e não dava a menor importância a seus maiores esforços. No fim da primeira semana, censurou-a por ser tagarela demais, por ser lenta, barulhenta e desorganizada. Implicava também quando Bella conversava com os entregadores de mercadorias. Ela passou a mal respirar na sua presença e a detestá-lo com todas as suas forças.

— Isso tem gosto de veneno — comentou ele no sexto dia, afastando a comida que ela lhe havia oferecido.

Foi quando Bella colocou a comida rejeitada na bandeja e virou-se para arremessá-la inteira aos pés de Edward.

— Você é o homem mais detestável que já conheci! Nada que faço lhe agrada.

— Então você tenta me desafiar?

— Se eu o desafiasse, você certamente saberia!

Edward a olhou com expressão de censura e disse-lhe que estava despedida.

Bella deixou a casa e, enquanto pedalava sua bicicleta pela infindável alameda, desmontando a cada um dos sucessivos portões, sua raiva foi substituída por um crescente desânimo e arrependimento. Afinal de contas, o emprego sacrificado era, na verdade, de sua mãe, e eram a reputação e as referências da mãe que sofreriam as consequências.

Com receio de que tivesse deixado a raiva sobrepujar todo e qualquer senso de julgamento, voltou para se desculpar.

— Não aceito suas desculpas — disse Edward de imediato. — Você não tem disciplina e não está capacitada para os deveres exigidos.

— Eu poderia aprender...

— Você teve a atitude errada.

— Perdão.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não tolerarei ou perdoarei impertinência ou incompetência.

— Por favor, não relate isso à agência.

Vendo que não fazia sentido continuar fingindo passar por sua mãe, Bella confessou tudo, e teve de admitir que sua única experiência anterior fora no ambiente de um escritório.

— Você me espanta. Confessa descaradamente uma mentira e espera ser recontratada?

— Mudarei minha atitude e cozinharei o que você gosta, na hora que quiser — proferiu Bella desesperada, os olhos verdes em conexão com os dourados, seu coração começando a disparar. — Dê-me outra chance e farei o que você pedir.

— Levar-me o café-da-manhã na cama? Usar saias em vez de jeans?

Os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se surpresos.

— Não interprete mal o que falei. Eu não devia ter dito isso.

— Mas disse. — De repente, ciente do intenso olhar sobre si, Bella sentiu-se tonta.

— Não flerte comigo — avisou Edward. Comprimindo os lábios, ela assentiu, abaixando a cabeça e olhando-o por baixo dos grandes cílios. — Até mesmo a maneira como você olha para mim é provocante. — Com o rosto em chamas, Bella cerrou os olhos com força. — Tente agir normalmente — finalizou ele.

No dia seguinte, o helicóptero que fazia entregas regulares levou um livro de receitas gregas, com o qual Edward a presenteou. Ela teria de pedir para traduzir as receitas escolhidas. Ele passou a observá-la cozinhando e a convidá-la para comer em sua companhia. Barreiras após barreiras foram tombadas rapidamente. Ele não mais a ignorava. Agora, até mesmo sorria dos gracejos de Bella. Dentro de 48 horas, eles estavam caminhado ao ar livre e haviam abandonado toda e qualquer cautela. Foi naquela semana que um amigo de infância da mãe de Bella chegou da Nova Zelândia para longas férias. Visitas diárias evoluíram para um namoro, e, no fim das férias, Renée Swan partiu para a Nova Zelândia com seu novo amor.

Na terceira semana, Bella começou a usar saias e Edward a acusou de estar flertando com o jardineiro, que tinha idade suficiente para ser seu pai. Na discussão, durante a qual Bella ameaçou demitir-se, Edward a chamou de provocadora, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a. Então continuou a beijá-la enquanto subia a escadaria e a levava para a cama. Aquela conflagração de paixão os levou a um caso sem fronteiras. Nada que eles haviam compartilhado foi discutido ou decidido nas semanas seguintes.

Deitada sem sono na cama da fabulosa casa de campo de Edward, Bella voltou ao presente com uma convicção ainda mais forte de que precisava proteger-se para não ser ferida uma segunda vez. Havia almoçado com os gêmeos, saíra com eles para uma longa caminhada naquela tarde e jantara sozinha. Não podia esquecer como uma vez submergira na intensidade de seus sentimentos por Edward. Nunca havia amado daquele jeito. Embora diversos jovens saudáveis tivessem demonstrado interesse por Bella na universidade, nenhum deles fora capaz de esquentar-lhe o corpo ou o coração.

**Rsrs e quem não amaria um homem desses?? Suspira... Comentemmm!!!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Comentemmm!!!!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 5**

Na manhã seguinte, Edward examinou a única folha de papel. Não ficou surpreso com o resultado do teste de DNA.

Era o pai dos dois garotinhos que, no momento, ocupavam o berçário no último andar.

A linha privativa de seu celular tocou. Ele atendeu rapidamente, o rosto rígido quando reconheceu a voz do avô. Soltou um suspiro profundo.

— As crianças são minhas — confirmou.

— Como você se sente? — Anthony Cullen inquiriu num tom encorajador que desconcertou Edward, até que imaginou que o velho homem devia estar mascarando suas reações verdadeiras devido à afeição que nutria pelo neto.

— Como me sinto não muda em nada a situação — respondeu Edward secamente.

— Deve ser o destino — murmurou o avô sem hesitar. — Você disse que não teria filhos, mas... aí estão eles.

Edward cerrou os dentes pela recordação fora de hora e ofereceu-se para voar a fim de dar a notícia para a sua avó. Anthony disse que preferiria executar essa tarefa. Edward amenizou a culpa em sua consciência, assegurando-lhe que se casaria com a mãe dos gêmeos tão logo tudo fosse arranjado.

Em resposta, Anthony soltou um profundo suspiro.

Bella acabara de dar banho nos bebês quando recebeu o recado de que Edward a esperava na biblioteca. Enquanto voltava para o seu quarto a fim de se arrumar, gelou. Seu rosto estava corado, os cabelos, desalinhados, e vestia jeans e uma camiseta... mas o que isso importava?, perguntou-se.

Precisava aprender a olhar para Edward apenas como pai de Toby e Connor, e suprimir qualquer possibilidade de um contato mais íntimo entre eles.

Deixando os filhos aos cuidados da babá, e descendo a escadaria, Bella questionou-se por que Edward continuava querendo agarrá-la. Ele teria desejo sexual em excesso? Ela mirou o retrato da delicada Victória e rapidamente afastou o olhar, sentindo uma ponta de inveja que lhe causou vergonha. Mas não havia comparação entre elas. Victória era grega, rica, de uma beleza clássica, e o grande amor da vida do marido. Bella descobriu que não queria nem mesmo olhar na direção daquela pintura, que parecia evidenciar tudo que ela não era e fazê-la sentir-se muito pequena e insignificante.

Edward voltou-se da janela quando ela entrou. Imaculado num terno cinza-grafite e numa chamativa gravata de seda listrada de vermelho e cinza, o impacto de sua beleza máscula a atingiu em cheio.

— Você deve ser a hóspede mais invisível que já tive — murmurou ele, enquanto se perguntava como ela podia parecer tão bonita sem os artifícios de cosméticos. — Não a vejo desde ontem.

— É uma casa grande.

— Antes que eu me esqueça, quero que autorize a remoção de seus pertences do lugar onde estava hospedada. As coisas que deixou guardadas no apartamento de sua ex-amiga também devem ser tiradas de lá.

— É claro. — Ferida pela lembrança da traição de Jéssica, Bella empalideceu.

— Quer um café? — inquiriu Edward com fria polidez.

— Não, obrigada.

— Sente-se. O que tenho a dizer tomará algum tempo. — Olhando-a, ele acrescentou: — Sem comentários?

— O que você quer que eu diga? O teste de DNA foi ofensivo, porém muito mais do que eu esperava de você.

Edward ficou tenso.

— Como assim, ofensivo?

— Você sabe quando Toby e Connor nasceram e sabe que foi o primeiro homem com quem dormi. Fiquei grávida na primeira semana em que estivemos juntos. Não havia possibilidade de o pai ser outro.

Um rubor quase imperceptível tomou conta do rosto soberbo de Edward.

— Eu precisava ter certeza de que era o pai. Não aceito nada sem provas.

— Especialmente más notícias.

— Bella, essa espécie de comentário não leva a lugar algum na atual contingência. Naturalmente, a revelação chegou como uma surpresa, mas me ajustarei à realidade.

Edward contemplou o movimento dos seios de Bella por baixo da camiseta de algodão e imaginou se ela estaria usando sutiã ou não.

— Mas você não precisa se adaptar a nada. — Ela passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos castanhos com mechas ruivas. — Nada tem de mudar em sua vida. Não estou procurando um pai para os gêmeos.

Ela estava de sutiã, concluiu Edward desapontado, quando Bella se moveu. Ele soltou uma risada irônica.

— Muito engraçado...

Os olhos castanhos brilharam.

— Eu não estava tentando ser engraçada. Apenas justa e honesta.

— Quanta consideração! — Ele suspirou com impaciência, forçando a atenção para um nível acima da cabeça dela, enquanto questionava a fascinação juvenil que sentira por aquele corpo delgado. — Mas não preciso declarar que pretendo ser pai de meus próprios filhos. É um dever que levarei muito a sério.

A escolha insensível daquelas palavras abalou o orgulho de Bella e a deixou com raiva. Estava tentada a dizer-lhe que, enquanto Toby e Connor tivessem o amor de mãe, não precisariam dele.

— Não estou certa se quero que você aja como um modelo para os gêmeos.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar gelado.

— Que razão você tem para me insultar?

Bella abaixou a cabeça e engoliu mais palavras precipitadas, lamentando a falta de controle sobre a própria língua. Seria loucura tornar o relacionamento entre ambos hostil.

— Desculpe-me, não tive a intenção de ofendê-lo.

— Evidentemente, ainda não lhe ocorreu que estou preparado para me casar com você e ser um modelo perfeito para os meus filhos! — exclamou Edward com ênfase.

Chocada, Bella piscou e olhou-o fixamente.

— Você está preparado para se casar comigo? Neste momento, está me pedindo em casamento?

— O que mais esperava de mim?

De repente, a razão do cinismo de Edward ficou clara para Bella, que se sentiu mais furiosa do que nunca. Era como se tivesse sido golpeada violentamente. Imaginou que, quando ele havia pedido sua falecida amada Victória em casamento, o ambiente e as emoções haviam sido bem diferentes.

— Bem, não esperava por sua proposta, tampouco estou grata por ela. Graças a Deus, não há necessidade para fazermos tamanho sacrifício.

— Há todas as necessidades do mundo. Os gêmeos têm pai e mãe.

Bella sentiu-se humilhada. Queria soluçar de raiva e de tristeza.

— Eu nem mesmo gosto de você... e certamente não vai querer se casar unicamente pelo bem das crianças.

Edward a encarou com olhos mordazes. É claro que Bella se casaria com ele!

— Você gosta de mim o suficiente...

— Não me diga o que sinto! — interrompeu ela.

— Por que você está tão zangada comigo, Bella? Estou apenas querendo agir com decência e torná-la minha esposa! — Edward fez um gesto com as mãos, como se quisesse indicar a grandeza daquela oferta.

Agir com decência? Ela meneou a cabeça em veemente recusa.

— Felizmente para ambos, não estou desesperada, nem sou idiota. Não temos nada em comum, a não ser os gêmeos.

— Somos sexualmente compatíveis — apontou ele.

Bella ficou mortificada diante daquela ousada lembrança de sua fraqueza.

— E preciso algo mais do que sexo para se fazer um casamento.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor.

— Como o quê?

Bella sentiu-se momentaneamente atônita pelo fato de que ele parecia considerar sexo o elemento mais importante de um casamento.

Reconhecendo que estava quase sem fôlego, decidiu não insistir naquele ângulo controvertido.

— Ouça, da maneira que estou me sentindo agora, nada poderia me convencer a concordar com esse casamento.

Edward pareceu pouco impressionado com aquela declaração.

— Eu poderia persuadi-la a compartilhar minha cama novamente no espaço de um minuto.

Bella empertigou-se.

— Então... o que isso prova? — desafiou ela, tentando esconder o próprio constrangimento. — Que faz muito tempo desde que houve um homem em minha vida?

Edward cerrou o cenho.

— Não fale desse jeito... isso a torna vulgar. Não gosto disso.

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado, lutando para se controlar. Ele fora o único homem e essa constatação a amargurava. Enquanto Edward se entretinha com uma sucessão de supermodelos, sua própria vida fora destruída pela gravidez, depois pela maternidade e pela falta de dinheiro.

De repente, não podia mais silenciar um forte senso de injustiça.

— Eu realmente não me importo com o que você gosta. Tenho apenas 23 anos. Você dá tanta importância à sua privacidade, sua reputação, sua vida! E a minha? — esbravejou ela.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou ele, com o aspecto de um homem forçado a acalmar uma pessoa histérica.

— Você acha que essa é a vida que eu queria, ou teria escolhido? Não queria ser mãe na minha idade. Tampouco tenho vontade de me casar. Quero namorar. Quero minha vida de solteira de volta!

Edward teve de fazer um grande esforço para manter o controle.

Estava completamente atônito diante da recusa à sua proposta.

Bella não conseguia entender que a segurança futura dos gêmeos e seus direitos sobre a herança podiam apenas ser garantidos pelo casamento deles? Aquela era uma solução prática, e ele era um homem prático. Sabia o que devia aos filhos, mesmo que ela não soubesse. Sua família era muito conservadora, e certas convenções eram consideradas obrigatórias. Seu pai irresponsável podia não ter respeitado esses princípios rígidos, mas Edward havia feito daqueles princípios uma meta de vida.

Ele a estudou, pensativo. Então Bella queria sua vida de solteira de volta? O que significava isso? Sair com outros homens? Dormir com eles sem compromisso? Se quisesse ter esse tipo de experiência, então deveria ter se cuidado antes de conhecê-lo, porque, agora, estava fora de questão. Então ele era o único homem com quem ela havia dormido?, pensou Edward, gostando da ideia. Em seguida, questionou-se por que o mero pensamento de que Bella pudesse estar nos braços de outro homem o deixava tão furioso.

Por Deus, ela era a mãe de seus filhos e isso era razão suficiente! Aquilo a colocava numa categoria muito especial, pensou com raiva.

Sabendo ou não, Bella não estava destinada a uma vida de solteira. Mas talvez aquele não fosse o momento de apontar tal verdade inevitável, pois seu advogado já o prevenira de que pais não-casados tinham muito poucos direitos dentro da lei. Pela primeira vez, Edward considerou que o casamento traria outras vantagens além da sexual. Ele teria controle sobre ela e seus filhos.

Notando que estava trêmula e com os olhos marejados, Bella caminhou em direção à janela e deu-lhe as costas, tentando controlar suas emoções. Como ele ousava pensar que ela se casaria com um homem que fazia essa proposta por pura obrigação?

— Eu não me sinto bem em estar aqui. Por favor, encontre outro lugar para que eu possa ir com os meus filhos, o mais breve possível — murmurou Bella. — Então poderemos ambos seguir com nossas vidas.

Edward ficou paralisado, com o semblante raivoso. A hostilidade dela e o desejo de independência o desconcertavam, porque sabia que seria essencial manter o diálogo. Talvez fosse melhor se ambos estivessem em um ambiente mais descontraído.

— Acho que podermos fazer melhor do que isso — disse ele. — Tenho de dar uma palestra em Roma esta noite. Por que não pega um avião depois de amanhã e passamos alguns dias juntos em minha casa na Itália?

Tomada de surpresa diante daquela oferta, Bella não pôde esconder a perturbação.

— Eu... bem...

— Precisamos de tempo e espaço para discutir nossas opções... como amigos, nada mais.

Bella corou levemente, ciente de que não queria Edward como amigo.

Todavia, sabia que deveria estar aliviada com aquela oferta sensata. Todos os seus instintos pareciam estar em guerra. Se fosse honesta consigo, tinha de admitir que ficara até mesmo irritada pela rapidez com que ele abandonara a conversa sobre casamento.

— Você adorará os raios de sol — observou Edward casualmente. — Os gêmeos também vão gostar.

— Sim... está bem — respondeu com relutância, dizendo a si mesma que somente uma mãe cruel negaria a Toby e Connor tal oportunidade.

— Você se incomoda se eu passar algum tempo com as crianças agora?

Edward sabia que era hora de ir embora. Mas estava recordando-se novamente: Bella saindo de casa na Irlanda para regozijar-se da luz do sol, contando-lhe alegremente sobre a excitação de sua única viagem ao estrangeiro. Ele havia ficado sensibilizado diante das memórias felizes que ela possuía de uma infância pobre.

— E claro que não — replicou ela.

Enquanto Edward a acompanhava até o andar de cima, perguntou se as providências e acomodações para os gêmeos eram aceitáveis.

— Mais do que aceitáveis. — Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas, porque a babá era experiente e o berçário estava cheio de equipamentos e brinquedos para bebês.

— A babá é somente temporária, naturalmente. Meu staff já está providenciando uma lista de opções mais permanentes. Você pode fazer a seleção final — avisou ele. — Fiz também alguns arranjos financeiros para cobrir as suas necessidades e as das crianças por enquanto.

Bella empertigou-se.

— Minhas necessidades? Mas você tem somente de se preocupar com Toby e Connor.

— Se meus filhos vão viver com conforto, você também vai — afirmou ele. — Terá de aceitar uma mesada pessoal minha acima e além das despesas das crianças.

— Eu não poderia...

— Não vou aceitar uma recusa. Obviamente, você vem vivendo desprovida de muitas coisas, mas não há mais necessidade para tamanho sacrifício. Você precisa de roupas.

O comentário a silenciou, porque ficou constrangida pelo fato de Edward ter notado que tudo que ela possuía era uma calça jeans e algumas camisetas.

— Providenciarei para que a levem para fazer compras amanhã. As crianças precisam de roupas também.

Quando Edward entrou no berçário, Toby e Connor demonstraram imediato interesse na aparição dele. Na verdade, Toby ergueu-se com pernas cambaleantes, usando as barras do berço, o rostinho iluminado com um grande sorriso, enquanto levantava os braços para ser pego. Todavia, perdendo o apoio das grades do berço, caiu de costas sobre o colchão, o que frustrou suas expectativas e o fez chorar.

Bella ficou desconcertada quando Edward curvou-se sobre o berço e tomou Toby nos braços, falando o que parecia uma frase carinhosa em grego. Em um minuto, Toby passou das lágrimas para um sorriso cativante.

Igualmente confuso diante do próprio comportamento, Edward olhou para o filho, maravilhado com o fato de que algum instinto desconhecido o preparara para oferecer conforto à criança desolada.

Em busca de igual atenção, Connor soltou um gritinho queixoso. Bella tirou-o do berço, mas o bebê estava muito mais interessado em Edward. Os gêmeos estavam acostumados com mulheres, e um homem era uma força maior de fascinação. Ela sentiu uma ponta de ciúme quando Connor estendeu as mãozinhas ávidas na direção do pai.

— Eles são bebês muito dados e amorosos.

— Mas terei de me sentar para brincar com eles.

Quando Edward sentou-se com agilidade no tapete, Bella colocou Connor ao lado dele. O garotinho subiu na coxa musculosa e deu uma risadinha de satisfação.

Maravilhada, ela observou enquanto os gêmeos se empoleiravam no pai com crescente confiança e prazer. Ambos tentaram usar a gravata como se fosse uma corda para subir. Agarraram-lhe os cabelos, exploraram-lhe o rosto com dedinhos ávidos e pareceram radiantes quando o pai respondeu com movimentos desafiadores que a mãe nunca fazia.

Pela primeira vez desde o nascimento dos gêmeos, Bella era ignorada pelos filhos.

Enquanto Toby e Connor engatinhavam em volta do pai, brincando e dando risadinhas de alegria, Bella sentiu-se uma mulher invisível. Nunca lhe ocorreu que Edward perderia sua habitual reserva e dignidade a tal ponto.

Paul entrou no berçário para lembrar Edward que ele logo teria de partir para o aeroporto. O semblante do empregado não escondeu a surpresa ao encontrar seu patrão sofisticado envolvido com bebês no tapete do quarto, e a aprovação revelada no sorriso aberto foi igualmente óbvia.

— Vai parecer que você dormiu com esse terno — disse Bella a Edward.

Ele passou os longos dedos morenos pelos cabelos desarrumados e lançou lhe um repentino sorriso carismático, sem esconder seu divertimento.

— Acho que não me divirto tanto desde que deixei meu próprio berçário.

— Lidar com Toby e Connor às vezes é difícil.

Edward levantou-se com facilidade e deu de ombros.

— Eles gostam de mim. Isso é um bom começo.

— Sim. — Sentindo-se mesquinha e ciumenta, ela tentou imprimir mais entusiasmo à voz. Os gêmeos choraram amargamente quando as brincadeiras cessaram e o pai partiu. Acomodá-los de novo levou algum tempo.

Naquela tarde, Bella entrevistou as babás candidatas.

Instada a emitir sua opinião, deu seu voto para uma garota francesa chamada Irina, que era a mais jovem de todas, e a quem Bella considerou menos insegura.

No dia seguinte, Paul e outro segurança acompanharam Bella ao Harrods.

Atendida por uma vendedora pessoal, comprou roupas novas para os filhos.

Não ter de se preocupar com os preços era uma experiência maravilhosa.

Então, experimentou uma variedade de trajes para si mesma, e escolheu os acessórios que combinavam com eles. Quando chegou ao estágio de selecionar roupas íntimas e camisolas, sentiu-se como uma criança superexcitada solta numa loja de brinquedos.

No momento em que o chofer ia colocar as sacolas e caixas no imenso porta-malas da limusine, Bella pediu que fossem colocadas no assento traseiro a seu lado. Durante todo o trajeto para casa, examinou cuidadosamente todas as compras, em total excitação. Era justo que Edward arcasse com as despesas da vestimenta dos filhos, mas ela estava determinada que esta seria a única vez que permitiria que ele a incluísse nessa responsabilidade.

Em breve, trabalharia e seria autossuficiente.

Já em casa, Bella olhou seu reflexo no espelho, observando as madeixas encaracoladas em desalinho.

— Eu devia ter arrumado meus cabelos.

— Providenciarei isso — disse Paul.

No fim daquela tarde, Bella foi a um salão de beleza, onde arrumou os cabelos e fez as unhas. Escolheu também alguns cosméticos e, à meia-noite, ainda estava experimentando maquiagem facial. Na cama, com os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro, pensou que não havia nada que a impedisse de ter orgulho de sua aparência. Só porque Edward fora casado com uma mulher cujo rosto e corpo pareciam os de uma deusa, não significava que Bella teria de desistir de ficar bonita. De qualquer modo, ela e Edward se encontrariam como amigos na Itália. Seria um novo capítulo no relacionamento deles, uma fase mais madura e civilizada. Então, perguntou-se por que o fato de ser sensata a deixava tão insuportavelmente triste.

Quando o carro reduziu a marcha, passando primeiro por uma encantadora vila medieval, e depois descendo uma colina até um vale onde corria um rio que brilhava ao sol como uma fita dourada, Bella descobriu que estava encantada com sua primeira impressão da Itália. Era quente e ensolarada, e o campo, glorioso.

A seu lado, Toby e Connor estavam quietos. Os dentinhos dos gêmeos estavam despontando e, após uma noite sem descanso, não estavam dispostos para uma viagem ao estrangeiro. A quebra de suas rotinas não havia sido bem recebida e os meninos resmungaram muito durante o voo.

Bella esperava que uma soneca ininterrupta quando chegassem ao destino ajudasse os filhos a recuperar o sono perdido.

A limusine passou por uma grande avenida em direção à vila que parecia existir ali havia séculos, e ela não pôde evitar uma risadinha. Edward jamais havia parecido muito confortável em sua casa ultramoderna da Irlanda. Assim que entrou na vila, entregaram-lhe um celular.

— Almoça comigo? — perguntou Edward. Um breve sorriso brilhou nos lábios de Bella, pois ficaria desapontada por ele não estar no local para recebê-la.

— Eu adoraria, mas tenho de acomodar os gêmeos em primeiro lugar.

Ouvindo-a, a nova babá, Irina, fez sinais frenéticos para indicar que não havia necessidade de se preocupar com os gêmeos.

— Oh... está certo. Posso ir agora — disse Bella. — Onde você está?

— O carro a trará até mim.

A limusine diminuiu a marcha novamente e seguiu por uma alameda coberta de árvores. Com as palmas úmidas, Bella alisou seu vestido de verão, simples, mas bonito, feito de organza lilás e decorado com fitas abaixo do busto. Poucos minutos depois, o carro parou e ela desembarcou.

Edward surgiu por debaixo de um arco coberto de hera em forma de portão. Usava um terno cinza muito bem talhado e uma camisa preta. Bella lutou para conter sua usual reação à aparência sexy dele.

Amigos, repetiu para si mesma. Entretanto, sua boca estava seca e era um tremendo desafio desviar a atenção daquelas feições bronzeadas.

— Esta data marcará um novo começo para nós... Ela umedeceu os lábios num gesto nervoso.

— Sim — foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

Os cílios negros baixaram sobre os maravilhosos olhos dourados.

Edward examinou a boca sensual de Bella com feroz intensidade. Não podia entender como ela parecia tão sexy num vestido que escondia as curvas delgadas e mostrava apenas um modesto pedaço da perna. Não entendia também por que a desejava com tanto desespero e estava tão determinado a levá-la para a cama, custasse o que custasse.

Talvez, admitiu, sua reação fosse exacerbada pelo simples fato de que jamais sentira tanta atração por uma mulher.

Diferente das jovens que Edward conhecia, a conquista de um marido rico não era definitivamente a meta de Bella. Ela não queria casar-se com ele. Tal revelação o desafiara como nunca, porque jamais necessitara lutar por uma mulher antes. Havia tramado dobrar Bella com a mesma precisão que fazia negociações financeiras. Romance? Sucesso vinha facilmente para Edward em todos os campos, e não via razão pela qual não pudesse ter romance, assim como fazia com as outras áreas. Então, bolara a armadilha com cuidado minucioso.

Bella fora cativada à primeira vista pela construção dispendiosa através das árvores. O sinuoso caminho arborizado acabava numa clareira de um verde exuberante. Ela sentou-se sob a sombra de uma castanheira a fim de apreciar a qualidade do cenário diante de si. No terraço, estavam dispostas cadeiras de ferro batido com almofadas de seda, copos de cristais brilhantes, delicados pratos de prata, oferecendo uma seleção de comidas bem elaboradas.

Tirando os sapatos, Bella flexionou os pés sobre a relva e continuou olhando.

Pela primeira vez, estava realmente compreendendo o quanto Edward era rico.

— Isso é absolutamente maravilhoso — sussurrou Bella —, mas sei que você não gosta de comer ao ar livre.

— Mas você gosta.

— Desde quando você prioriza meu gosto em relação ao seu? — perguntou desconfiada.

— Tento fazer algo gentil e bondoso e você quer discutir?

Bella enrubesceu, sentindo-se culpada.

— Eu naturalmente sabia que você gostaria desse tipo de coisa. — Ele gesticulou para indicar a soberba cena de piquenique. — Meu único objetivo foi agradar.

— É muito bonito.

Constrangida pela falta de tato que a fizera parecer mais crítica do que apreciadora, Bella ocupou-se estendendo um acolchoado sobre a grama e deixando cair algumas almofadas aqui e ali.

Edward removeu o paletó, encostou-se e serviu o vinho. Ela bebeu com mais sede do que por cortesia, porque, mesmo abaixo da grande abóbada de um imenso carvalho, sentia calor. Sentou-se no acolchoado e contemplou a antiga torre da construção.

— Essa torre foi construída apenas para embelezar o bosque ou alguém realmente já viveu nela?

Edward puxou uma cadeira de ferro para Katie.

— O Palazzo foi construído por um nobre no século XVI. Ele mantinha sua amante nessa torre.

Relaxada no acolchoado, Bella ignorou o convite para comer à mesa.

— Ele era casado?

Liberando a cadeira e reconhecendo que a informalidade do acolchoado representaria uma vantagem para ele, Edward lançou-lhe um olhar divertido. Algumas vezes, a inocência de Bella lhe dava vontade de rir, mas não queria ferir-lhe os sentimentos. Ofereceu-lhe um prato com canapés e serviu-lhe um novo cálice de vinho.

— Nunca pensei nisso, mas creio que sim...

— Uma esposa e uma amante a tão pouca distância. — Bella baixou o olhar.

Estava tentada a dizer que ele não se comportaria melhor se casasse puramente por senso de dever. Queria muito perguntar-lhe sobre Victória, mas resistiu à vontade, uma vez que Edward demonstrara que era uma conversa a ser evitada. Aquela exclusão doía, lembrando-a de que não tinha lugar no mundo dele.

Edward sentou-se a seu lado, e Bella imediatamente sentiu-se tensa. MasMas, quando ele perguntou sobre o voo e sobre os gêmeos, Bella começou a relaxar. O calor lhe havia roubado o apetite, e sentia uma leve tontura por causa do vinho.

— É tão bonito aqui, mas suponho que para você não diz muito, pois nasceu em meio a tudo isso.

— Não — negou ele. — Meus avós pegaram-me quando eu tinha seis anos e me adotaram dois anos depois. — Atônita por aquela declaração, Bella o fitou com interesse. — Meus pais não eram casados e eu fui o produto de uma única noite de sexo. Minha mãe era aeromoça. Meteu-se com drogas quando eu era criança e morreu quando eu tinha cinco anos. Eu estava num orfanato quando meu avô, Anthony, soube de minha existência. Bella estava chocada.

— Seu pai fez alguma coisa?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Ele nunca me reconheceu como filho ou ajudou minha mãe. Era um bom vivant e meus avós passaram a vida consertando as besteiras que ele fazia. Morreu num acidente, esquiando, quando eu tinha dez anos.

— Sinto muito. — Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. Sentia-se culpada pela falsa imagem que fizera de Edward sobre o seu suposto berço de ouro. Seu coração doía pela realidade de que, nos primeiros anos de vida, o amor e a segurança que todas as crianças mereciam lhe haviam sido negados.

— Eu sobrevivi — disse ele, sorrindo. — Você está encantadora nesse vestido.

A mudança de assunto e humor a surpreendeu. Ela piscou. Ciente da avaliação de Edward, sentiu o coração disparar. Seus dedos apertaram a grama ao redor.

— Acho que eu gostaria de outro drinque — disse ela.

Edward tirou-lhe a taça de cristal das mãos.

— Desculpe-me, mas, como você não comeu muito, duas taças é seu limite.

— Como? Não entendi.

— Três taças a fariam dar risadinhas e portar-se como uma garota travessa — Edward a relembrou sem hesitação. — Quatro a fazem rebolar e cair no meu colo. E esse desprendimento pode ser perigoso.

A lembrança zombeteira de seu comportamento em certo almoço na Irlanda fez Bella corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Eu realmente agi como uma tola!

Rindo discretamente, Edward passou a ponta do dedo no pescoço dela num gesto suave.

— Você sempre morde a isca. Eu a estava apenas provocando.

— Não estou acostumada a beber vinho.

— Sempre achei você muito natural e sexy. Mas acho que não deveria estar lhe contando isso agora.

— Não, você não deveria... Não há alguém mais em sua vida?

— Deveria haver, mas eu sempre quis você — admitiu ele sem rodeios. Enquanto admirava a estonteante simetria das feições morenas, os olhos marrons como chocolates de Bella se cruzaram com os dele. O dourado da íris cintilava e a moldura dos cílios negros transformava-lhe o olhar numa arma potente. Com o coração batendo descompassado, ela temeu que pudesse estar à beira de um ataque de pânico, enquanto a sinceridade de Edward a tocava profundamente.

Edward havia quase parado de respirar também, e a descoberta o chocou. Estava altamente excitado. Muito devagar e de maneira sensual, entrelaçou os dedos nas madeixas que caíam sobre os ombros dela e ergueu lhe o rosto para o seu.

— Quero beijá-la, thespinis mou — murmurou ele com voz rouca.

Diga não, uma pequena voz surgiu dentro da cabeça de Bella. Diga não.

Estava rígida pela tensão, mas podia sentir a vibração dos seios e o formigamento no baixo-ventre. Sentia-se viva e indiferente ao mesmo tempo.

— Um beijo — repetiu Edward, olhando-a com intensidade.

Bella tremeu, sabendo que aquilo não pararia no único beijo, sabendo que desejaria ir adiante. Detestou-se, mas a aura de sensualidade dele parecia enfraquecê-la a cada segundo.

— Mas nós...

— Nos desejamos mutuamente — completou ele. Edward curvou a cabeça vagarosamente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Mesmo depois, não fez o que ela esperava. Inclinando-lhe a cabeça para trás, deixou a boca firme e sensual fazer uma delicada trilha pelo pescoço dela até o lóbulo de uma das orelhas.

Quando seus lábios tocaram a boca rósea e entreaberta, Bella estava tremendo e agarrando-se aos ombros largos...

**Uhhh!!! Parei na melhor parte!! Rsrs gosto muito deste capítulo e o próximo vai estar melhor ainda! Comentemmm!!!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 6**

— Meu Deus! Que delícia o gosto de sua boca!

Edward saboreou-lhe os lábios e depois inseriu a língua na boca de Bella, com movimentos circulares que a fizeram tremer inteira.

Ofegante e fraca pelos beijos devastadores, Bella empurrou-o para recuperar o fôlego. — Deveríamos conversar...

Convencido de que aquele não era um momento adequado para conversa,

Edward tombou-a de costas entre as almofadas e pressionou-a por baixo de seu corpo forte e poderoso. Então, concentrou-se em lhe proporcionar tanto prazer que uma discussão séria seria a última coisa na cabeça de Bella, e submeteu a boca cor-de-rosa a uma exploração sensual com seus lábios, dentes e língua. A sedutora onda de puro erotismo engoliu Bella como uma chama que se atiça a uma folha de papel. Ela crepitou, queimou-se, ardeu de tanto calor. Acariciou-lhe ombros e costas, enquanto seu corpo se inflamava cada vez mais. Frustrada pela barreira da camisa de Edward, começou a puxar o tecido. Ele ajudou-a na remoção da camisa, expondo um peito musculoso e bronzeado.

Bella não pôde evitar soltar um gemido com aquela visão. Ele era absolutamente maravilhoso, e até mais perfeito do que ela se recordava.

Sem pensar, levada por um desejo que havia acreditado jamais sentir novamente, ela ajoelhou-se e passou as mãos sobre o peito rígido numa suave carícia. Em seguida, desceu a mão até o estômago reto. Edward tremeu numa resposta puramente física.

— Por que você queria conversar quando podemos fazer isso? – sussurrou com um sotaque grego tão forte que ela quase não distinguiu as palavras.

Pegando-lhe ambas as mãos, ele as envolveu ao redor do próprio corpo.

— Edward... — Tocando a pele bronzeada e quente, ela sentiu-se fraca de tanto desejo. Ele moveu-lhe as mãos então, posicionando-as na fina camada de pêlos sedosos que desciam por baixo de seu cinto.

— Toque-me — pediu, fechando as mãos sobre os quadris de Bella para apertá-la contra si, deixando-a sentir a ostensiva ereção de seu sexo por baixo do tecido da braguilha da calça.

— Não deveríamos... não devemos — disse ela consumida pelo desejo, mas, mesmo enquanto falava, seu corpo já estava traindo o débil protesto. Estava atada a ele, envolvida no calor viril, regozijando-se em sua força e masculinidade. Quando Edward envolveu-a num beijo apaixonado e possessivo, Bella gemeu e deixou a cabeça cair para trás, consciente do pulsar lascivo no centro escondido de seu corpo.

Seu vestido, então, caiu.

— Sim, devemos... — O rosto forte e moreno de Edward estava inteiramente absorvido pela imagem cativante das curvas delicadas e acentuadas pela lingerie de renda. Ciente da óbvia apreciação de Edward, Bella corou levemente, mas não pôde evitar uma onda de prazer por ser alvo de tamanha admiração.

Com um único dedo, ele desabotoou lhe o sutiã para revelar os mamilos róseos de seus seios.

— Não sei o que acontece com o seu corpo — confidenciou Edward quando a puxou com mais pressa do que cerimônia —, mas ele me tira do sério.

A carícia erótica da boca sensual sobre os seios sensíveis derrubou qualquer barreira remanescente. Quando ele a ergueu nos braços, Bella estava tremendo com a intensidade de sua resposta. Edward caminhou através da porta em arco e conduziu-a por uma escadaria em espiral. Ela piscou diante da inesperada visão de um belo quarto em forma de torre. Cortinas diáfanas circundavam uma cama gigantesca com quatro pilares.

— Uau! — Bella sentiu-se como se estivesse num sonho do qual não queria acordar.

— Sei o que você gosta — declarou Edward com segurança, deitando-a na cama com tanto cuidado que a fez tremer por antecipação. — Sei exatamente o que você gosta.

— Sim...

Num átimo de segundo, a memória de Bella voltou dezoito meses atrás, para recordar algumas das coisas românticas e selvagens que Edward havia feito com ela. Velas em volta da banheira e pétalas de rosas flutuando na superfície da água. Presentes inesperados de perfumes, cartões e flores.

Havia a cópia de um livro favorito e um vídeo de um filme que ela não via desde a infância, os quais ele encontrara e lhe dera de presente. Na época, Edward parecia entender perfeitamente tudo que a fazia feliz. Suas lembranças de repente começaram a ir em direção à triste conclusão do caso deles, que chegara como um choque, do qual Bella jamais havia se recuperado.

— Bella... — Edward deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado e a má recordação do passado evaporou-se como por encanto. — Quero você...

Quando ela olhou para o rosto bonito, os pensamentos não eram mais racionais. Cada parte de seu corpo parecia tensa e indócil. Ele passou as mãos em seus seios, arranhando os mamilos róseos proeminentes numa carícia hábil, e Bella arqueou as costas numa resposta prazerosa. Ele curvou a cabeça e usou a boca para brincar com a crista intumescida de um dos mamilos enquanto a despia das últimas peças de roupa.

Quando ele apartou-lhe as coxas, ela pôde sentir-se úmida e derretendo-se, e o nível de seu desejo aumentou mais uma vez. Abandonando-se àquela sensação, entregou-se de corpo e alma. Edward continuou manuseando-a com habilidade e, antes que Bella pudesse imaginar o que ele pretendia, subjugou-a para uma intimidade que a chocou. As carícias eram uma deliciosa tortura. Ela perdeu o controle como nunca antes, emitindo gemidos e pequenos gritos ofegantes, até que alcançou uma altura inimaginável de prazer, e então, retorceu-se de modo selvagem numa onda de libertação extática.

— Foi bom?

Respirando com dificuldade, Bella flutuou de volta ao presente, devastada pela intensidade do que havia acabado de experimentar.

Ela o mirou com olhos estupefatos.

— Mais do que isso.

Um sorriso de satisfação iluminou as feições fortes de Edward.

— Eu não lhe dei a chance de se render às suas inibições.

Num pequeno movimento, ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela, segurando-lhe os quadris com firmeza, enquanto a impulsionava para trás e movia-se sobre ela. Após enlouquecê-la por mais alguns minutos, penetrou-a com uma força que a fez arfar, despertando seu desejo novamente. Edward a preencheu completamente e o primeiro espasmo de uma renovada excitação a percorreu.

— Por favor — sussurrou ela, sentindo prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo.

Edward entrelaçou as mãos delicadas nas suas, dominando-a com sua energia e paixão.

— Você é deliciosa — confidenciou com satisfação. — E eu me sinto maravilhado.

O corpo de Bella parecia ter vida própria, dobrando-se em resposta ao dele, enquanto a selvagem excitação cresceu e cresceu, até que alcançou outro apogeu e perdeu-se nos doces espasmos do prazer.

Depois do segundo orgasmo, estava relaxada, e sentia-se como se estivesse flutuando em outro mundo. A realidade ainda não retornara completamente.

Passou os braços em volta de Edward e depositou uma carreira de beijos ao longo do ombro largo. Uma risada rouca vibrou pelo corpo rígido e másculo, e ele respondeu abraçando-a com força.

— Senti sua falta. Você é tão carinhosa, minha querida.

— Estou com tanto sono — murmurou ela.

Edward soltou-a levemente. — Então durma.

— Humm... — murmurou Bella muito mais tarde, quando seu corpo, lânguido de sono, foi gentilmente acordado pelo erótico calor e pela insistência de Edward. Com os sentidos revivendo aos poucos, Bella sussurrou o nome dele numa instantânea aceitação.

Foi a mais doce experiência de sua vida.

Um profundo encaixe de extremo prazer, num ritmo que iniciou vagaroso e depois se acelerou, até que mais uma vez as poderosas ondas de profunda alegria e realização a dominaram, e Bella atingiu o clímax novamente.

Naquele momento, com todas as suas defesas em baixa, palavras de amor quase saíram de seus lábios, mas ela as reteve a tempo, quando se recordou a última vez.

— Foi sublime, minha querida — disse-lhe Edward preguiçosamente.

Ela abriu os olhos, chocada e temerosa, com uma terrível sensação de déjavu atormentando-a: fizera amor com ele novamente, depois adormecera nos braços fortes como uma tola confiante, enquanto estivera muito próxima de lhe dizer uma segunda vez que o amava.

Pânico e confusão diante de sentimentos que havia escondido de si mesma foram rapidamente seguidos por uma onda de vergonha. Aquele era o homem que a dispensara sem arrependimentos. Seria verdade que Edward sentira sua falta? É claro que não. Se assim fosse, ele não teria desaparecido sem nunca mais entrar em contato. O que significavam aquele recomeço e a amizade que ele sugeria? Havia deliberadamente mentido a fim de lhe dar segurança o suficiente para que não resistisse à sedução sexual? Os pensamentos e perguntas continuaram atormentando sua mente.

Bella olhou à sua volta no quarto. A decoração era muito feminina, e tudo parecia combinar com suas preferências pessoais, decidiu, franzindo o cenho. Não somente suas cores favoritas eram em tons pastéis, como também adorava flores naturais. Alguma vez na vida teria visto mais rosas e lírios reunidos num só lugar?

O cenário do piquenique fora igualmente calculado para proporcionar um apelo especial, refletiu. Um friozinho formou-se em sua barriga e logo se transformou em um nó no estômago. Notou as almofadas de seda que decoravam a cama de quatro pilares e quase engasgou diante da convicção de que eram todas novinhas em folha e que, na verdade, fora fisgada como um peixe por um esperto pescador. Aquilo tudo fora uma armadilha, na qual ela caíra como uma tola. Pior ainda, quantas horas se haviam passado desde que tinha visto ou pensado nas crianças? Sentiu-se extremamente culpada.

— Você está muito quieta — suspirou Edward. — Detesto render-me ao nosso idílio, mas não como nada desde o café-da-manhã e agora é hora de jantar.

Afastando-se dele num movimento abrupto, Bella sentou-se.

— Você fez de mim uma verdadeira boba...

Preguiçosamente admirando a característica angelical das feições frágeis de Bella, achando-a linda mesmo com os cabelos despenteados e sem maquiagem, Edward ergueu-se para se apoiar em um dos cotovelos.

— Acho que não entendi o que você quis dizer.

Bella pulou da cama como se tivesse sido mordida por uma cobra. O sol estava baixando no horizonte, mas ainda havia luz do dia se infiltrando pelas janelas do quarto em forma de torre. Luz o suficiente para lhe causar vergonha. Nudez nunca a fizera se sentir humilhada antes. Olhando sua calcinha sobre o tapete, abaixou-se rapidamente para pegá-la com mãos trêmulas e vestiu-a.

Edward jogou os lençóis amassados para o lado e empertigou-se na cama, exibindo uma visão de sua masculinidade bronzeada.

— Qual é o problema, Bella?

— Não acredito que você tenha a coragem de fazer esta pergunta! — respondeu ela, enfurecida. — Tornei as coisas tão fáceis, não foi? Apenas dê-me alguns raios de sol, um punhado de rosas e um belo panorama, e caio facilmente na rotina de sedução...

— Que rotina de sedução? — Edward vestiu a cueca e pegou a calça. — Nunca precisei seduzir uma mulher em minha vida!

— Não pense nem por um momento que jamais me esquecerei do que você fez comigo! — Bella aproximou-se, arrancando o lençol do colchão com violência e enrolando-se nele, como que para se defender. Seu sutiã e vestido ainda estavam fora do quarto. O servil constrangimento parecia uma punição para um comportamento tão devasso.

Com lágrimas de dor e raiva que lhe queimavam os olhos marrons, Bella desceu a escadaria em espiral. O incrível charme do edredom amassado, almofadas tombadas e cálices de vinho abandonados no local frondoso atingiram-na novamente. Procurou pelo sutiã ao redor, mas não o encontrou.

— Você ficou louca? — inquiriu Edward seguindo-a, enquanto vestia a camisa. — Num minuto estamos fazendo amor, no próximo você está gritando comigo?

— O que aconteceu com nossa amizade? — gritou ela, exasperada. Edward parou, a camisa solta e desabotoada. A sombra azulada da barba noturna despontando dava-lhe um ar totalmente sexy.

— A opção estava lá... A escolha foi sua.

Tremendo e não acreditando naquela resposta, Bella o encarou.

Edward estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Volte para a cama, minha querida. Pedirei comida para nós.

Ela vestiu-se com raiva.

— Você deve estar brincando! Vim para a Itália porque confiei em você. Porque queria ser justa com você e com as crianças.

Edward ergueu os braços de modo expansivo, num gesto muito grego e deixou-os cair novamente.

— E por isso você merece meu respeito — disse ele. — Está acontecendo uma mudança, um passo importante para...

— A única mudança que aconteceu foi eu ter ido para a sua cama e considero isso um passo muitíssimo retrógrado!

— Mas você se divertiu — comentou ele de modo hesitante. — Não ouvi nenhuma queixa.

— Este não é o assunto em questão.

Edward lançou-lhe um sorriso que a irritou mais ainda.

— Talvez seu raciocínio seja tão ilógico que não consigo segui-lo. Você me quis, Bella.

Furiosa e com lágrimas nos olhos, ela curvou-se para erguer e sacudir o edredom, a fim de localizar seus sapatos perdidos.

— Então foi fácil fazer-me render, não foi? Porque ainda o acho atraente, você pensou que seria divertido induzir-me a vir para cá com uma falsa conversa de amizade?

Observando-a enfiar os pés delicados nos pequenos sapatos, Edward percebeu o quanto gostava da delicadeza de Bella. E gemeu impaciente.

— Asseguro-lhe que não estou achando esta cena ridícula divertida. Ainda não entendo qual é o problema.

— Isso é verdade? — Bella lançou-lhe um olhar repleto de amargura. — Você não vê nada de errado no que fez?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— O que eu fiz? — Um plano, uma armadilha, ou qualquer nome que isso tenha. Eu devia ter desconfiado no minuto em que vi a maravilhosa cena de piquenique. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

Uma ponta de frustração surgiu no semblante de Edward. Era um homem muito prático. Bella gostava de contos de fadas, romance, camas de quatro pilares e flores. Ele havia dito a si mesmo que, se pudesse lhe proporcionar tudo isso, ela ficara encantada. Em sua opinião, tudo saíra perfeitamente bem: Bella ficara feliz, assim como ele. Qual era o problema, então? Ela era a única mulher que já gritara com ele em toda a sua vida.

— Desde quando o fato de eu lhe dar o que você gosta e aprecia é uma ofensa?

— Foi tudo um logro manipulado, uma fraude.

— Minha querida... Quero me casar com você! — murmurou Edward incrédulo. — Como isso pode ser um logro?

Bella estava tão perturbada que foi um alívio ver seu sutiã perdido na grama, e abaixou-se para pegá-lo com mãos trêmulas. Estava tão ferida emocionalmente que tinha vontade de gritar. Porque sabia que desejava que tudo aquilo fosse real.

— Eu a pedi em casamento e você disse não — continuou ele. — Não desisto facilmente quando quero algo. — Edward lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador.

— Este sou eu. Não gosto de decepções.

Irada pela recusa dele em admitir seu erro, Bella ergueu-se.

— Não gosta? Você preparou toda essa cena romântica para mim um dia, e isso não significou nada! Encorajou-me a me apaixonar e depois me dispensou sem pensar duas vezes — acusou ela por entre os dentes.

Temendo que pudesse ter um colapso nervoso, dirigiu-se para o caminho através do bosque cerrado. — Bem, não vou cair na mesma armadilha vazia novamente. Você não pode manipular-me como faz em acordos de negócios.

— Defina o que quer dizer com "cena romântica". — Ele a seguiu.

— As rosas de pétalas na banheira... as flores... os cartões... meu filme favorito... o livro especial. — Bella enumerou por sobre o ombro.

Ele parecia inflexível.

— Não vejo razão pela qual tudo que você enumerou possa ser condenado.

Não havia intenção de encorajar uma paixão ou de iludi-la. Eu nunca tinha vivido um relacionamento desse tipo antes...

— Sim... eu sei — interrompeu ela. — Por isso apresentou-me como "apenas um empregada" quando recebeu a visita de seu amigo, certo? — acrescentou com uma risada cínica.

Edward estremeceu e piscou. Bella teria ouvido o que ele dissera ao amigo?

— Meu amigo é muito fofoqueiro. Eu estava apenas protegendo nossa privacidade.

Bella sorriu através das lágrimas que ameaçavam irromper.

— Não, você estava dizendo a verdade. Isso é tudo que sempre fui, tudo que deveria ser... a empregada que aquecia sua cama.

— Você faz isso parecer mesquinho e sórdido, mas não é! No primeiro dia que permiti que gritasse comigo, você não era mais a empregada. Era igual a mim!

Assustada com aquela explosão de temperamento, Bella deu-lhe uma olhada e caminhou mais rápido do que nunca.

— Bem, hoje você foi mesquinho... O que fez? Trouxe decoradores e estilistas e pediu-lhes que produzissem uma cena para me seduzir?

— Por Deus, enquanto eu viver, nunca tentarei agradá-la novamente. Você é a mulher mais obstinada que já conheci!

— Também não confio mais em você. Está me culpando? — Olhando para a vasta vila à sua frente, Bella colocou as mãos na cintura para confrontá-lo de novo. — Onde estão os seus guarda-costas nesta tarde? A ausência deles é prova que você planejava me levar para a cama!

— Sem comentários — murmurou Edward.

A óbvia falta de vergonha irritou Bella.

— Você poderá apodrecer no inferno por isso, Edward Cullen!

— Não é um crime eu querer me casar com você.

— Ouça, quando eu estiver tão desesperada por um marido, a ponto de aceitar um que apenas sente culpa por ter me engravidado, eu aviso!

Debaixo do pórtico de pilar da vila, Edward a fez parar, segurando-lhe os ombros e forçando-a a se virar em sua direção.

— Talvez eu aprecie a existência daqueles garotinhos muito mais do que você imagina — disse ele. — Irina tentou todos os tratamentos de fertilidade conhecidos pela raça humana e não conseguiu conceber!

Aturdida por aquela informação, Bella arregalou os olhos marrons. Uma onda de remorso a assolou. Pensou que a própria fertilidade devia tê-lo atingido como um sopro irônico e amargo, quando a esposa falecida tivera de suportar repetidas decepções em seu desejo de ter um bebê.

— E talvez eu também tenha consciência do quanto devo a meus avós por terem me tirado do orfanato e me criado como filho — completou Edward.

— Se eu me casar um dia, quero um elo mais pessoal com meu marido do que meus filhos — disse ela friamente.

Quando Bella desvencilhou-se de seu aperto e correu para dentro da casa, Edward pensou que poderia explodir. Com um suspiro exasperado, seguiu-a para dentro do hall.

— O que pode ser mais pessoal do que o que temos agora? — exclamou ele.

Atônita pelo tom furioso, e acuada pelo ardor daquele olhar dourado, Bella parou.

— Isso é apenas físico — murmurou ela em tom baixo.

— E o que há de errado nisso? — perguntou com agressividade. — Eu voaria ao redor do mundo só para passar uma hora em sua cama! É o melhor sexo que já fiz na vida. Estou feliz com isso... mais do que feliz. Por que você não pode estar?

Uma onda de constrangimento a fez corar. Não podia acreditar que Edward lhe dissera aquilo.

— Edward...

Em algum lugar vindo de trás, Bella ouviu uma tosse. O tipo de tosse que as pessoas usavam quando queriam chamar a atenção por algum motivo.

— Edward — soou uma voz de dentro da casa. Relutante e vagarosamente, com o rosto rubro por saber que alguém podia ter ouvido parte daquela discussão particular, Bella voltou-se.

Um homem idoso de cabelos grisalhos, com Toby confortavelmente aconchegado em um dos braços, estava sorrindo abertamente para os dois da entrada do amplo hall.

— Anthony Cullen — apresentou-se o velho homem da maneira mais amigável possível. — E você deve ser...

— Bella— interrompeu Edward, fechando a mão rapidamente sobre a dela para esconder o sutiã que ela segurava. — Permita-me apresentar-lhe meu avô.

Passando a mão livre nas costas de Bella, Anthony praticamente empurrou-a para precedê-lo na entrada da sala de visitas.

— Bella, esta é minha esposa, Elizabeth.

Uma senhora roliça já de idade, com cabelos cor-de-prata brilhantes e com Connor aninhado no colo, cumprimentou-a com acentuado sotaque inglês.

Edward dispensou a babá, enquanto Bella sentiu que iria sucumbir a um ataque histérico. Por quanto tempo os avós de Edward estariam esperando antes que eles aparecessem? Suspeitariam da causa da ausência dos dois? Era quase impossível que não notassem seus cabelos despenteados e embaraçados, o rosto vermelho e brilhante, e que Edward, destituído de sua usual elegância no que dizia respeito a trajes, estava sem paletó e sem meias.

Anthony e Elizabeth não teriam deixado de perceber o fato de que o neto e a mãe de seus bisnetos haviam acabado de ter uma discussão terrível e desgastante. Mas nenhum dos charmosos avós de Edward demonstrou a mais leve impressão de desconforto e desaprovação.

Anthony sorriu quando Toby esticou os bracinhos para Bella, e entregou-o à mãe.

— É claro que ele quer a mãe. Elizabeth e eu ficamos muito excitados quando soubemos das crianças. Espero que entenda que não podíamos esperar a hora de conhecê-los. O tempo é precioso em nosso estágio da vida.

Edward, que percebeu que havia errado em assumir que os avós ficariam devastados pelo escândalo de seus filhos ilegítimos, cerrou os dentes. O velho casal parecia infinitamente feliz. Ele curvou-se para dar um beijo no rosto da avó.

— Seu avô queria avisá-lo de nossa intenção de visita, mas sabe o quanto adoro surpresas — disse a avó.

— É uma surpresa maravilhosa — respondeu Edward sem hesitar.

Explicando que a artrite dificultava-lhe os movimentos, Elizabeth convidou Bella para sentar-se a seu lado.

— Eles são dois rapazinhos encantadores. Fortes, saudáveis, cheios de vida. Você deve estar muito orgulhosa de seus filhos — observou Elizabeth, acariciando a cabecinha de Connor.

Anthony também brincou com os cachos pretos de Toby antes que Bella o pusesse no chão para que o bebê pudesse engatinhar.

— Estamos radiantes com a existência deles. — O homem mais velho dirigiu a Bella um olhar meigo. — Quero que saiba que, não importa o que aconteça entre você e Edward, sempre consideraremos você e seus filhos parte de nossa família e será muito bem-vinda em nossa casa.

Bella ficou sensibilizada com aquela doce declaração. Olhou Toby tentando andar em linha reta na direção do pai.

O melhor sexo que já tive, pensou Bella. Com o rosto ardendo pela recordação inoportuna, estava terrivelmente consciente da dor entre as coxas. A intimidade renovada dos dois a tomara intempestivamente... a tal ponto que mesmo cruzar os olhos com Edward representava um desafio.

— Vocês vão ficar por alguns dias, não é? — murmurou Edward para os avós. — Infelizmente tenho um encontro bem cedo em Bruxelas amanhã e preciso partir mais tarde esta noite. Mas Bella adorará a companhia de vocês.

Bella sentiu-se culpada. Edward estaria inventando trabalho como uma desculpa pela briga que haviam tido? Observou-o erguendo Toby com uma confiança incrível e notou que o velho casal também estava surpreso. Dúvida e confusão a assolaram. Os gêmeos já estavam aprendendo a amar o pai. Ela teria tomado a decisão certa? Ou errada? Suas emoções estavam em turbilhão.

Meia hora depois, Edward insistiu em ajudar Bella a levar os gêmeos para cima. Uma vez que os bebês já haviam tomado banho e se alimentado, e estavam prontos para dormir, ele a acompanhou de volta pelo corredor e parou do lado de fora do quarto em que Bella ficaria.

— Há uma coisa que venho querendo lhe perguntar. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Sobre a época em que você engravidou dos gêmeos.

Bella o olhou surpresa e esperou.

— Quando exatamente você ligou para o número de telefone que eu lhe dei?

Bella comprimiu os lábios, pensativa.

— Era verão... final de junho.

Edward assentiu sobriamente.

— Certo. E a carta que você mencionou? Quando foi enviada?

— Aproximadamente na mesma época.

— Mas isso deve ter sido seis ou sete meses depois que brigamos. Na ocasião, você já devia saber que estava grávida há muito tempo. Por que esperou tanto antes de tentar me contatar? — indagou.

Bella quase piscou, porque aquela era uma pergunta que esperava que ele nunca fizesse. Mas agora que acontecera sentia que tinha de lhe dar uma resposta honesta.

— Eu estava esperando para ver se você me telefonaria primeiro.

Ele cerrou o cenho.

— Não compreendo isso.

Bella ergueu o queixo, negando a sensação de rejeição que ainda podia sentir.

— Eu queria saber se você entraria em contato comigo novamente. Você não entrou, o que me disse tudo que eu precisava saber.

— Eu teria telefonado se soubesse que você estava grávida! Na ocasião em que você tentou entrar em contato, seu nome tinha sido removido de minha agenda telefônica, e por isso você não conseguiu falar comigo!

— Algumas pessoas não removem números de telefones da agenda com tanta pressa e facilidade — murmurou Bella amargamente.

Edward soltou um longo suspiro. Estava prestes a perder sua paciência com Bella novamente. Não podia fazer isso agora. Não com seus avós ainda sob o mesmo teto. Havia testemunhado o dissabor do avô pelo fato de Edward ter levantado a voz para Bella. E ficara aliviado com o fato de que a surdez parcial do velho homem o impedira de distinguir as palavras a tal distância. Infelizmente, Anthony pensava que todas as mulheres eram como a esposa: flores frágeis com eternos sorrisos e sempre bem-humoradas. O único lugar em que Bella fora dócil tinha sido na cama, refletiu Edward.

Já era tempo de promover uma nova aproximação.

— Passe mais alguns dias aqui na vila — pediu. — Isso me dará mais tempo para selecionar um apartamento adequado para você em Londres.

Bella ficou desconcertada com a mudança de assunto, e pelo fato de Edward estar concordando que ela deveria ter o próprio lar. Fitou-o com a expressão desconfiada.

— Edward, entendo que você ainda esteja aborrecido comigo, mas realmente sinto que este não é o caminho...

— Algumas horas atrás você estava na minha cama, Bella. Por favor, não me peça para sermos amigos agora. E tarde demais para isso.

— Talvez isso nunca seja uma realidade — concordou Bella.

— Mas não espere que eu fique de prontidão e observe você indo para a cama com outros homens.

Edward estava determinado a estabelecer certas exigências antes de partir.

Com receio de que ele pudesse pensar que ela se jogaria nos braços de outro homem, sem pensar, Bella estendeu o braço para tocar-lhe a mão num gesto íntimo.

— Não sou esse tipo de pessoa, não sabe disso ainda? Não estou planejando...

— Você está jogando fora sua sorte — interrompeu ele. Então, encostou-a contra a parede, olhou-a com intensidade e colocou as mãos em cada lado da cabeça dela, efetivamente prendendo-a. — Não toque se não quiser ser tocada, minha querida.

Ela ofegou e sentiu a boca secar.

Edward estava tão perto e os olhos dourados eram tão ardentes que a fez tremer, enquanto se sentia envergonhada pela consciência de que não era apreensão o que estava sentindo.

— Você precisa aprimorar seu nível de resistência, porque não desisti ainda — murmurou ele com voz rouca. — Quando quero alguma coisa, luto para conseguir. No próximo round, posso muito bem jogar sujo, minha querida.

Com um sorriso irônico ele deixou as mãos caírem na lateral do corpo, empertigou-se e deu um passo atrás com exagerada cortesia, a fim de lhe permitir passagem.

**Desculpem pela demora meninas mas estava sem cabeça pra adaptar, com tantas coisas acontecendo no Brasil e no mundo, não sei onde vcs vivem, mas por favor tomem muito cuidado ao sair de casa e se possível fiquem em casa! Eu moro no interior do Espírito Santo e graças a Deus aqui está bem tranquilo quanto a esse Corona vírus, mas se alguém vive nas área mais de risco, por favor fiquem em casa e se protejam! Fiquem com Deus e comentem se quiserem falar sobre onde vcs moram e como está aí! Prometo não demorar a postar e já que é pra ficar em casa vamos ler pra fugir dessa realidade tão triste e alarmante! Bjim!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Boa Leitura!!! **

**Capítulo 7**

Quatro semanas depois, Bella foi à abertura de uma galeria de arte na companhia de um empresário grego, um rapaz jovem e bonito, e da irmã dele, Jane. Quando retornou da Itália, Edward estava em Nova York e Bella passara mais de uma semana hospedada no confortável lar de Anthony e Elizabeth Cullen. Lá, havia conhecido diversas pessoas, porque o casal idoso era muito sociável, e tinham feito questão de introduzi-la no círculo social que frequentavam. Alec e Jane Volturi, que inicialmente visitaram Elizabeth na companhia do pai, deram boas-vindas a novos conhecidos, uma vez que eram da mesma faixa etária de Bella.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Bella estava em uma posição de apreciar a vida social, e tentava tirar o melhor proveito disso. Pretendia também procurar um emprego de meio período em algum escritório, a fim de voltar ao trabalho. A velocidade com que sua vida mudara nas últimas semanas, contudo, a vinha desafiando mais do que esperava.

Finalmente, tivera coragem de telefonar para a sua mãe na Nova Zelândia e contar-lhe sobre os gêmeos. A notícia súbita de que era avó havia soado como um choque para Renée. Apesar da mágoa pelo fato de a filha não ter confiado nela antes, Renée telefonou no dia seguinte, fazendo um milhão de perguntas sobre os netinhos e pedindo que Bella lhe enviasse algumas fotos deles.

Embora Bella estivesse livre de problemas financeiros ou de preocupações com acomodações no momento, vinha sofrendo de uma terrível depressão, a qual fazia o possível para esconder atrás de um sorriso alegre. Sentia que um emprego lhe daria um novo alento. Se voltasse para o mercado de trabalho, readquiriria alguma independência.

Afinal, não estava disposta a viver como uma espécie de concubina sob a generosidade de Cullen para sempre. E talvez uma ocupação profissional lhe desse algo melhor para pensar do que o fato de que sentia falta de Edward.

Não era fácil suportar a ausência dele, admitiu Bella. Edward estava trabalhando no exterior há muito tempo. Dera um jeito de visitar os gêmeos em três ocasiões enquanto estava fora.

Somente uma semana se passara desde que Bella se mudara para um maravilhoso apartamento completamente mobiliado, o qual Edward lhe arranjara. Era infinitamente maior, mais luxuoso e melhor localizado do que ela podia imaginar.

— Suponho que os boatos sobre você e Edward Cullen devem ser verdadeiros — comentou Alec Volturi provocativamente enquanto ambos vagavam pela exibição de quadros e esculturas da galeria.

Desejando que a irmã dele não se tivesse afastado, deixando-os sozinhos, Bella ficou tensa.

— Nunca falo sobre Edward.

— Os tabloides dizem tudo isso por você? — revidou o jovem grego.

Bella enrubesceu.

— De que boatos você está falando?

— Que você não está com ele de modo algum. Fiz o comentário porque vi sua babá quando trouxe as crianças para visitar Anthony e Elizabeth.

— Não estou entendendo. — Bella o examinou, intrigada.

— Sua babá, Irina, é uma moça muito bonita — explicou Alec. — Somente uma mulher que não teme competição empregaria uma babá tão linda em sua casa. Especialmente uma que combina com o perfil feminino dos homens Cullen's: uma loura de pernas esculturais com curvas celestiais.

Quando ele terminou a descrição, Bella empalideceu. Até aquele momento, nunca havia pensado no fato de que Irina era bonita. Os inegáveis charmes da babá explicariam as recentes visitas de Edward aos gêmeos na ausência de Bella? Alec estava tentando lhe dar um aviso? Edward estava seduzindo a babá e ela, Bella, era a última a saber?

— Sim, ela é encantadora, não é mesmo? — disse Bella, fingindo indiferença.

— Acredito que ela possa lembrar Edward da esposa falecida.

— Sobre o que vocês estão falando? — A irmã de Alec, Jane, uma morena tagarela, juntou-se a eles naquele momento.

— Sobre Victória Cullen — informou Alec.

— Minha mãe costumava citá-la como modelo para mim — confidenciou Jane com expressão lastimável. — É claro que Victória era muito mais velha do que eu. Era uma mulher maravilhosa e vivia fazendo caridade. Era também totalmente devotada a Edward...

— Ele casou-se com ela e transformou-se num workaholic — observou Alec.

— Todo mundo sabe que eles tinham um casamento perfeito!

Jane dirigiu ao irmão um olhar de reprovação. Bella engoliu em seco e mediu as palavras.

— Anthony e Elizabeth nunca mencionam Victória.

— Todos ficaram arrasados quando ela morreu. O fato de ela nunca ter tido um filho foi muito trágico. — Então, como se percebendo o que estava dizendo, Jane corou, constrangida. — Desculpe-me, Bella. Não tive a intenção...

— Não, claro que não. — Bella sorriu, mas havia uma sensação desagradável em seu interior.

Bem, havia perguntado e recebido uma resposta, pensou, vagando distraída por entre a exposição. Tudo que podia pensar agora era que Victória fora uma mulher maravilhosa, e Edward tinha sido feliz ao lado da esposa. Pela primeira vez, foi forçada a confrontar o demônio de seu próprio ciúme.

Estava envergonhada daqueles sentimentos, porém, por mais que quisesse, não era capaz de reprimi-los.

Mesmo assim, sentia-se perturbada por saber que aquele ciúme amargo e o orgulho ferido a haviam impedido de refletir sobre a proposta de casamento dele. Por outro lado, estava realmente tão desesperada para considerar casar-se com um homem que dissera abertamente que sexo era tudo que tinha a lhe oferecer?

Edward amara a esposa. Estivera de luto por Victória quando conheceu Bella, e a usara como uma atadura para a ferida... facilmente descartável, uma vez que se sentiu pronto para recomeçar a vida. Em comparação a Victória, ela não passara de uma parceira para um sexo casual e prazeroso, e somente o nascimento de Toby e Connor dera a Bella um passaporte de volta à vida de Edward. Entendeu que aquelas verdades doloridas haviam ferido sua auto-estima e a fizera negar o fato de que estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo pai dos gêmeos. Mas também entendeu que precisava superar suas emoções sobre a esposa falecida e o casamento perfeito dele.

Quando a galeria já estava prestes a fechar, Bella fingiu um bocejo e recusou o convite para uma festa. Alec ofereceu-se para levá-la em casa.

— Há um carro esperando por mim...

— Acompanho-a até lá fora. Então, você não está livre, afinal de contas?

— Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso.

— Seus filhos não estão aqui, mas você está saindo apressada numa limusine com motorista. É uma declaração de posse de Cullen — murmurou o jovem grego.

— Não necessariamente — replicou Bella sem graça quando chegaram à rua escura. — Geralmente, levo os garotos a todo lugar, e Edward insiste que eu use o carro.

— De qualquer forma, não se preocupe com a atração fatal de sua babá — disse ele. — Se ela estiver disponível, pretendo mantê-la totalmente ocupada!

Bella admirou-se do interesse do rapaz por Irina e, naquele exato momento, um flash de luz quase a cegou, fazendo-a piscar. O fotógrafo fugiu e Alec a empurrou para dentro da limusine.

— Estou surpreso que Cullen não lhe tenha dado um guarda-costas também.

— Ele deu. Mas eu o dispensei esta noite — lamentou Bella com um suspiro.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de uma noite mal dormida, ela levantou-se para alimentar e vestir Toby e Connor, então voltou para a cama quando Irina chegou. Não haviam passado mais do que quinze minutos quando uma batida urgente a acordou de novo e a porta abriu-se com um rangido.

— O sr. Cullen está aqui, perguntando por você...

Bella saltou da cama, olhou-se no espelho, e quase soltou um grito de desespero. Seus cabelos pareciam um ninho de abelhas. Por que ele teria ido visitá-la numa hora tão imprópria do dia? Um olhar rápido para o despertador disse-lhe que já se passara metade da manhã, porque ela havia dormido mais tempo do que gostaria. Numa pressa frenética, escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto, vestiu uma roupa qualquer e saiu do quarto em direção à sala de visitas.

Mas Edward não estava lá. Estava no berçário, com os gêmeos e Irina.

Bella permaneceu à porta sem ser notada, penteando os cachos ruivos com os dedos. Gostaria de ter tido tempo para colocar alguma maquilagem e sapatos. Edward estava fazendo perguntas e Irina respondia com risinhos e olhares estudados, comuns às mulheres quando na presença de um homem muito sexy.

— Edward.

Ele virou-se e focalizou os incisivos olhos dourados nela.

Não havia um sorriso no rosto bonito. Enquanto ele a acompanhava à sala de visitas, Bella refletiu se sua interrupção fora bem-vinda.

— Você acha Irina atraente? — perguntou sem mais nem menos.

Um silêncio mortal se instalou e nada a persuadiu a encará-lo.

— Deixe-me ver se entendo! — começou ele, irado pela pergunta. — Você está me questionando se quero assediar a babá?

Bella corou violentamente.

— Não quis dizer isso...

— E claro que quis. A resposta é não. Jamais me envolvi com meu staffe dispenso-os quando tentam qualquer tipo de envolvimento que não seja profissional. Você foi a exceção... a única empregada que terminou em minha cama.

— E, considerando o resultado dessa exceção, tenho certeza de que é um risco que você não escolheria correr de novo.

Edward examinou-a com intensidade. Com a atração sexual que Bella exercia sobre ele, perguntou-se o que fazer com o que ela dissera. Não havia gostado do modo como ela o fizera se sentir antes, e realmente não gostava de sua atitude agora.

Mas sabia que repetiria o mesmo comportamento.

Com os delicados pés descalços e as unhas pintadas sobre o tapete, Bella parecia absurdamente jovem e inocente... até fitá-lo com aqueles olhos feiticeiros, os quais exerciam o mais pecaminoso efeito sobre a sua libido.

— Você esteve com Alec Volturi na noite passada. Explique.

Ela ergueu o queixo em tom de desafio.

— Perdão?

— Ele não serve como companhia para você.

— Sou adulta. Não posso acreditar que esteja me dizendo isso.

— Eu não a quero ligada a ele.

— Ninguém vai me dizer com quem escolho me relacionar.

O semblante de Edward era calmo quando respondeu:

— Eu vou... e se você não me ouvir, Volturi certamente ouvirá. Porque sou muito influente para que ele ignore.

— Você não ousaria — exclamou Bella com voz trêmula de raiva pela ameaça.

— Oh, acho que ambos sabemos que eu faria isso com prazer, minha querida— replicou Edward de modo provocativo. Ficara exasperado quando viu aquela foto no jornal da manhã. Infame Alec Volturi! Rumores ligavam Volturi a algumas festas em que ninguém era de ninguém, mas Edward não tinha intenção de contar isso a Bella, pois a imagem de "bad boy" aumentava o apelo sexual de Alec.

É claro que a coisa sensata a fazer seria contar a Edward que Alec estava interessado na maravilhosa babá francesa, pensou Bella. Mas o orgulho a impediu. E se Edward achasse que outro homem a cortejava, isso podia torná-la mais excitante e atraente aos olhos dele.

Edward era muito competitivo nos negócios. Naturalmente, seria competitivo no que dizia respeito às mulheres. Não era momento de lhe contar que Alec era muito convencido dos próprios charmes para atraí-la.

— Parece que você está esquecendo que conheci Alec na casa de seus avós.

— Meus avós mantêm a casa aberta para os amigos. Você não está numa posição de se descuidar das aparências.

Bella suspirou.

— E por que não? Por você ser um magnata grego?

— Ser vista na cidade com um segundo grego rico poderia sugerir que você está fazendo uma escolha lucrativa de estilo de vida.

Bella ficou irada com aquele insulto.

— Como você ousa?

— Ouso porque sua reputação importa a mim e a nossos filhos.

Ela cerrou os punhos, mas a referência aos gêmeos como algo que eles compartilhavam não lhe passou despercebida.

— Tenho direito de escolher meus amigos!

— Não — murmurou Edward, aproximando-se e pegando-lhe as mãos nas suas. — Você não mais é dona de si mesma.

— Tire as mãos de mim. Foi você que me preveniu para não tocá-lo.

Edward podia sentir a paixão vibrando no corpo delicado de Bella, e isso o excitou ainda mais.

— Gosto de um fator de risco - murmurou ele. Houve um silêncio então, enquanto o coração de

Bella disparava violentamente no peito.

— Mas estamos tendo uma briga...

— Não quero brigar com você.

— Preciso levar Toby e Connor para passear — disse ela apressadamente, lutando para conter a atração, que estava ameaçando seu autocontrole.

Liberando-lhe as mãos, Edward saiu do berçário, e reapareceu menos de um minuto depois.

— O que estava fazendo? — sussurrou Bella.

— Eu estava dizendo à nossa babá que os meninos precisam de um pouco de ar.

Bella piscou.

— Mas... por que você fez isso? Pelo amor de Deus, ela vai pensar que nós...

— O trabalho dela não é pensar sobre nós. Você tem preocupações tão ingênuas, minha querida.

— De modo algum!

Edward afrouxou a gravata e desabotoou o paletó; depois, tirou-o e jogou-o sobre uma poltrona. Bella arregalou os olhos.

— O que você está fazendo?

O celular de Edward tocou. Ele o abriu, olhou-o de modo deplorável, suspirou e desligou o aparelho sem cerimônia.

— Mas deve ser do banco e deve ser importante! — protestou Bella, enquanto ele tirava a gravata, e o estado de pânico dela adquiria enormes proporções.

— Meu Deus... você acha que sempre faço o que as pessoas esperam que eu faça? Algumas vezes, obedecer aos instintos naturais é mais certo que seguir as regras. Esta é uma dessas vezes.

Afrouxando o colarinho, ele passou para os botões da camisa.

— Pare!

— Se eu parar, vou embora... e procurar outra pessoa.

Pensar em Edward com outra mulher deixou Bella em frangalhos.

Somente a menção daquela ideia a fazia sentir que estava vivendo um pesadelo. Com a boca seca e trêmula, observou um torso bronzeado e musculoso aparecer entre as partes da fina camisa de algodão.

— Você está me ameaçando...

— Não, estou sendo brutalmente honesto, minha querida. Você acha que eu a esperarei para sempre? Ou você me quer ou não...

— Casar-se é...

— Não — interrompeu Edward. — Isto é muito mais básico. Não estou falando de casamento. Esqueça isso. Você não sabe o que quer e é tempo de saber. Quero ir para a cama com você, mas não quero uma tragédia em quatro atos depois disso.

O queixo de Bella tremeu, os olhos arregalaram-se e o rosto corou.

— Não gosto da ideia de você com outra mulher! — Ela deu-lhe as costas, sentindo raiva e dor por admitir isso.

Edward aproximou-se ainda mais. Havia tanto de herói conquistador naqueles olhos dourados que Bella sentiu-se tentada a liberar sua tensão, esbofeteando-lhe por um oportunismo barato. Lágrimas furiosas brilharam em seus olhos.

— Às vezes, eu o odeio tanto que tenho vontade de gritar! — exclamou ela.

Edward puxou-a para si com mãos fortes e determinadas.

— Eu sei... e é agradável estar com uma mulher que sente falta de mim — disse ele sem sombra de ironia.

Sentindo-se como uma pena batendo contra uma parede de aço, ela encostou a testa no peito largo. O aroma familiar da pele a fez tremer. Amava-o e detestava a si mesma por isso. Edward a encostara contra a parede e emergira triunfante com uma verdade que ela nunca quisera reconhecer: toda a sua orgulhosa independência estava destruída pelo simples pensamento de que ele pudesse satisfazer seu sexo poderoso nos braços de outra mulher.

Ele alisou-lhe os cabelos carinhosamente.

— Um mês é um tempo longo para mim... muitas duchas frias, infindáveis noites solitárias...

Bella podia sentir a rigidez da masculinidade contra o estômago. Com longos dedos entrelaçando seus cachos, ele procurou-lhe os lábios com uma sede voraz que fez os joelhos dela se afrouxarem. Carregando-a nos braços com facilidade, Edward a colocou no sofá e usou a língua para passar na boca erótica, enquanto apartava-lhe as pernas delgadas para explorar o tecido que escondia o ponto feminino mais secreto. Erguendo-lhe a blusa, deixou seus dentes roçarem os mamilos róseos e intumescidos, demorando-se ali enquanto ela mexia os quadris e ofegava, consciente de todos os seus movimentos. Toda sensação estava centrada no ponto úmido e quente da feminilidade. Ele afastou-lhe os joelhos e abaixou-lhe a calcinha. Não podendo se conter, Bella enterrou as mãos nos ombros largos e puxou-o contra si, levada por um desejo tão poderoso que a consumia.

— Não pare — implorou ela freneticamente quando ele ergueu a cabeça.

Com olhos apaixonados, Edward murmurou:

— Não quero mais tolices sobre amizade. — Ele a posicionou no canto do sofá. — Sem referências a dever ou amor. Deixe isso ser puro divertimento para nós.

Bella não se permitiria pensar no que ele estava dizendo. Seu corpo estava em brasa, a cabeça parecia girar. Sabia que o escrúpulo iria matá-la, mas estava preparada a pagar o preço. Mergulhou no calor do momento de corpo e alma. O que se seguiu foi a mais selvagem e mais quente excitação que ela jamais sonhou poder experimentar e, no auge, atingiu um clímax intenso e poderoso.

Depois, aninhou-se em seu corpo, imaginando vagamente se estava no paraíso, tentando não ficar chocada pelo fato de que ambos estavam ainda usando a maior parte de suas roupas.

— Eu precisava disso — confessou Edward com voz rouca, procurando e exigindo um beijo apaixonado que demonstrava um desejo renovado. Ele riu quando ela o olhou com expressão confusa. — Eu realmente precisava disso, minha querida, e preciso de muito mais ainda.

Ele a ergueu nos braços, posicionou-lhe as pernas m volta de sua cintura e carregou-a para o quarto.

— Mas e se...

— Nossos filhos já estavam dormindo antes de você começar a gritar de prazer. — Edward pressionou a boca quente na pele sensível atrás da orelha e começou a fazer algo tão erótico que Bella gemeu.

— Eu não gritei — defendeu-se quando ele a colocou sobre a própria cama.

— Então gritará desta vez. — Com movimentos lentos e sensuais, Edward desnudou-a, removendo-lhe a saia e a blusa, tirando-lhe das mãos o edredom que Bella segurava para tentar esconder a nudez. — Não sou um menino irresponsável. Cuido de tudo que gosto.

— Edward! — gritou ela, erguendo-se para abraçar os joelhos. — Eu não posso.

— Por favor — sussurrou ele, fitando-a com desejo.

— Isso me faria sentir-me uma desavergonhada.

— Impudica no quarto funciona bem para mim, mas somente se for você.

Ela fechou os olhos e dobrou os joelhos; então, deitou-se com relutância.

— Você pode corar em lugares que eu não sabia que era possível corar — murmurou ele, ajeitando o corpo delgado de Bella numa pose mais ousada. — Mas, se não olhar para mim, eu vou me sentir um voyeur. — Ela hesitou, então ergueu os cílios. — Isto é perfeito — elogiou Edward, delicadamente colocando-lhe as mãos na lateral do corpo quando Bella tentou cobrir suas áreas mais interessantes. — Você é tão bonita!

— Não, não sou — retrucou ela com teimosia.

— Para mim, você é — insistiu ele, admirando as delicadas curvas e questionando por que aquele era o momento mais erótico de sua vida.

— Realmente não sou.

— Claro que é. Você é toda proporcional fisicamente. Seus cabelos têm uma cor deslumbrante e o nariz é levemente adunco, mas combina com seu rosto. Gosto de seus olhos e de sua boca — sussurrou Edward, tirando a camisa e despojando-se do que restava de suas roupas.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Bella não estava muito lisonjeada sobre o nariz levemente adunco, mas o entusiasmo dele era inegável.

— Você é bem natural. — O olhar de Edward a devorava com ousadia. Ele a puxou para si e, com visível satisfação, passou os dedos longos sobre os seios que arfavam. — Não há nada artificial em você. Metade do tempo nem sequer usa maquiagem.

— Tudo é tão físico com você — murmurou Bella, trêmula.

— Você vai se acostumar com isso e aprender a gostar dessa maneira. — Ele brincou com um dos mamilos intumescidos e recebeu um suspiro receptivo dela. Bella tremeu quando a boca sensual de Edward percorreu a pele suave de seu pescoço.

— Mas...

— Sem "mas" — interrompeu e inclinou-se sobre ela de maneira possessiva. — Dessa vez faremos isso do meu jeito. Simples, direito, nada desordenado.

Os olhos de Bella marejaram. Recusava-se a acreditar que o relacionamento dele com Victória se baseara em sexo franco e direto. Ele amara a esposa. E jamais a amaria do mesmo modo. Quando ela lhe dissera que o amava na Irlanda, Edward a dispensara mais rápido que a velocidade da luz, porque a confissão o havia deixado desgostoso.

Edward podia senti-la tensa, tentando impor algum espaço entre eles, e não gostou disso. Beijou-a e abraçou-a com força, empregando todas as habilidades eróticas de seu considerável repertório de carícias.

Eles fizeram amor repetidamente, até que Bella ficou tão letárgica que mal podia manter os olhos abertos. Era como se ele não pudesse obter o suficiente dela. A despeito da dor que feria no fundo de sua memória, ela não podia deixar de ficar excitada pela mera força do desejo de Edward.

Ainda estava meio adormecida quando percebeu que ele não estava mais a seu lado. Com os cabelos acobreados ainda molhados do banho, Edward estava inteiramente vestido, dando um nó na gravata de seda.

— Você está indo embora? — sussurrou, surpresa.

— Uma reunião foi reagendada para substituir a que faltei hoje mais cedo. TenhoTenho de estar em Roma amanhã e de lá vou a Hong Kong — admitiu ele, observando o reflexo dela no espelho, despenteada, de modo muito sexy.

Bella ficou consternada e sentou-se na cama, sentindo-se terrivelmente desamparada e abandonada.

— Quando você volta?

Edward suspirou, questionando-se por que a óbvia inquietação de Bella sobre a sua viagem agia sobre ele como um tiro de adrenalina. Ela não queria que ele partisse e não podia esconder isso. Sentimentos de posse e carência geralmente o repeliam, deixando-o frio como gelo. Mas, quando Bella pareceu triste pela perspectiva de perdê-lo por alguns dias, ele não pôde evitar uma onda de satisfação interior.

Na verdade, aquilo o deixava feliz. Por um momento, perguntou-se por que, mas então reconheceu o quanto aquele sentimento era bom para a estabilidade dos filhos de ambos. Todavia, seu semblante bronzeado não revelou aquele raro momento de autoexame.

— Não sei ao certo. Ligarei.

Bella assentiu como uma marionete.

— Não foi bom? — Edward deu-lhe um sorriso brilhante. — Sem estresse, sem pressão. É assim que eu sempre quis que fosse entre nós, minha querida.

Bella ouviu a porta da frente bater quando ele saiu.

Edward se fora e o apartamento estava silencioso.

Como ele sempre quis que fosse: muito sexo, sem amor, laços ou exigências.

Ele se sentia muito mais feliz do que quando lhe propusera casamento. E por quê? Bella havia concordado com os seus termos e, sem se dar conta de como acontecera, estava agora fazendo papel de amante. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Reprimindo-as, perguntou-se como aquilo ocorrera e por que estava planejando fazer algo a respeito.

**Comentemmmm!!!! Quero saber o que estão achando!!!Bjim!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 8**

Com um raro sorriso nos lábios e uma enorme caixa de presente nas mãos, Edward entrou no elevador do edifício de apartamentos de Bella.

Embora detestasse surpresas, sabia que ela as adorava... e mal podia esperar para ver-lhe a expressão quando percebesse que ele estava de volta a Londres 36 horas mais cedo do que o anunciado. Havia trabalhado longas horas para conseguir essa façanha.

Durante os oito dias no exterior, passara uma noite inteira comprando... e detestava compras.

Apreciara as lojas de brinquedos, esperando que Bella fosse tão fácil de agradar quanto seus filhos. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntando a si mesmo se dessa vez fizera a coisa certa. Era irônico que soubesse exatamente do que Bella gostava. Muito antes da separação dos dois, Edward frequentemente encontrara-se vendo alguma coisa e pensando que Bella teria adorado aquilo, fosse uma vista panorâmica, uma música, uma peça de roupa ou uma brincadeira. Não tinha ideia da razão de sempre ter entendido os gostos dela tão bem. Talvez ouvisse melhor do que a maioria dos homens e possuísse uma memória de elefante, além de ser muito observador. Mas, na época em que estivera com Bella na Irlanda, tinha realmente gostado de comprar-lhe presentes e observar os lindos e expressivos olhos castanhos se maravilharem.

Antes de conhecê-la, seus funcionários costumavam comprar os presentes que ele dava às mulheres, e tais presentes sempre foram muito caros e impessoais. Dessa vez, ele fora cuidadoso ao escolher o que daria a Bella. Vira alguns artigos que sabia que ela adoraria. Não comprou nenhum cartão gracioso, nenhuma flor, nada que pudesse arriscar dar a ela uma ideia romântica e levá-la a fazer acusações, ou ficar desapontada. Portanto, optou por lingerie de renda Chantilly. Afinal de contas, não havia nada errado com egoísmos desse tipo. Também esperava que o pingente de platina e diamante com a inicial "B" que comprara em uma das joalherias mais caras do mundo pudesse exorcizar de modo mágico seu hábito de rascunhar a mesma letra todas as vezes que tinha uma caneta nas mãos.

Destrancando a porta do apartamento com a sua chave, Edward ficou surpreso com o barulho de música, tocando tão alto que estremecia a estrutura do teto. Não sabia que Bella era fã de rock, mas ficou satisfeito com o fato de que ela evidentemente estivesse em casa. Foi direto para a sala de visitas, e não a encontrou, mas a evidência de uma garrafa de champanhe vazia sobre a mesinha de centro sugeria que ela estava se divertindo.

Onde?

Uma peça de roupa jazia no chão de pedra do corredor que dava para o resto do apartamento. Edward abaixou-se para pegá-la. Era uma camisa roxa de homem e não era uma das suas. No exato segundo em que fez a dedução, parecia que o mundo inteiro desabara sobre a sua cabeça. Começou a transpirar e toda a sua magnífica estrutura física enrijeceu. A incessante batida da música parecia destruí-lo cada vez mais. Através da porta à esquerda, ouviu um som de lamúria que superava o nível da música. Toby e Connor estavam chorando.

Embora o instinto paternal o impelisse a ver o que estava acontecendo com os filhos, seu olhar selvagem voltou-se para a porta em frente, a qual se encontrava escancarada no quarto de Bella. Ele ficou na soleira e viu o casal nu sobre o colchão. Reconheceu Alec Volturi primeiro, e estava prestes a tirá-lo da cama e golpeá-lo até a morte quando notou que a mulher na cama definitivamente não era Bella. Era Irina, a babá, envolvida num ato sexual que Bella ainda não era madura o suficiente para conhecer. Edward sentiu um imediato desgosto e alívio ao mesmo tempo. Quando desligou a música alucinante, notou um fino pó branco espalhado na penteadeira. Ficou branco de raiva e repugnância.

— A festa acabou. Saiam imediatamente daqui, antes que eu chame meus seguranças para expulsá-los do jeito que estão!

Alec tentou fazer uma apologia risonha em grego.

Edward o ignorou e disse-lhe que, se não fosse embora dentro de minutos, chamaria a polícia. Entrou no berçário, onde um olhar para os rostinhos inchados e vermelhos dos meninos indicava que seus filhos

estavam chorando há muito tempo. Furioso, ele cerrou os punhos. Acariciou os gêmeos, que o olharam com expressão grata. A visão do abandono das crianças tocou-lhe o coração e suas mãos tremeram. Por alguma razão inexplicável não podia deixar de reviver aquele momento doentio quando realmente acreditou que Bella podia estar na cama com outro sujeito.

Fazendo sexo com alguém mais, traindo-o, enganando-o. A transpiração umedeceu sua pele, o que foi um prelúdio da forte onda de náusea que o assolou. Correu para o banheiro para vomitar. Meus Deus, qual era o problema com ele? Nunca ficava doente. Teria contraído alguma infecção?

Apenas dez minutos antes, estava nas alturas, depois de uma viagem bem-sucedida e com a aprovação de todo o seu staff.

Viajara direto do aeroporto para ver Bella e as crianças. A cena sórdida que presenciara havia ferido todos os seus princípios: uso de droga numa propriedade sua, um sujeito sujo como Volturi ousando profanar o quarto de Bella, a babá negligenciando seus filhos. Mas aquilo o teria deixado fisicamente doente?

Um dos gêmeos soluçou, tirando-o de sua confusa introspecção. Bella não estivera na cama com ninguém, recordou-se exasperado. Mais tarde, estaria na cama com ele, em sua cama em Dove Hall. Aquilo não era negociável. Fora paciente demais. Mas agora tomaria conta da situação da maneira que deveria ter agido desde o início.

Contemplou os filhos com admiração. Estavam sem uma babá. Onde estava Bella? Ele podia telefonar-lhe, ou pedir reforços por telefone. Ou podia cuidar dos filhos por algum tempo. Decidido, tirou os garotinhos dos respectivos berços. Estavam molhados e era necessário trocar-lhes as fraldas. Quando teriam comido pela última vez?

Mais uma vez, pensou em pedir reforços profissionais, mas a consciência pesou. Seria cruel deixar estranhos lidarem com eles logo após o que haviam sofrido. Depois de tirar o paletó, a gravata e as abotoaduras de diamante, encontrou fraldas e roupas limpas para os gêmeos e dedicou-se ao trabalho.

Duas horas depois, ligou para Cyrus e pediu-lhe que fosse apanhá-los com a limusine.

— Não pergunte — avisou Edward quando o chefe da segurança foi presenteado com Toby embrulhado somente numa fralda e uma manta de lã.

Connor estava em estado similar. Mas foi Edward que levou a pior: água de banho, manchas de chocolate, farelo de biscoitos, leite e suco derramado haviam destruído sua usual elegância.

Quando as crianças estavam seguras em suas cadeirinhas no carro, ele soltou um profundo suspiro e relaxou pela primeira vez em duas horas.

Então adormeceu. A limusine já estava a caminho de Dove Hall quando Edward pegou o celular para ligar para a mãe dos gêmeos.

— Você é uma garota bondosa. — Elizabeth Cullen alisou a mão de Bella num gesto afetuoso. — Espero que consiga esse emprego.

— Mesmo assim, Edward ficará furioso.

Naquela manhã, Bella fora a uma entrevista para a função de recepcionista numa agência de imóveis de alto padrão. Depois, encontrara Elizabeth e acompanhara-a ao dentista.

Almoço e compras foram as outras atividades.

— Um pouco do que ele não gosta fará bem a Edward — murmurou a avó alegremente. — Posso imaginá-lo pedindo-a em casamento por obrigação e você recusando. Fez muito bem em não aceitar, garota. Ele é um Cullen e um banqueiro. Surgirá com uma oferta melhor. Uma relação mais estável.

— Veremos — replicou Bella incerta.

Agora, beijando a avó de Edward em uma das faces, prometeu visitá-la em breve com as crianças e despediu-se.

No momento em que Edward ligou, ela estava entrando em seu apartamento. Franzindo o cenho, perguntou:

— Como assim, os gêmeos não estão aqui?

Em poucas palavras, Edward descreveu a cena que havia encontrado. O coração de Bella quase parou. Estava horrorizada, pois havia passado o dia inteiro fora.

— Irina parecia tão boa — murmurou ela.

— Infelizmente, isso não significa que ela fosse uma pessoa responsável. Talvez fosse jovem demais para o trabalho.

Tendo assegurado a Bella que os filhos estavam bem, Edward sugeriu que fizesse uma mala com tudo de que ela e as crianças precisariam para um fim de semana em Dove Hall.

— Você está me culpando por isso? — sussurrou ela.

— Não. Mas não deixarei que isso aconteça novamente.

Enquanto arrumava a mala, Bella perguntou-se o que ele quisera dizer com aquele comentário final. Ela não havia escolhido Irina para o emprego?

Quando estava prestes a deixar o apartamento, encontrou a sacola que Edward deixara no hall e os presentes desembrulhados. Lágrimas marejaram-lhe os olhos enquanto prendia o pendente de diamante em voltado pescoço. Examinou a lingerie com o rosto corado e enfiou-a rapidamente na sacola de fim de semana, junto com os brinquedos comprados para os meninos.

Desesperada para se reunir aos filhos, Bella entrou na casa de campo e subiu direto para o berçário. Toby e Connor dormiam tranquilos nos berços e ela se sentiu um pouco tola por suas preocupações. Entretanto, não podia deixar de pensar que algo mais sério poderia ter acontecido a seus filhos.

Edward estava ao telefone na biblioteca, e gesticulou para ela que se sentasse. Bella olhou pela janela e admirou as luxuriosas colinas verdes e o lago sereno. Então deu uma olhada para Edward.

Que homem bonito!, pensou. Enquanto ele estivera no exterior, ela disse a si mesma que havia recuperado o controle de seus sentimentos, concluindo que o amava num nível razoável, mas não obsessivo. E agora uma única olhada para aquelas feições esculpidas a informou que havia se iludido. Ele ainda a fazia sentir-se tonta e ofegante como uma adolescente.

— Toby e Connor parecem tranquilos mesmo com toda essa confusão — comentou ela.

— Você não diria isso se os visse quando chegamos aqui — admitiu Edward. — Encontrei-os chorando no apartamento, com fome e sem banho. Tomei conta deles por algumas horas.

— Por que não me telefonou? Eu teria voltado imediatamente.

— Por alguma razão, achei que você voltaria logo e... eu sou o pai. Pensei que fosse capaz de cuidar deles por uma ou duas horas. O orgulho vem antes da queda. Não sou capaz.

Bella estava atônita e sensibilizada com o fato de que ele tivesse tentado.

— O que aconteceu?

Após o pesadelo de banhar os gêmeos, Edward tinha achado impossível colocar roupas naqueles minúsculos corpos que se contorciam. Quando tentou alimentá-los, tudo que lhes ofereceu foi rejeitado a favor dos biscoitos de chocolate que ele mesmo estivera comendo. Incapaz de obter os biscoitos de volta, rendera-se aos gritos e cedera.

— Pelo menos você tentou — disse Bella, tocando no brilhante pingente no pescoço, e com os olhos castanhos brilhando de apreciação. — Adorei o pingente. É belíssimo. Eu gostaria de estar em casa quando você chegou de viagem.

Examinando-a, Edward saboreou o prazer e a aparência dela. Gostou do jeito como estava vestida. Numa saia cinza reta que combinava com o suéter de gola alta, e sapatos de salto alto, parecia encantadoramente pequena, feminina e bonita.

— Agora temos algo mais importante a considerar. Tentei lidar com o nosso relacionamento nos seus termos e não está funcionando.

— Está me culpando? Não vê que me sinto muito mal também? Você me preveniu sobre Alec e não escutei... e ele já tinha me dito que estava interessado em Irina.

— Você sabia disso? Pensei que era em você que ele estivesse interessado.

— Não, não era — confessou Bella, enrubescendo. Aquele pequeno ponto esclarecia tudo e Edward parecia sério.

— Serei franco. Quero meus filhos vivendo comigo, onde há empregados adequados para assegurar que o ocorrido de hoje nunca mais se repita.

— Mas isso não é possível — protestou Bella.

— É possível se nos casarmos. E não estou pedindo desta vez. Estou lhe comunicando. Ou você se casa comigo, ou lutarei contra você pela custódia das crianças.

Totalmente chocada, Bella o olhou boquiaberta. Não podia acreditar que ele estivesse falando sério. Da última vez em que estivera com Edward, ele a havia tratado como amante, e agora aquela intimidade maravilhosa desaparecera por completo.

— Não acredito que você esteja me ameaçando.

— Toby e Connor merecem coisa melhor do que estamos lhes dando. Se posso desistir de minha liberdade, você também pode.

Ela cerrou os punhos, nervosa.

— Mas e se eu não quiser ser o seu sacrifício?

Os olhos dele gelaram.

— Não há campo para negociação a respeito disso. Já comecei a fazer os arranjos para o casamento.

Os olhos castanhos cintilaram de raiva e descrença.

— Bem, então, só resta a você desfazer os arranjos.

— Por que eu faria isso? E por que o grande drama? Afinal, minha querida, você está dormindo comigo, de qualquer modo.

Bella ergueu o queixo em tom de desafio.

— Não ouse jogar isso na minha cara!

Edward sempre ficava insensível em situações de conflito. Mas, de repente, foi tomado por uma raiva que poderia ter levantado o teto de uma casa.

— Atirar o quê? A verdade? Se você estivesse em casa quando cheguei hoje, teria ido para a cama comigo. Negue isso se for capaz, mas não acho que precisamos de testemunhas para provar o que falei!

Bella empalideceu. Sentia-se terrivelmente humilhada. Era verdade. Nunca fora capaz de resistir à sedução de Edward e teria dormido com ele novamente. Mas ser confrontada por aquele ato mortificante acabava com seu orgulho. Recusando-se a encará-lo, comprimiu os lábios.

— Sabe onde estive esta manhã? Fui a uma entrevista para um emprego.

— Você passa todos os minutos do seu dia imaginando como me irritar? Um emprego? Por que tenta rejeitar tudo que tento fazer por você?

— Tudo que quero é ser independente.

— Esqueça. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas precisamos voltar ao básico ultrapassado. Não quero uma parceria compartilhada ou uma amante eventual. Quero uma esposa. Há boas razões pelas quais devemos nos casar, entre elas porque temos dois filhos e ambos gostamos muito de sexo — disse ele com ironia. — E, da próxima vez que compartilharmos uma cama, eu serei seu marido!

Bella lhe lançou um olhar de desafio.

— Você realmente brigaria comigo pelos gêmeos no tribunal?

— Se isso é necessário para fazê-la ter bom senso, sim — declarou sem remorso. — Acho que está agindo de maneira irresponsável.

— Não, não estou.

— Talvez você ainda não tenha maturidade suficiente para ver o que vejo. Toby e Connor precisam de estabilidade e de seus pais juntos. Sei o quanto valem essas vantagens. Acredito que posso fazer diferença na vida deles, e estou determinado a tentar.

Bella engoliu em seco. Aquela ameaça feria seu senso de justiça. Edward realmente tentaria separá-la dos gêmeos? Ou estava apenas blefando? Ele se importaria com a dor que um processo como aquele causaria nela? Queria direitos iguais sobre os filhos, e nesse ponto tinha razão. Se não estava mais preparado para uma conciliação, somente o casamento lhe outorgaria tais exigências.

Nos últimos meses, ela vinha observando de longe como Edward crescia de um pai relutante para um pai comprometido.

Dedicava boas horas de seu tempo para estar com Toby e Connor e conhecê- los melhor, aprendendo a amá-los. Na verdade, Edward havia conseguido formar laços com seus filhos. A ideia fez Bella tremer de leve. Não podia mais ver sua família como uma trindade. De repente, sentia-se temerosa e insegura. Incerta também quanto a seu papel na vida de Edward. Os gêmeos seriam sempre filhos dele, mas ela não tinha tal segurança de posse.

Não era consolo algum reconhecer que acabara na cama dele por não poder aceitar a possibilidade de Edward ter um caso com outra mulher.

Na verdade, Edward a levara com espantosa eficiência a fazer exatamente o que ele queria. Realizar seus objetivos era o que fazia de melhor. Mas e se agora o objetivo fosse partir e levar as crianças junto?

Observador sagaz, Edward podia sentir a tensão emanando de Bella.

Não diria nada que pudesse diminuir a pressão sobre ela. Tendo chegado a uma decisão, estava convencido de que precisava ser cruel para ser bondoso.

— Estou chocada com o fato de que você tenha me ameaçado para me persuadir a fazer o que você quer — disse Bella, fitando-o com expressão de raiva.

Edward estudou-a por um momento.

— Sem comentários.

— Não me esquecerei disso. — Engolindo em seco, Bella dirigiu-se para a porta. — Eu lhe darei uma resposta amanhã.

Saindo, bateu a porta. Edward descobriu que queria esmurrar alguma coisa. Ela era a mulher mais teimosa que já conhecera. O que precisava pensar, afinal? Ele fora bem claro e simples em sua explanação. Qual era a dificuldade em tomar uma decisão imediata? Ela estaria deliberadamente fazendo-o esperar por uma resposta? Serviu-se de um brandi. Um emprego?

Por que Bella queria trabalhar? Enquanto sorvia a bebida que lhe ardia a garganta, Edward questionou-se por que ela nunca fazia o que ele queria, exceto na cama. Imaginou-a num ambiente de escritório. Alguém tão cheia de vida e energia como Bella seria popular. Ela possuía uma mente ágil e uma língua ainda mais ágil. Trabalhava duro e aprendia rápido. E era muito sexy...

Edward comprimiu os lábios. O fato de não ter o costume de assediar funcionárias não significava que outros homens fossem tão escrupulosos quanto ele. Mais de um sujeito provavelmente a acharia atraente. Ele imaginou os lobos sexuais rodeando Bella enquanto ele estivesse fora do país a negócios. Serviu-se de mais uma dose de brandi. A ideia era insuportável. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse jamais.

Antes de perceber que a mulher na cama não era realmente Bella, teve gana de matar Alec Volturi a sangue frio. Finalmente aceitava que, no que dizia respeito a Bella, era tremendamente possessivo. Queria saber que ela era exclusivamente sua e esta era a razão pela qual casamento era a única opção que estava pronto a considerar.

Bella saboreou um jantar frugal em seu quarto bonito. Tinha pouco apetite.

Estava furiosa com Alec e com sua ex babá Irina pelo que haviam feito, pondo as crianças em risco. Sentia-se imensamente grata em razão de o destino ter trazido Edward de volta a Londres antes do previsto, e por ele ter pegado o casal culpado e os dispensado de maneira sumária. Quanto tempo Irina e Alec vinham se comportando daquela maneira sem que ela tivesse conhecimento?

Quando foi para a cama, Bella permaneceu acordada e preocupada. Mas não tinha dúvida sobre a resposta que teria de dar no dia seguinte. Por duas boas razões, ela se casaria com Edward. Primeira e principal: não podia suportar o risco de perder a custódia dos filhos. Edward seria um oponente amedrontador, rico e poderoso. Seria um inimigo e tudo aquilo se transformaria num desastre total. O fato de que o amava a fazia sentir vergonha. Mas ele logo aprenderia que Bella não tinha nenhuma intenção de fechar os olhos para a sua coerção, agindo como uma esposa adequada.

De jeito algum, refletiu amargamente. Ele podia ganhar a disputa, mas isso não significava que havia vencido a guerra.

Quando Bella levantou-se na manhã seguinte e descobriu que Edward já havia saído para trabalhar, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ficou furiosa.

Assim que acabou de lidar com as necessidades de Toby e Connor, ligou para o número privativo do telefone dele. Edward dispensou o staff agrupado em volta de sua mesa e mentalmente desligou-se da crise na bolsa de valores que o forçara a ir para o escritório ao romper da aurora.

— Diga, meu amor — cumprimentou-a alegremente. — Eu estava fazendo planos para a minha despedida de solteiro.

Até aquele ponto, Bella havia se sentido insensível, mas no instante em que ele falou aquilo, enfatizando que nunca duvidara de qual seria a sua resposta, ela quis desligar o telefone e esbofeteá-lo.

— Sem gracinhas, Edward!

Ele rabiscou um B no bloco de anotações à sua frente, e circulou a letra com um gigantesco C

— Tão ocupado como estou atualmente, uma despedida de solteiro parece muito improvável. Pensei que uma piada pudesse melhorar seu humor.

— Não brinque com o que disse ontem à noite. Você não me deu uma chance e esta é a única razão pela qual vou me casar com você.

— Esta é uma notícia fantástica — disse ele com uma entonação de voz confiante e positiva, como se ela tivesse dito que mal podia esperar para vê- lo no altar. — Vamos pedir uma licença especial. Nosso casamento será realizado em duas semanas — murmurou ele. — O organizador de casamento trabalhará com meu staff, portanto, pode concentrar as energias em escolher seu vestido de noiva.

— Nenhuma ideia a oferecer nesse sentido?

— Eu adoraria vê-la de branco, minha querida. Branca da cabeça aos pés, em qualquer estilo. Será um casamento muito tradicional. — Edward meneou a cabeça em direção aos frenéticos sinais que dois de seus executivos estavam fazendo da porta do escritório. — Desculpe-me, mas o helicóptero está aqui para me levar ao aeroporto. Posso não estar de volta muito antes do casamento, mas prometo que telefonarei para você todos os dias.

Aeroporto? Para onde ele estava indo? Bella quis perguntar, mas foi deixada com uma linha de telefone desligada e um ataque de raiva e frustração. Poucos minutos depois, ligou o noticiário da televisão e descobriu sobre a crise na bolsa de valores.

**Ahhh vai ter casamentoooo! Alguém sentiu aí que o Edward quase morreu de ciúmes quando pensou que a Irina era a Bella?? Uhhh mas a Bella não vai facilitar pra ele não! Afinal ela foi chantageada para se casar com ele! Ah se eu tivesse no lugar dela! Casaria feliz da vida!kkkk comentemmm! Quero saber o que estão achando! Ah e estamos na reta final ! Então Comentemmm!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Oiiiii! Desculpem a demora, eu sinceramente estava com muiiiita preguiça de adaptar, kkkkk ficar em casa direto sem poder sair pra lugar nenhum me deixou muito desanimada, por isso passo meu tempo lendo fanfics e livros, então acabei me distraindo essa semana! Mas eu queria agradecer ao comentário da Raisssa 124 ,ameeeeeei!!! Muiito obrigada, fico muito feliz por vc e várias outras leitoras estarem gostando dessa adaptação e das outras que publico, já estou pensando no próximo livro que vou postar, mas estou pensando seriamente em publicar umas das minhas one shots que tenho guardadas aqui comigo! Mas vou terminar de adaptar essas histórias primeiro. Então Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 9**

Com lágrimas de orgulho brilhando nos olhos, Renée Swan, uma mulher atraente, e que parecia muito mais jovem do que seus cinquenta anos, estudou a filha com um sorriso de satisfação.

— Você parece uma princesa de contos de fadas.

— Sinceramente, ou está dizendo isso somente para me agradar?

Não muito convencida, Bella olhou seu reflexo no espelho, vestida num elegante traje que delineava suas curvas delgadas. O tecido bordado à mão era encantador, mas o modelo era simples, pois decidira que não tinha porte para usar nada mais elaborado. Um véu curto com pequenas contas de cristal, preso à delicada tiara que Elizabeth lhe emprestara, dava o toque final.

— Sei que está nervosa porque é um casamento luxuoso, mas Edward somente terá olhos para você — declarou Renée com convicção. — Phil e eu só pudemos conhecê-lo ontem, mas ficamos muito impressionados. Não esperávamos que alguém tão rico e importante fosse tão amigável e receptivo.

— Edward tem muito carisma, e estava de bom humor ontem — disse Bella com o sorriso sutil que sempre dava quando mencionava o noivo na presença da mãe.

Maura ficara excitada com a notícia de que sua filha iria se casar, e Edward havia lhe telefonado na Nova Zelândia para insistir que ela e Phil, seu segundo marido, fizessem a viagem para a Inglaterra às suas custas. Para Renée, o mais agradável de tudo aquilo era a chance de conhecer os netos.

— Gostei muito dos avós de Edward também — comentou Renée. — São pessoas encantadoras.

— Sim — concordou Bella com sinceridade. Por insistência de Elizabeth e Anthony, ela e a família haviam se hospedado na casa do casal enquanto aguardavam o casamento.

Entretanto, nada conseguira abrandar o forte sentimento de raiva que Bella escondia em seu coração. Pensamentos que não faziam nada para elevar sua segurança continuavam a dominá-la. O gigantesco retrato a óleo de Victória, que ainda dominava a principal escadaria em Dove Hall, era uma lembrança contínua de como uma beleza física podia ser tão impressionante.

Edward certamente se recordaria de seu primeiro casamento, assim como compararia os sentimentos que nutrira naquela ocasião. Victória fora amada e admirada, enquanto Bella sentia que seus filhos eram mais importantes para ele do que ela jamais seria. Seu casamento seria de conveniência e não por amor.

— Não sei por que você convidou Jéssica Stanley para o seu casamento — censurou Renée. — Já contou a Edward sobre esse convite?

— Não. Mas Jéssica era minha amiga e, se quero perdoá-la por ter vendido aquela história suja para o jornal, o problema é meu e não tem nada a ver com ele.

— Bem, você sempre foi leal com seus amigos e acho isso ótimo, mas — Renée hesitou — eu não deixaria Jéssica causar problemas entre você e Edward.

— Estou dando-lhe uma segunda chance porque ela sempre esteve a meu lado quando eu tinha algum problema.

Bella não via razão de contar à mãe que não pretendia chamar a atenção de Edward para a presença de Jéssica no meio de centenas de convidados.

Ela fora visitar Jéssica num impulso. Na verdade, vinha sentindo necessidade de falar sobre o episódio que arruinara a amizade das duas. Jéssica ficara feliz em vê-la, e havia se desculpado com sinceridade pelo ocorrido. Enquanto Bella conversava com a mãe agora, seu padrasto, Phil, chegou para anunciar que era hora de irem para a igreja. Homem de boa constituição física, ele dirigia uma concessionária de automóveis na Nova Zelândia. A saúde e a disposição de Renée haviam melhorado consideravelmente desde o seu segundo casamento, e Bella gostava do homem.

Em menos de duas horas, seria a segunda esposa de Edward — ponderou, nervosa.

Toby, Connor e a nova babá deles, uma mulher sensata de seus trinta e poucos anos, já tinham seguido com os avós de Edward para a igreja.

Entrando na limusine branca, Bella tomou cuidado para que a pequena cauda do vestido não se arrastasse pela calçada. O casamento não lhe parecia muito real, uma vez que Edward estivera fora do país enquanto tudo era organizado, e seu único contato com ele fora por telefone.

Na noite anterior, contudo, vendo Edward novamente depois de um intervalo de duas semanas, Bella ficara muito nervosa, e agradecera pelo fato de estarem cercados de outras pessoas. Quando Edward tentou falar-lhe em particular, ela usara todas as táticas evasivas que conhecia e dirigira-se para o andar superior da casa. Lá de cima, viu Anthony interceptando o neto antes que ele pudesse segui-la.

Bella tinha uma única certeza: não deixaria Edward sair da situação difícil que ele mesmo criara. Ela podia agir como esposa em público, mas não tinha intenção de agir dessa forma na privacidade. Ele a chantageara, ameaçando ir a um tribunal e tentar tirar-lhe a guarda dos filhos. Precisava aprender a ter respeito, e dormir com ele não era a melhor maneira de ensiná-lo. O homem que tinha jurado que atravessaria o mundo para passar uma hora em sua cama estava prestes a ouvir a palavra não, possivelmente pela primeira vez na vida.

Quando Bella chegou à igreja ortodoxa, ficou totalmente desconcertada ao ver Edward esperando para cumprimentá-la. Usando um soberbo fraque cinza, estava devastadoramente bonito e elegante. Seus olhos dourados fitaram-na com intensa apreciação quando a presenteou com um delicado buquê de flores.

— É uma tradição grega. Você está muito bonita, minha querida.

— Você está realmente aqui para ficar... sem necessidade de pegar um voo? — disse Bella ironicamente. — Nada sério que requeira sua presença no banco?

Edward dirigiu-lhe um sorriso que fez seu coração disparar.

— De hoje em diante, sou todo seu, e teremos uma longa lua-de-mel.

O interior da igreja estava decorado com flores. Tanto ela como Edward receberam uma vela, e a cerimônia começou. Bella sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, porque havia ensaiado para o casamento, no qual Anthony, com muito humor, fizera o papel do neto. Ela e Edward trocaram anéis.

Coroas simbólicas de prata com pérolas atadas a uma fita foram colocadas em suas cabeças. Eles beberam da mesma taça de vinho e rodearam por três vezes a mesa cerimonial sobre a qual jazia uma bíblia. Os convidados esparziram pétalas de rosas sobre os dois. Depois da bênção, as coroas foram removidas e o padre uniu as mãos. Foi uma cerimônia solene e Bella descobriu que nem mesmo sua raiva por Edward podia fazê-la esquecer que agora eram marido e mulher.

Eles deixaram a igreja pela porta dos fundos, a chegada e a partida tendo sido feita sem que ninguém observasse, a não ser o fotógrafo oficial, uma equipe de filmagem e o staffe segurança. Diversas precauções haviam sido tomadas para preservar a privacidade daquele dia. A recepção seria em Dove Hall, onde a segurança era muito rígida para manter todos os membros da imprensa do lado de fora do parque.

No interior da limusine branca, Edward depositou uma caixinha de veludo no colo dela.

— Meu presente de casamento para você.

Os olhos marrons de Bella cintilaram.

— O que é isso? Um jogo de algemas de platina?

Impassível à ironia do comentário, Edward ergueu-lhe a mão e depositou um beijo na palma. Os olhos dourados a fitaram com uma intensidade sexual que a tomou de surpresa.

— Gostaria disso, querida? Mas você é muito pequena e sua pele ficaria machucada facilmente — murmurou ele, fechando os dedos sobre os pulsos dela para enfatizar o que dissera. — Seda seria mais adequado para ossos tão frágeis.

Um rubor cobriu as feições de Bella.

— Foi uma brincadeira.

— Veremos. Nas próximas oito semanas, teremos tempo para explorar muitos territórios.

— Oito semanas? — Bella surpreendeu-se. — Você está planejando ficar dois meses longe do banco?

— É uma ocasião especial — disse Edward, acariciando-lhe as mãos. De súbito, o nervosismo de Bella aumentou. Quando ele descobrisse que sexo não estava no menu do recente casamento, oito semanas pareceriam longas demais. Agora, contudo, não era hora de fazer o comunicado, porque a última coisa que queria era uma briga na frente de dezenas de convidados.

— Quanto tempo você ficou fora quando se casou com Victória? — ela perguntou com súbita curiosidade.

— Uma semana. Não havia escolha. Eu estava prestes a fazer meus exames finais na universidade. — A entonação dele era constrita, como se o fato de falar sobre o seu primeiro casamento fosse um desafio doloroso.

Naturalmente, ele escondia todos os sentimentos, pensou Bella, infeliz.

Desejando não ter perguntado, voltou a atenção para a caixa ainda fechada em seu colo e levantou a tampa com mão hesitante.

— Oh... meu Deus — sussurrou ela, cega pelo esplendor de um anel de esmeraldas com brilhantes.

— Não tivemos um noivado. Eu quis compensar o fato.

Bella examinou o anel e os olhos tão verdes quanto a esmeralda contida nele se encheram de lágrimas. Seu coração parecia ter se partido em dois. Num movimento brusco, fechou a tampa e devolveu-lhe o presente.

— Não preciso de um anel para me lembrar que você me dispensou na Irlanda.

Edward quase gemeu.

— Querida, aquilo não tem nada a ver com este anel. Terei de viver com essas recriminações por toda a eternidade?

Bella olhou para fora da janela do carro.

— Achei que era a solução mais sábia. Fiz o que era melhor para você, acredite.

— Não minta para si mesmo!

— Depois de Victória, eu não estava pronto para um compromisso. Conheci você rápido demais. Senti-me culpado. Você era muito jovem e inexperiente.

— Desde quando isso o influenciou?

— Você era a única virgem com a qual eu já havia dormido! — gritou Edward furiosamente. — Se eu a trouxesse da Irlanda comigo, o que faria com você?

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas em tom de desafio.

— O único futuro que eu provavelmente teria a lhe oferecer na ocasião era como minha amante... e esta foi a razão pela qual terminei tudo.

Bella suspirou.

— Por que simplesmente não admite a verdade? Eu lhe disse que o amava e isso o fez deixar o país sem pensar duas vezes!

Edward achou perturbador o fato de ela guardar uma mágoa tão antiga, especialmente porque não havia entendido as próprias reações na ocasião.

Enquanto fazia tal reconhecimento, Bella mortificava-se pelo que tinha dito.

Por Deus, por que estava agindo assim? O passado estava enterrado.

Edward tivera um caso com ela enquanto ainda sofria por Victória e Bella já devia ter superado isso.

Profundamente arrependida, ela pegou a caixa do anel de volta. Então, deslizou a joia no dedo.

— Obrigada... é deslumbrante.

Edward pensou em questionar aquela súbita mudança de atitude, mas então mudou de ideia. Fora um grande dia para ela e tudo acontecera muito rápido. Possivelmente, Bella estivesse sendo apenas emocional.

Ele ofereceu-lhe um drinque, perguntou se a mãe e o padrasto estavam aproveitando a viagem e manteve a conversa casual durante o trajeto para Dove Hall.

Chegando à festa de casamento, os noivos se posicionaram no hall de entrada e cumprimentavam os convidados que chegavam e dirigiam-se para o salão de baile. Bella finalmente vislumbrou Jéssica, e mostrou-se tensa, esperando que a amiga não fosse notada pelo noivo.

Mas Jéssica, que nunca escondia seus talentos, estava determinada a conhecer Edward pessoalmente. Parando diante dele, deixou Bella sem escolha a não ser fazer a apresentação.

— Jéssica Stanley, uma velha amiga.

Edward murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível.

— Banquei o cupido para vocês dois — proclamou a morena de olhos azuis sem o mínimo constrangimento. — Se não fosse por mim, você e Bella talvez não tivessem voltado a ficar juntos! Ela sempre resistiu à ideia de procura- lo.

Quando Jéssica excedeu o limite, Edward gesticulou para que Cyrus se aproximasse e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele.

— Você não pode pedir que Jéssica vá embora porque eu a convidei — disse Bella, temendo que aquela fosse a intenção dele. — Eu ia contar-lhe que ela estava aqui...

— Não, você não ia — replicou Edward friamente. — Estava esperando que eu não a notasse na multidão, mas vulgaridade dessa magnitude nunca passa despercebida!

— O que você disse a Cyrus?

— Para observá-la... e ficar de olho na prataria.

— Obrigada!

Somente quando os últimos convidados chegaram e eles estavam prestes a entrar no salão de baile, Bella notou que o retrato de Victória fora removido da parede acima da escadaria, e duas belas paisagens ocupavam seu lugar.

Desconcertada com aquela revelação, ela sussurrou:

— O que você fez com o retrato de Victória?

A pergunta fez Edward olhá-la.

— Troquei-o de lugar.

Bella quase agradeceu, mas fazer isso seria uma confissão do quanto o retrato a incomodava, e preferiu silenciar-se. Sua consciência dizia-lhe que Victória tinha todo o direito àquele lugar na parede, e sentiu se culpada.

Como podia ser tão mesquinha?

Mesmo assim, havia gostado da atitude de Edward.

Reunida com Toby e Connor, brincou com os filhos por alguns momentos, até a hora de se juntar à festa nupcial na alta mesa.

Bella tomou dois cálices de champanhe antes que Edward a levasse para a pista de dança. Quando ele a puxou intimamente junto ao corpo rígido, ela tremeu um pouco.

Estava muito consciente da masculinidade potente. O familiar aroma da pele dele envolveu-a, e ela mostrou-se tensa quando uma forte excitação a percorreu.

— Você não vai dizer mais nada sobre Jéssica? — perguntou ela, a fim de se distrair da própria reação.

— Por que você a convidou?

— Ela estava muito arrependida, e foi uma amiga por longo tempo.

Bella passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele até que percebeu o que estava fazendo.

— Espero que não se arrependa. Você é muito confiante. Alguém poderá tirar proveito desse seu traço de personalidade — avisou Edward. —Quando alguém me decepciona, não lhe dou a chance de repetir o erro.

Bella não respondeu, muito envolvida com a dança, e consciente demais da rígida estrutura muscular que pressionava seu corpo. A boca estava seca e o coração, disparado.

Quando a música mudou para outro ritmo, Edward inclinou-lhe a cabeça para trás e fitou-a com olhos ardentes.

— Não vejo a hora de ficar sozinho com você. Meu avô não me deixou segui-la para o quarto ontem à noite — confidenciou ele. — Admito que conversar não era a minha intenção...

Bella corou. Não sabia o que dizer e, quando ele baixou a cabeça e beijou-a com sensualidade, a cabeça dela girou e os joelhos enfraquecerem.

Rindo pelo aplauso que irrompeu da audiência ao redor, Edward alisou lhe as faces coradas.

— Mais tarde... uma noite de núpcias para ser lembrada por toda uma vida, querida.

Bella cerrou os olhos. Por que se sentia culpada? Amar Edward era algo que estava tão profundamente arraigado em sua natureza que não podia negar-lhe nada? Mesmo quando ele estava errado?

Ela vinha se mostrando fraca e agora era hora do ajuste de contas, pensou apreensiva. Não era uma questão de tentar nivelar a contagem de pontos.

Como podia ser? Edward era seu marido e, com toda certeza, queria ter um futuro com ele. Mas tinha de ser um futuro no qual ela seria mais do que a mãe dos gêmeos e a mulher em sua cama. Talvez ele nunca a amasse, mas Bella estava determinada a ensiná-lo a tratá-la como igual, uma esposa que merecia seu respeito.

Enquanto a tarde passava, ela ficou ciente de que, pelo menos em público, Edward a tratava como igual. Nunca fora tão atencioso. Nem uma vez sequer, deixou de estar a seu lado enquanto andavam, agradecendo a presença dos convidados.

Após as convenções, eles se sentaram com Toby, Connor, Renée e Phil por um instante. Foi o momento que Connor escolheu para escorregar da ponta do sofá e dar seus primeiros passos cambaleantes na direção da mãe.

O rostinho iluminou-se, maravilhado por estar andando reto pela primeira vez na vida.

— Não é maravilhoso? — Ajoelhando-se, Bella abriu os braços e pegou Connor para um abraço exuberante. Viu o mesmo brilho de amor e orgulho no rosto moreno de Edward. Sentiu um aperto na garganta quando o viu confortar Toby, que havia tentado imitar o feito do irmão, e irrompera em lágrimas quando fracassara.

Anthony juntou-se a Bella mais tarde, quando ela estava pondo as crianças para dormir um pouco.

— Elizabeth está muito excitada por ficarmos com Toby e Connor nesta semana. É claro que teremos sua babá para ajudar, mas temos muitos planos para eles. Assim que acordarem, nós os levaremos.

— Vou sentir falta dos pequenos — confidenciou Bella. — Mas é apenas por uma semana.

O casal passaria sua noite de núpcias em Dove Hall e partiria para a lua de mel na Grécia, no dia seguinte.

— Uma semana para os adultos aproveitarem a companhia um do outro. — Anthony examinou-a com aprovação. — Eu havia quase desistido da esperança de ver isso acontecer, mas você transformou a vida do meu neto.

— Eu a virei de cabeça para baixo — disse Bella, rindo.

— Edward merece um casamento normal e uma vida familiar. Estamos sinceramente felizes por ambos — murmurou Anthony.

Um casamento normal, pensou Bella intrigada quando desceu a escada. Por que Anthony dissera aquilo? Seria uma crítica velada ao primeiro casamento do neto? Sem dúvida, fora uma referência à infertilidade de Victória. Crianças, afinal, eram altamente louváveis na cultura grega. Entretanto, o comentário parecera maldoso, e era estranho, considerando que Anthony Cullen era um dos homens mais bondosos e discretos que ela já conhecera.

Cyrus aproximou-se.

— Jéssica Stanley está tirando fotos com o celular.

Bella empalideceu.

— Tem certeza?

O homem assentiu.

— Meu marido sabe?

— O sr. Cullen disse que você gostaria de lidar com isso pessoalmente.

O estômago de Bella revolveu-se com a perspectiva do desafio, mas, acompanhada por Cyrus, subiu a escadaria para confrontar a amiga. Jéssica apenas riu quando foi lembrada de que havia uma proibição de fotos impressa no convite de casamento. O celular era um modelo caríssimo de alta tecnologia. Bella desconfiava que a amiga fora deliberadamente armada para invadir a privacidade deles e dos convidados. Estaria algum jornal já de prontidão, esperando notícias dela?

Jéssica precisou de pouca coragem para mostrar as fotos sacadas, e Bella ficou horrorizada ao ver que os gêmeos e alguns convidados célebres haviam sido fotografados sem saber. Jéssica perdeu a compostura quando Bella passou o celular dela para Cyrus apagar as fotos. Um carro já estava esperando para levar a furiosa morena à estação de trem. Seus vingativos comentários finais feriram Bella mais do que qualquer coisa, e ela temeu que outro artigo no jornal pudesse aparecer.

Teria Jéssica conseguido mandar algumas das fotos antes que tivessem sido deletadas? Além disso, ela ainda poderia descrever o dia inteiro do casamento deles.

Edward não disse nada. Alheios ao que havia acontecido, Anthony e Elizabeth partiram com Toby, Connor e a babá. Renée e Phil saíram em seguida, e Bella deu um abraço apertado na mãe.

Logo, o zunido dos carros e helicópteros evidenciou a partida dos convidados e a tensão da noiva começou a aumentar.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou Edward quando a viu perto do alto da escadaria.

— Trocar de roupa.

— Mas por quê? — Edward subiu a escada. Segurou-lhe os ombros e afastou-a da direção que ela estava prestes a tomar. — Nosso quarto é na outra direção, meu amor.

— Foi um dia realmente encantador... — Nervosa demais, Bella não conseguiu concluir.

— O melhor de todos... — concordou Edward sorrindo.

Com cuidado, ele virou-a para encará-lo e, então, a ergueu nos braços.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou ela.

— Gosto do fato de que você é minha. — Edward carregou-a ao longo do corredor e abriu a porta de um quarto com um imenso leito de casal e uma quantidade enorme de flores, que a deixaram boquiaberta quando ele a colocou sobre o tapete. — Elizabeth voou até floristas gregas. Ela realmente segue todas essas tradições. Mas eu lhe disse para não se incomodar em rolar um bebê na cama...

— Como? Não entendi.

— É outra tradição. Mas fertilidade não é um de nossos problemas. — Rindo, Edward puxou-a de volta para o abrigo de seu corpo. — Amo nossos filhos, mas gostaria de esperar um pouco mais antes de aumentarmos a família. Quero minha esposa preciosa toda para mim.

Envolvida naqueles braços fortes, Bella sentiu-se em perigo. Precisava desviar sua atenção hipnotizadora da cama, a qual fora transformada num romântico caramanchão de flores. Era tudo tão maravilhoso... mas agora estava prestes a dizer algo que o faria odiá-la.

Desvencilhando-se do abraço, começou:

— Há algo que tenho de lhe dizer...

— Coincidência. Eu também preciso lhe falar uma coisa.

— Primeiro eu — apressou-se Bella. — Não vou dormir com você esta noite.

Edward ficou imóvel.

— Esta é a nossa noite de núpcias. Por que você não dormiria comigo?

Bella mordiscou o lábio.

— Porque você usou de chantagem para me forçar a esse casamento, e isso foi errado.

— Chantagem é uma palavra relativa. Eu queria casar com você e apelei para qualquer tipo de... bobagem — murmurou ele. — E aqui estamos, casados e com uma vida nova pela frente. Não me diga que está planejando destruir isso.

— Não estou planejando destruir nada.

— Então por que está me dando motivos para pensar em divórcio na noite de nosso casamento? — questionou Edward.

**Iiiiiiii! Será que vai haver lua de mel??? No próximo capítulo saberemos! Comentemmm! Bjim!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Oiiii!!! Só passei pra dizer que já tem uma adaptação saindo do forno pra vcs!!! Vai lá no meu perfil! Leiam e comentemmm!!!!**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 10**

Com um olhar desafiador, Edward foi incapaz de esperar pela resposta.

— Esta é uma vingança mesquinha, porque vi o que era certo para nós e persegui isso. Não gostou dos meus métodos? Eles obtêm resultados. Se eu deixasse por sua conta, nada seria decidido! — disse ele.

Nervosa pela referência ao divórcio, Bella murmurou:

— Você tem de admitir que o que fez estava errado, Edward.

— Como errado? Você é minha esposa agora. Meus filhos terão meu nome. — Quero que nosso relacionamento seja sobre nós, não sobre os filhos.

— Então pare de se comportar como uma criança!

Bella soltou um profundo suspiro e, na defensiva, estendeu um dedo para ele.

— Primeiro... casei-me porque você ameaçou contestar minha custódia dos garotos.

— Eu não faria isso! Bem se vê que você ainda não sabe nada a meu respeito.

— Segundo... fique calado e apenas ouça. Não quero dormir com um homem que me faz sentir que só sou boa o suficiente para sexo!

— Não quero dormir com uma esposa que pensa que pode usar seu corpo como barganha!

— Terceiro — continuou Bella obstinada —, eu...

Edward ergueu as mãos numa demonstração de raiva.

— Vou embora daqui!

— Não! — protestou Bella, passando por ele, e colocando-se junto à porta para bloquear a saída.

— Saia daí.

— Mas precisamos conversar.

— Não quero. Saia.

— Não.

Em resposta, Edward ergueu-a nos braços, atravessou o quarto em dois passos e jogou-a sobre a cama. Então, inclinou-se por cima dela.

— Edward...

— Quando você diz meu nome, é um convite — murmurou ele, tomando-lhe os lábios num beijo apaixonado e feroz, e enfraquecendo as defesas de Bella.

Com esforço, ela se libertou.

Edward observou-a longamente. O rosto moreno parecia ter sido esculpido em granito e ele estava pálido por sob a pele escura.

— Jurei que jamais me casaria novamente. Mudei de ideia por você. Jurei que nunca teria filhos. Aprendi a aceitar e amar nossos filhos — declarou ele, num tom tão gélido que a fez suar frio. — E pensei que você fosse diferente. Amorosa, compassiva e confiável. Bem, onde foi parar tudo isso?

Vendo-lhe o semblante amargurado, de repente Bella sentiu que estava errada, mesmo que não compreendesse exatamente onde estava o erro. O que podia deduzir era que o decepcionara, e a acusação velada nos olhos de Edward feria seu coração. Ela nunca o vira revelar aquela emoção antes e isso a chocou.

Ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Bella havia feito o que se determinara a fazer, permanecendo firme em seu propósito. Mas não havia declarado os pontos principais que pretendia. Contudo, passara a mensagem básica e, considerando a hostilidade dele, aquilo fora uma façanha e tanto.

Seus músculos doíam pelo extremo estresse. Vagarosamente, relaxou no caramanchão florido. Ainda estava usando seu delicado vestido rendado e tinha a tiara na cabeça. Edward certamente os teria removido. Sem perceber, Bella foi acometida por dúvidas e as lágrimas fluíram. Não conseguiu dormir, esperando que ele voltasse a qualquer momento. Exigir o divórcio? Terminar com os planos de lua-de-mel?

No dia seguinte, ela desceu para o café-da-manhã às oito horas. Uma onda de alívio a percorreu quando Edward apareceu, elegante na simplicidade da calça cargo e de um suéter italiano de linha.

— Você está pronta? — perguntou ele. Então a lua-de-mel ainda estava nos planos.

— Edward... — murmurou ela assim que estavam no interior da limusine.

— Não me diga novamente que precisamos conversar — interrompeu ele.

Bella assentiu e engoliu em seco. Eles precisavam conversar, mas agora estava amedrontada demais para se arriscar. Na noite anterior, Edward tinha dito que mudara por ela e essa declaração a chocara, dando-lhe outra perspectiva do relacionamento de ambos.

Diversos repórteres os esperavam no aeroporto. Eram mantidos à distância por Cyrus e seus homens.

Edward colocou um braço protetor em volta de Bella e ignorou as perguntas dos repórteres que conseguiam se aproximar. Alguém disse algo sobre "a mais recente história" e ela gelou. Que história? Rezou para que as revelações de Jéssica não tivessem vazado para a imprensa novamente, mas não teve coragem de questionar Edward. Eles embarcaram no jato particular, então Bella pegou um jornal e folheou-o, vendo logo uma foto dos dois se beijando na pista de dança.

Edward cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua.

— Não perca seu tempo.

Mas Bella era teimosa, e procurou o artigo da foto no jornal. Constrangida, viu as demais fotografias mostrando-a em seu vestido de noiva, e todos os detalhes do dia especial, que agora eram de conhecimento público. Com os olhos lacrimejantes de raiva, lutou para readquirir autocontrole. Sentia-se terrivelmente culpada. Fora uma tola sentimental em confiar em Jéssica novamente.

— Sinto muito por isso — murmurou ela.

— Esqueça.

Mas a indulgência de Edward a incomodava. Antes que as lágrimas pudessem fluir, disse-lhe que ia se deitar e dirigiu-se para o compartimento onde havia um leito. Sentando-se num dos lados da cama, lutou para conter os soluços. A porta abriu-se trinta segundos depois.

Edward sentou-se a seu lado e a puxou para si.

— Não é tão importante assim.

— Todos tiveram tantos problemas e despesas tentando manter a privacidade de nosso casamento e eu estraguei tudo — soluçou Bella. — Eu não devia tê-la convidado.

— Você pensou que ela fosse sua amiga.

— É isso que dói.

— Eu sei.

— Por que você não está furioso comigo?

— Gosto de sua sensibilidade — confidenciou ele. — Se você fosse dura como eu, não seria a mesma pessoa, minha querida.

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Por que está sendo tão bom comigo?

— Não fui bom na noite passada?

Ela soltou uma risada sufocada e aninhou-se nos braços fortes. Amor estava invadindo-a por completo e transformando-se em desejo. Quando se aconchegou ao corpo sólido, as pontas dos seios roçaram contra o peito largo. Edward pegou um travesseiro e acomodou-lhe a cabeça.

— Você está exausta. Durma um pouco.

— Onde esteve na noite passada? -— sussurrou ela.

— Embriagando-me.

— Oh... — Bella não podia imaginar aquilo. E, sabendo o quanto ele gostava de estar no controle da situação, sentia culpa por tê-lo induzido a beber.

— Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer — anunciou Edward da porta. — Você estava certa sobre a chantagem. Foi cruel. Foi errado. E não me desculpei. Eu não estava preparado para cortejá-la, então fiz o que achei que... resolveria nossa relação.

Edward queria resolver a relação deles? Sim, ela entendia isso. Ele era muito impaciente, teimoso e dominador, particularmente em qualquer campo que acreditasse saber mais.

**Esses dois não se resolvem logo!!! Esse capítulo ficou bem pequeno em comparação aos outros, porque só falta mais um capítulo e o epílogo! É eu sei, já está acabando!!! Então comentem!!! Bjim!!!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 11**

— O que faremos em seguida? — sussurrou Bella.

— A lua-de-mel.

Edward possuía uma ilha particular. Voaram num helicóptero, o qual ele mesmo pilotou. Durante o voo, mostrou-lhe uma casa branca, estabelecida num terreno arborizado acima de uma linda praia, e voou ao redor da ilha para que ela visse o vilarejo. Quando aterrissaram no porto, uma balsa estava atracada e um pescador acenava de um brilhante barco azul.

— Passaremos o resto da semana aqui, e depois, se você quiser, iremos a Ibiza no fim de semana.

Na casa, cadeiras de vime com almofadas coloridas decoravam a imensa varanda debaixo de arcos de pedra que davam para o mar. A gigantesca piscina compartilhava a mesma vista incrível.

Decorada em branco com tons de azul que proporcionavam uma claridade esplendorosa na luz do dia, o interior da casa era puro encantamento.

Móveis e antiguidades rústicos decoravam a sala. E, além do charme característico e da simplicidade, havia banheiros luxuosos e uma cozinha que enlouqueceria um chef.

— Adorei... Realmente adorei.

Edward depositou a bagagem no chão do fabuloso quarto de casal.

— Este sempre foi um lugar especial para mim.

Ele teria levado Victória para a ilha? Provavelmente, pensou Bella, censurando-se por sentir inveja de uma mulher morta.

Eles jantaram à luz de velas na varanda, e ela tomou um cálice de champanhe. Usou o anel de esmeralda e diamante e o exibiu o mais que pôde.

Notou que Edward não a estava tocando e não pusera a bagagem deles no mesmo quarto. De repente, sentiu medo. Se a distância entre os dois ficasse grande de mais, poderia perdê-lo para sempre, pensou.

— Por que você não quer falar sobre Victória? — perguntou ela abruptamente durante o jantar.

Edward franziu o cenho e o silêncio foi mortal. Ele levantou-se.

— Por que eu falaria sobre ela? Ansiosa, Bella forçou um sorriso.

— Você viveu com ela pela melhor parte de uma década.

Edward soltou uma risada irônica.

— E talvez eu prefira esquecer isso.

Ela o olhou, intrigada.

— Não entendo .

Sem responder, Edward caminhou na direção da praia.

Depois de um momento de paralisação, Bella levantou-se e foi atrás dele, livrando-se dos sapatos de salto-alto para sentir a areia macia sob os pés.

Era uma noite clara e a lua cheia esparzia muita luz.

— Você não pode me culpar por ser curiosa. Não me contou nada sobre ela na Irlanda e, quando perguntei, disse-me que eu não tinha o direito de saber nada sobre o seu casamento!

— Vamos recapitular — murmurou Edward. — Na Irlanda, eu não tinha razão para falar sobre ela. Sabia que você ficaria chateada se soubesse que eu havia sido casado, portanto, evitei o assunto. Não falo sobre Victória porque não quero.

— Mas, quando amamos uma pessoa e a perdemos, é mais saudável falar sobre o assunto.

— Não foi bem assim entre mim e Victória Smith. — Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhou para o mar, o lindo perfil iluminado pelo luar.

— Então, conte-me como foi. Eu realmente preciso saber.

— Eu tinha 20 anos e ela, 24. Meus amigos a achavam maravilhosa e todos diziam o quanto eu tinha sorte quando ela se interessou por mim. Victória estava disposta a qualquer coisa e, naquela idade, era tudo que eu precisava. Concordamos que seria um relacionamento casual. Quando decidi romper o nosso namoro, ela disse que estava grávida.

Ouvindo Bella ofegar, ele fez uma pausa, enquanto ela pensava que não era de admirar que Edward tivesse se mostrado tão relutante em acreditar que os gêmeos fossem seus. Afinal, já havia passado por uma gravidez não planejada, e, aparentemente, um raio não caía duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu sequer hesitei... Era um rapaz grego bem-educado. Casei-me com ela e fiz duas famílias muito felizes. Um mês depois do casamento, viajei a negócios para Londres e, quando voltei, Victória falou que havia perdido o bebê.

Bella pestanejou.

— Sinto muito.

— Não sinta. Victória imediatamente determinou-se a ter um bebê para substituir o que disse ter perdido. Eu era jovem demais, e não tão sagaz na ocasião. Cinco anos depois do casamento, ainda não havia filhos e acompanhei-a para consultar um especialista, porque estava preocupado com o tratamento misterioso que ela alegava fazer. Quase acidentalmente, eu soube que ela nunca engravidara na vida.

Bella levou a mão aos lábios entreabertos.

— Oh, meu Deus! Ela mentiu para você sobre ter engravidado?

— Todo aquele tempo, vivemos uma mentira. Eu era ingênuo demais para pensar em lhe pedir uma prova antes de concordar com o casamento.

Bella suspirou.

— Pensei que você tivesse tido um casamento perfeito com Victória.

— Aparentemente, era perfeito para muitas pessoas. Victória não tinha amigas íntimas e nosso casamento era uma fantasia perfeita em sua mente. Mas, quando descobri que ela havia mentido sobre a gravidez, pedi o divórcio, e a resposta dela foi tentar me matar.

— Oh, não! — exclamou Bella horrorizada.

— Foi quando percebi que Victória não era responsável pelo que fazia. Ela era insegura, e obcecada por mim — admitiu ele. — Não podia suportar a ideia de solidão e nunca deixava de repetir o quanto me amava.

— E você caiu na armadilha. — Bella finalmente entendia tudo. Alec Volturi comentara que Edward havia se tornado workaholic depois do casamento. Ela imaginou que ele usara o trabalho como uma fuga da pressão de um relacionamento doentio.

— Eu caí na armadilha. Com os pais falecidos, Victória era minha esposa e minha responsabilidade. Providenciei um tratamento psiquiátrico para ela, mas isso não fez muita diferença. Melhorou por um tempo, depois teve uma recaída. Estava tomando medicação pesada quando sofreu o acidente. Ela não devia sequer estar dirigindo.

Fez-se silêncio até que Bella finalmente teve a coragem de perguntar o que há tempos ansiava saber.

— Você a amou? Ele suspirou.

— Não... nem por um minuto.

Bella piscou para conter as lágrimas.

— Tive tanto ciúme dela... Contudo, Victória deve ter sido tão infeliz quanto você.

— Quando ela morreu, senti-me culpado, e a desejei de volta desesperadamente — admitiu ele. — Nunca fui capaz de me perdoar pelo que aconteceu.

— Você fez o melhor que pôde. Ficou ao lado dela e apoiou-a — murmurou Bella. O quanto seus avós sabem sobre isso?

— Muito pouco. Mas devem ter desconfiado que as coisas não iam bem. Evitei contar-lhes a fim de proteger Victória — Ele suspirou. — Você se incomoda se eu for dar uma caminhada?

O pedido repentino desequilibrou-a por um momento. Havia tanto mais que gostaria de perguntar e dizer.

— É claro que não — mentiu ela e voltou direto para a casa. Edward queria ficar sozinho, e Bella podia apostar que aquilo era um problema quando Victória estava por perto. Amor obsessivo era algo sufocante. Ele vivera um pesadelo em seu primeiro casamento, o que devia ter envenenado seu passado com Bella e o presente deles.

Obviamente, depois de uma experiência tão desgastante, Edward temia o amor, as expectativas e os compromissos. Perdera anos de sua vida com uma mulher problemática e, ainda assim, agira de modo honrado e não a abandonara. Bella percebeu que o amava muito mais por isso.

Procurando alguma coisa para fazer, lavou a louça do jantar, ignorando que os empregados fariam aquilo no dia seguinte. Depois, foi para cama, mas deixou a luz do abajur acesa, calculando que a claridade seria vista pelo vão da porta. Uma hora depois, ouviu que Edward voltara. Escutou o som da ducha ligada na porta ao lado e desejou que ele fosse procurá-la.

Permaneceu na cama, pensando em Edward e na situação de ambos. Ele finalmente lhe contara sobre Victória, fazendo-a compreender uma porção de coisas. Compromissando-se em se casar de novo, ele dera um salto muito grande, acreditando que dessa vez as coisas seriam diferentes. Ela olhou para o relógio. Era óbvio que Edward não iria procurá-la mais. E por que o faria quando Bella lhe dissera que não dormiria com ele? Sentindo-se apreensiva e culpada, levantou-se novamente.

Edward estava no quarto ao lado, estendido na cama com as mãos entrelaçadas sob a nuca, o lençol sobre o estômago rígido.

A luz do luar revelou o brilho dos olhos abertos e Bella inclinou-se contra a porta com o coração batendo descompassado.

— Sou eu...

— Precisa de alguma ajuda?

Bella enrubesceu, e agradeceu pela escuridão.

— Sexo — balbuciou ela.

Edward resistiu à vontade de rir e socou o ar em triunfo.

— Venha aqui.

Acariciando-lhe os cabelos, ele a beijou avidamente. Ela gemeu e sentiu um imediato calor umedecer-lhe entre as pernas. Edward segurou-lhe o rosto.

— Não consigo pensar em outra coisa ou alguém que não seja você, minha querida. — Ele inseriu a língua provocantemente entre os lábios dela e livrou-a da camisola.

— Eu também não consigo.

Quando Bella estava tremendo por antecipação, ele parou.

— Promete que vai colocar seu vestido de casamento para mim amanhã, de modo que eu possa tirá-lo?

Entorpecida de desejo, Bella o fitou, incerta de ter ouvido direito. Ele acariciou-lhe os mamilos intumescidos, fazendo-a ofegar fortemente.

— Eu não o trouxe comigo.

— Providenciarei uma entrega especial. — Trazendo o corpo delgado para junto de seu peito musculoso, Edward sentou-se e murmurou em tom de desafio:

— Então, esposa... você o vestirá para mim, se eu pedir?

— Sim.

Bella estava tão excitada que não podia mais falar. Fechou os olhos, saboreou a boca ávida de Edward, entregou-se de corpo e alma, e sentiu-se flutuar no infinito.

**E aí meninas aí está a explicação sobre o passado de Edward. Bem aproveitando pra dizer que esse é o penúltimo capítulo, o próximo é o último! Detesto finais mas é necessário né?! Comentem e até o próximo! Bjim!!!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 12**

Quatro semanas depois, Bella estacionou seu jipe no porto. Estava adiantada, então tirou Toby e Connor de suas cadeirinhas e afivelou-os no carrinho de bebê que sempre carregava no porta-malas. Os gêmeos lutaram contra os cintos de segurança e reclamaram. Desde que haviam começado a andar, tornaram-se menos tolerantes quanto à limitação de seus movimentos.

— Comportem-se — disse ela severamente, copiando o tom de voz que Edward usava quando os filhos ficavam impertinentes.

— Mum-mum — resmungou Toby, seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhando. Connor simplesmente estendeu os bracinhos e deu-lhe um grande sorriso.

Amorosa, Bella agachou-se e abraçou cada um deles. Então, foi passear pelo vilarejo. Diversas pessoas estavam sentadas em cadeiras dispostas na calçada, e algumas crianças jogavam bola. Ela sorriu e respondeu aos cumprimentos, parando aqui e ali para permitir que os gêmeos fossem admirados. Usou algumas frases gregas que Edward lhe ensinara, e sentiu-se feliz por ser entendida. Bella tomou um refrigerante na taverna local e sentou-se ao sol da tarde, aproveitando a gloriosa vista do mar e a maravilhosa sensação de relaxamento. Edward era perfeito no que se tratava de lua-de-mel. Já a levara para fazer compras, velejar e pescar.

A primeira semana fora plena de dias preguiçosos à luz do sol da Grécia, e eles não se separavam por mais que poucos momentos. Nada fora tão intenso em sua vida. Bella jamais sonhara que Edward pudesse ser tão terno e carinhoso. As barreiras haviam desaparecido depois que ele lhe contara a verdade sobre Victória.

Conversavam sobre muitas coisas... mesmo como Bella se sentira quando estava grávida. O fato de ela ter passado por aquela experiência sozinha ainda o aborrecia. Edward era maravilhoso e ela estava nas nuvens.

Estava também adquirindo uma coleção de joias, pensou com um sorriso quando brincou com os novos brincos de platina que ganhara do marido. Ele a mimava demais. Assim como a mantinha acordada durante as noites, proporcionando-lhe infinito prazer e fascinação. Bella amava Edward Cullen mais do que nunca.

Ela observou o iate dele chegando ao porto, e sentiu-se aliviada. Não gostava de pescar, portanto aquilo era a única coisa que ele fazia sozinho.

Embora o mar estivesse calmo, Bella nunca relaxava até que o visse seguro.

Com a luz do sol aquecendo-lhe as costas, ela caminhou para o porto a fim de cumprimentá-lo. Vestido com bermudas e uma camiseta preta, e parecendo um pirata sexy com a barba por fazer, Edward inclinou-se para beijá-la com ternura.

Em seguida, afastou-se e olhou para baixo.

Toby estava puxando a bainha de sua bermuda para chamar a atenção.

— Estou beijando sua mãe! — censurou Edward rindo.

Ciente dos olhares divertidos que o comportamento amoroso deles estava atraindo, Bella afastou-se e começou a desatar o cinto de segurança do carrinho de bebê.

— Vamos para casa.

— Foi um dia tão longo e detesto esperar, querida — disse Edward pressionando a boca sensual e quente na nuca da esposa. Bella perdeu o fôlego. Vendo-o colocar os filhos no carrinho de bebê, entrou no carro.

— O que isso significa, ágape mou? Você usa essa expressão muitas vezes.

Edward sentou-se ao volante, e ligou o carro.

— Significa... meu amor.

Bella arregalou os olhos e não ousou fitá-lo. A pergunta o teria deixado desconfortável? Ele não disse uma única palavra durante o trajeto para casa.

A sorridente babá apareceu para se encarregar de Toby e Connor e, pegando a mão de Bella, Edward conduziu-a para dentro de casa, e então direto para o quarto.

— Edward...

— Há algo que venho tentando lhe dizer... — começou ele tenso. — É culpa sua não ter falado no dia de nosso casamento.

— O quê?

Ele hesitou.

— Eu amo você. Apaixonei-me por você na Irlanda, mas não reconheci o sentimento. Minhas emoções eram tão fortes que fui incapaz de acreditar que era normal sentir-me daquela maneira.

Bella piscou.

— Você está falando sério?

— Sim. Eu estava desequilibrado.

Bella pensou que poderia desmaiar.

— Desequilibrado?

— Lá estava eu, tentando arduamente refazer-me de um casamento ruim, então você apareceu e levou-me a um território que eu nem mesmo sabia que existia — admitiu ele. — Sou um sujeito que planeja tudo, e nada que aconteceu com você foi planejado. Não percebi que era amor. Pensei que meu desequilíbrio emocional, depois da morte de Victória, havia me tirado do controle.

— Talvez não tenhamos nos conhecido na hora certa. Então você me amou. Não é de admirar que eu tenha ficado tão ferida quando tudo acabou. Eu me senti muito segura até aquele ponto.

— Quando você me disse que me amava, tudo que pude pensar foi em Victória, e nas declarações de amor que ela me fazia, e que nunca pude retribuir.

— Talvez você precisasse de um tempo para se recuperar do que havia acontecido com Victória. Realmente ia dizer que me amava no dia de nosso casamento?

Ele assentiu.

— Mas você estragou tudo, dizendo que nossa noite de núpcias estava fora de cogitação

— Isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse mencionado amor! Quando descobriu que me amava?

— Ignorei meus sentimentos até o dia em que fui ao seu apartamento e, por trinta segundos, pensei que estivesse fazendo sexo com Alec Volturi. De súbito, minha mente clareou — confessou ele. — A crença que você podia ter encontrado consolo com outro homem quase me matou e quase o matou também.

— Meu Deus, por isso maquinou a chantagem para que eu me casasse com você?

Edward assentiu com cautela.

— Oh, isso é tão doce! — Bella o abraçou. — Então, o piquenique foi mais real do que imaginei. Mas por que continuou repetindo que era apenas sexo?

— No princípio acreditei que fosse, então pareceu mais seguro deixar as coisas como estavam.

— Você quase despedaçou meu coração! — confessou ela. Edward abraçou-a carinhosamente. Desculpando-se em grego e inglês, cobriu-lhe o rosto úmido com beijos confortadores.

— Desculpe-me, signomi. Não posso ser feliz sem você. Sei que não a mereço, mas realmente a amo, ágape mou. Você e as crianças me devolveram a vida, e acordo todos os dias sentindo-me abençoado.

— Eu também o amo — sussurrou Bella feliz. — Posso finalmente dizer isso novamente.

— Nunca deixarei de dizer, ágape mou.

— Que pequena preciosidade! — suspirou Elizabeth Cullen, olhando dentro do berço para a sua mais nova bisneta, uma garotinha chamada Athena. — Ela é delicada e graciosa como a mãe. E pensar que você e meu neto disseram que não haveria mais crianças por alguns anos!

Bella sorriu. Athena tinha agora três meses. Sua concepção não foi planejada. Edward murmurara uma noite que adoraria vê-la grávida, e a pílula anticoncepcional fora esquecida uma vez ou outra. Athena foi concebida dentro de algumas semanas.

Toby e Connor estavam com três anos agora. Ativos e saudáveis, tinham personalidades distintas.

Toby possuía um temperamento hiperativo, enquanto Connor era mais tranquilo e introspectivo. Eles haviam voado até a vila na Itália com os avós somente dois dias antes.

Anthony e Elizabeth, contudo, não ficariam muito tempo. O velho casal partiria numa viagem pelas suas cidades italianas preferidas.

Deixando as crianças aos cuidados da babá, Bella desceu a escadaria com Elizabeth e deu-lhe um beijo de despedida. Acenou para Anthony, que já esperava impaciente no carro.

Algumas vezes, Bella achava difícil acreditar que já estava casada há dois anos. Sua mãe e seu padrasto os haviam visitado no começo do verão.

Edward achava que ela devia ver a família tão frequentemente quanto possível.

O casamento fortalecia-se cada vez mais enquanto a confiança recíproca acrescentava um senso de segurança mútua. Ambos valorizavam o que tinham juntos.

Edward tomara algumas medidas drásticas para diminuir suas horas de trabalho, e Bella via o marido com frequência agora, e adorava isso.

Aquele era o dia do segundo aniversário de casamento deles, e ela dissera a todos que não fariam nada de especial.

Mentira. Algumas coisas, contudo, não podiam ser compartilhadas.

Ela mirou-se no espelho para verificar se o vestido de algodão verde caía-lhe bem, e depois partiu para a torre.

Andou pelo caminho arborizado e o viu através das árvores. Seus passos apressaram-se sem que Edward percebesse. A romântica cena de edredons luxuosos, almofadas e mesa de mármore coberta com deliciosos alimentos era simplesmente magnífica, e Bella abriu um sorriso iluminado.

Edward, recostado contra as almofadas com um cálice de vinho na mão, começou a levantar-se.

— Não se mova — disse Bella. — Você parece um imperador romano.

— Traga-me minhas dançarinas.

— Há somente eu... pode ser?

Ele a estudou por um momento, e estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Gosto do vestido. Gosto de você dentro dele, mas gostaria muito mais de você sem nada, ágape mou — sussurrou Edward com toda sinceridade que lhe era peculiar.

Em resposta, Bella balançou os quadris. Com um rápido olhar, ele a fez sentir-se a mulher mais sexy e bonita do mundo.

— Você é tão previsível, sr. Cullen.

Rindo, Edward ajudou-a a se recostar nas almofadas e deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

— Não é ótimo saber que temos menos do que três anos juntos, e há esperança de pelo menos mais 47 à nossa frente?

Sensibilizada pela referência à felicidade da longa vida de casados dos avós, Bella disse-lhe o quanto o amava. Ele retribuiu com fervor e o calor da tarde se estendeu, enquanto reafirmaram suas alegrias por terem se encontrado.

**Fim!**

**Sério concluir duas adaptações no mesmo dia não é fácil, como já disse detesto finais e as vezes acho até engraçado como eu enrolo tanto para ler o final de uma história, mesmo morrendo de curiosidade, mas sempre a um, infelizmente ou felizmente! Eu quero agradecer cada leitora que leu essa história linda e aquelas que comentaram muiiiiito obrigada! Os méritos não são meus e sim da autora desta história mas eu adorei compartilha-la com vcs!!!! Já estou com uma adaptação saindo do forno pronta pra vcs então comentem e amanhã eu venho com o primeiro capítulo de O Desafio da Noiva! Bjimmm!!!**


End file.
